


Yet Needed Most, I Bring

by die_traumerei



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Collars, Come Eating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Medical Kink, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky re-establish the kink in their relationship. Some plot, but mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And in the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left a comment on one of my stories requesting Bottom!Bucky, and, um, this happened. Tags will be updated as the story unfolds. The chapters will be part of an overall rough story arc, but can be considered short stories in and of themselves.
> 
> Title is from Whitman's Leaves of Grass, because I just worked like twelve hours and am out of creativity.

“You want me to what?”

“Jesus God, you heard me, you ain't deaf anymore,” Bucky said, clearly exasperated. “I want you to dominate me.”

“Yes, I did hear you.” Steve put his book down. So much for a quiet evening at home. “Can I ask _why_?”

“Because I can't stop thinking about about you holding me down,” Bucky said, sitting down at the opposite end of the sofa. Because they were in the Tower and modern furniture was _amazing_ , Bucky was about half a city block away. Or so it felt. “'Cause it used to feel good. I know it did, and I know it feels good now.” He leaned forward and lowered his eyelashes. “Because you're thinking about it too now. And getting hard.”

Steve visibly swallowed. “So what if I am?”

Bucky leaned over further, stretching across the sofa towards Steve. “You miss it, don't you?” he asked softly. “When I was your pet. The one thing in the whole world you had control over. And the one place in the whole world I could give it all up, and just be.”

Steve made a harsh sound in his throat. “Yeah, I miss it.” Weakling, dancing monkey, soldier, Avenger. Yeah, he wanted control. He wanted to make Bucky do what  _he_ wanted, then he wanted to make Bucky so happy he'd be useless for anything but lying in bed, letting Steve spoil him. Because pets deserved to be spoiled.

“Steve, I can watch the gears turning in your head,” Bucky said. “Can you at least try to not overthink this?”

“Thought my problem was not thinkin' enough?” Steve said absently. How could he buy rope online without Stark finding out? Maybe it was better to do it in person. With cash. Was that too paranoid?

“That's only in battle. C'mon, please?” Bucky stopped, and frowned. “It's nothing like what Hydra did to me, you know that right?”

“What? Oh, yes. God, Buck, I know.” Steve said, still only half-present. Would Bucky still be into light pain? He hurt so much as it was. That might be a limit for _Steve_ , actually. He'd used to love whipping Bucky's ass and thighs until they were red, but now...yeah. He couldn't hurt his lover, not now.

“Holy shit, mark your calendars, ladies and gentlemen. After six months of screaming fights, Steve Rogers learned something,” Bucky announced, and that pulled Steve out of his reverie enough to give Bucky a dirty look.

“Aren't I being a pain in the ass?” Bucky asked sweetly, and Steve mentally threw up his hands. And physically, for that matter.

“Fine. Asshole.”

“Your asshole,” Bucky cooed, and Steve whipped his hand out, grabbing Bucky's hair tightly, pulling just a little bit.

“Fucking right you are.”

Bucky went limp, and his eyes practically rolled back into his head.

“Oh, yes,” Steve said softly. “Oh, Pet. You really need this, don't you?”

Bucky nodded, eyes suspiciously full.

“Oh _Pet_ ,” Steve said, and let go, opening his arms for Bucky to do a very un-Bucky-like crawl into his embrace. “My pet, my poor boy. You've been very strong and very good, and you asked so well. You were always mine, weren't you?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve thought he wasn't even trying to look pitiful – he just  _was_ .

“My tired pet,” Steve soothed. “My Bucky. I'm going to take very good care of you.”

“Y'always do,” Bucky sighed, boneless in Steve's arms. “ _Oh_.”

Steve had started stroking Bucky's hair, finger-combing it into place. This softness was usually left until later, or when Bucky was coming back to himself, but, well, everything else had changed. Why not this? It was what was needed.  And that was Steve's job – to see what Bucky needed, and provide it.

“My pet,” he said, letting his voice change. Petulent and gloating. Bucky was _his_ , dammit. “ _Mine_. You need to remember that.”

Bucky made a soft sound in his throat. “I do, Steve.”

“Do you?” Steve kept petting, musing for a little bit. “I think I want proof.”

“Anything,” Bucky breathed, still curled so tightly in Steve's arms.

“First, tell me your safeword,” Steve ordered.

“Weehawken.”

“Good pet,” Steve praised, nuzzling the top of Bucky's head. It didn't quite work the same, with the long hair. “Just a little bit for tonight, I think. You've had a very hard time of it, haven't you?”

Bucky just  _sighed_ , bone-deep and long, and Steve's heart absolutely broke at the sound of it. God, the things this man had survived.

“I want you to go into the bathroom and get undressed, and shower for me. No more than two minutes. I want you clean, not a raisin,” Steve said. “I _will_ be timing you. Come back here when you're done.” He put his head to one side and thought a moment. “No clothing. I'll turn the heat up for you, though.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve gently pushed him away. “Now, pet.”

Bucky nodded again and got up, moving carefully, but easy and graceful.

Steve took a moment to exhale. Right, he didn't have long. “Jarvis, increase temperature ten degrees.” He paused. “And go into privacy mode, please.”

There was no response, but he heard the fans from the heating system start going, so that was done. Steve ducked into the kitchen and filled two water bottles. He drained half of one, and refilled it again. Bucky would be done soon.

Steve went back out to the living room and sprawled on the sofa. He had tried so hard to take up space when he was younger, skinny thighs spreading on a faded quilt. Taking up space was not a problem now.

Bucky appeared within the stated time limit – but only just. Hmm.

Well, he'd been a bratty little shit then, and Steve saw no reason why that had to change. It soothed him a little, actually – a completely servile Bucky would have been...wrong. The Soldier, not the man. (Who had the The Soldier in him, but was warm and funny and pretty fucking opinionated if you asked Steve, and even if you didn't.)

“Good,” Steve said, and nodded. “Kneel down between my legs, Bucky.”

He obeyed quickly, resting his hands on Steve's thighs and already making for the admittedly-visible bulge in his jeans.

“Pet,” Steve said sharply. “I didn't say you could touch.”

Bucky looked up at him through lowered lashes, even as he pulled his hands into his own lap. “Just trying to make you feel good, Stevie,” he said, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“No, you're not. You're _pushing_.” Steve wrapped Bucky's hair around his fingers again, not yanking exactly, but a steady pull. “Pet, what am I going to do with you?”

“I don't know, Stevie, it's been seventy years and I haven't learned yet,” Bucky offered, and Steve gave in and laughed.

“Guess I'm stuck with a disobedient pet,” he sighed.

“Just the way of the world.”

“Mmm.” Steve let go of Bucky's hair and traced a finger across his lips – no. That just made him think of the mask, and no. He couldn't silence Bucky, not ever. Not when he'd been silent for so long. “Too bad. I had been looking forward to letting you suck my cock.”

Bucky didn't make a sound, but his hands spasmed, and Steve smiled, watching his cock jerk.

“Only good pets get that,” he said absently, stroking himself through his jeans. “You'll just have to watch, now.”

Bucky looked up at him, eyes _huge_ , and Steve was particularly pleased to see that his pupils were blown wide, only a thin ring of grey visible. 

He popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Bucky whimpered, very softly.

“Nope,” Steve said. “Watch. You'll sit there and watch and maybe, _maybe_ I'll let you finish me off. _Maybe_. If I think you can be good the rest of the night.”

Bucky gave an infinitesimal nod, and went stock-still, hands still on this thighs. Not touching himself, even though his cock curved up towards his belly – oh, he  _was_ good.

Steve sat up a little to slide his jeans and briefs down, and sighed a little when his cock bobbed free. He wrapped one hand around it, his other arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. With his legs spilled open, he felt huge and powerful, and smiled at the way Bucky sat between his legs, tucked neatly within himself.

He started to jerk himself off, nice and slow, admiring the view. Bucky's breathing hardly changed, although his eyes didn't move from Steve's hand, slow and rhythmic.

He sped his hand up a little bit, admiring how this made a bead of wet appear on the tip of Bucky's cock.

“Feels so good,” he groaned, letting his head tip back. “Fuck, it feels so good, my cock's so _hard_.  Just thinkin' about your mouth around it, 'member that time? In '37? One cold-ass winter, but we kept each other warm.”

Bucky looked about to pass out, and Steve grinned, making sure to be as loud as possible, the slap of skin on skin unmistakeable.

“Pet,” he said, and Bucky looked up. “Pet, you're good at holding still. Finish me off with your mouth.” He reached out and rubbed his thumb across Bucky's lips, spreading the shine there. “Make it last as long as you can.”

Bucky nodded and went for Steve lightening-fast, cupping his balls in one hand, the other wrapped around the base of Steve's cock and he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

Steve groaned and let his head fall back, oh  _God_ Bucky was good at this. At varying speed, pressure, slowing down when Steve wanted him to speed up, all to keep it going a little longer, a little a –

Steve came with a loud cry, his hips jerking, but Bucky was good at this, Bucky could take it just fine, and gentle Steve down with his mouth, even when Steve made soft crying sounds, he was so sensitive.

He looked down, and Bucky was gazing up at him, face utterly calm and happy, and Steve smiled down at him.

“Pet, you are so good,” he praised, and reached out, wiping a little bit of come off the edge of Bucky's mouth, then offering his thumb to be suckled clean. “Your mouth is fucking amazing.”

Bucky preened at the praise, and rested his head on Steve's thigh. Steve reached down and pinched one nipple, then the other, just to remind Bucky that he was there. “Your cock is so nice,” he mused. “It'd be a bit much for tonight, but I would like to fuck myself on it soon,” he said, and Bucky's hips jerked.

“I want that too,” he said, and closed his eyes when Steve caressed his cheek.

“Oh, good. I thought you'd like to be my sex toy,” he murmured. “Tie you down and have my way with you, fuck myself on your cock, fuck your mouth, and all you can do is lie there.”

Bucky shuddered. “Please, Stevie, please, please, I'd be so good for that, I'd be so good  _at_ that.”

“Of course you would,” Steve soothed. “But that will need some preparation.” And a very long talk. Or several talks. “But we're here and now, my Bucky. And that pretty cock is just _begging_ for some attention,” he said, leaning over so he could wrap his hand around Bucky's cock, thumb lightly tracing the big vein that ran along the underside.

“No 's not,” Bucky insisted. “'m here for _you_ Stevie. Just your pleasure.”

“Suck-up,” Steve teased, and leaned over to kiss Bucky, very briefly.

Bucky grinned at him. “Yessir.”

“Fuck off,” Steve advised, twisting his wrist, his hand moving on Bucky's cock far too slowly. “Ugh, what am I gonna do with you, pet?”

Bucky pushed his hips a little. “Whatever you like, Stevie,” he said, and oh, that was a gentle reminder. Right. Bucky  _needed_ this, and Steve smiled fondly at him, running a fingertip down his cheek.

“Such a good pet, once he's had a cock in his mouth,” he teased. “I'm lazy though. Come up here and lie across my lap.

Bucky did, quickly situating himself so that his bum was between Steve's legs, his head pillowed on the end of the sofa and those long legs spilled over the other side of the sofa.

“Very nice,” Steve said, stretching his arms out again and slouching, relaxed and hardly touching Bucky at all. “Wrap your left hand around your cock.”

Bucky did so, inhaling sharply.

“Get yourself off,” Steve ordered. “No, slower than that. Good.” He watched Bucky for a little bit, then reached over, touching Bucky's lips with his thumb. “Suck.”

Bucky's mouth opened and he suckled on Steve's thumb in time with his hand. “Faster on your cock. Good, good.”

Steve moved his hand between Bucky's thighs, then further down and back, just nudging his entrance. “Nice,” he praised. “Faster.” He pushed his thumb in, just to the first joint. Just a little bit of sensation, not remotely enough. “Switch hands. Yes.” The change in sensation had the effect Steve had guessed at – Bucky's hips started moving, and he was making little keening sounds.

“I want to see you come,” Steve said calmly, his thumb moving in and out with a slow, steady rhythm, and Bucky's hand moved faster, and he only lasted a few seconds more before he was coming, a great spurt across his stomach, and he curled into himself on Steve's lap, shaking and silent.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, cuddling him close as he came down. “Hi,” he said softly, when Bucky had stopped shivering. “You with me?”

Bucky nodded, but stayed pressed close.

“Shhh, I'm not going to let go of you,” Steve murmured. “My precious pet. You were _perfect_.”

“Even when I messed up and touched you?” Bucky asked softly.

“Especially then. I don't expect you to never make a mistake,” Steve explained. “Just to be my good pet and do as I say and make me happy. And you do. So you're perfect.”

Bucky grinned, and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. “You're perfect too.”

“Aw, I'm all right,” Steve said, flushing. He kissed Bucky's forehead. “I didn't even know I needed that still. Thank you.”

“'Course you did,” Bucky murmured, heavy in Steve's arms. “I know what my Stevie needs.”

“Jarvis, raise the temperature another five degrees, please,” Steve requested, seeing Bucky huddle a little closer. “And start running a warm bath.”

“Captain, Dr. Banner has asked if either of you would like to join him for dinner. Should I decline on your behalf?”

“Yes please – though tell him we'll join him on another night, and soon. If anyone else asks, we're off-limits until 0900 tomorrow,” Steve requested, still stroking Bucky's hair. “Privacy mode until then, too.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, stretching a little. “Dunno if I'm up for anyone else.”

“No one else gets to see my pet like this,” Steve announced firmly, and made a face at the state of Bucky. “Ew. Into the bath with you.”

“Join me?” Bucky asked, and the real doubt in his voice made Steve melt.

“Of course,” he murmured, and pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. “I don't want you out of arm's-reach for the rest of the night.”

“You just want someone to wash your back,” Bucky teased, but he relaxed again until Steve nudged him up and they walked to the bathroom together. Steve helped Bucky into the bathtub (which was sized to hold two super-soldiers with room to spare), stripped quickly, and climbed in with him, cuddling him close again.

Bucky gave a happy sigh and half-floated  in the water, graciously letting Steve scrub his belly clean.

“Poor pet,” Steve murmured. “No one to take care of you for so long.” He leaned over and kissed Bucky, drawing it out for as long as he could. “My pet,” he whispered. “ _Mine_ , to do with as I like.”

Bucky made a hitching sound with his breath. “Promise you'll do that thing with the bed and the tying me down?” he begged.

“Promise.” Steve smiled, and kissed Bucky again. “We need to talk first, Bucky-love. Play like tonight is okay, but I want to make sure we're agreed on everything else.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Bucky said, and stretched. “Not tonight though.”

“Tonight is for taking care of you,” Steve agreed, and laughed when Bucky nodded eagerly. “We'll soak a little more, then bedtime, okay?”

Bucky nodded again, and curled close, eyes drifting shut when Steve pulled him into his lap again, both of them  relaxed and easy in the hot water . “My beautiful,” he murmured. “My good, good pet. I'm going to take such good care of you.”

They fell asleep early,  Bucky tucked firmly in Steve's arms. Steve had stayed awake until he knew Bucky was deeply asleep, then let himself drift off.

 


	2. Ariel could put a girdle round the earth in forty minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step forward, a little more comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I only had to deal with one uncomfortable racist conversation at Thanksgiving dinner, so to celebrate, here's another chapter!
> 
> Do note that there's some discussion of food and Bucky's issues around eating at the beginning of the chapter, which some readers may wish to avoid.

Bucky woke up the next morning with the following on top of him: one duvet, with blue flannel cover; one pillow that had somehow migrated to his stomach; one  blue  cotton sheet; one extremely heavy, snoring super-soldier.

Bucky took a moment to meditate on his life choices.

Steve snorted a little in his sleep.

Bucky could have gone anywhere in the world, he remembered.

Steve opened one eye and squinted a little. And then mumbled Bucky's name, and Captain America snuggled a little closer, tucking his head under Bucky's chin.

Bucky refused to acknowledge the completely lovestruck, sappy, ridiculous thought that went through his head. But he did wrap his arms around Steve and turned his head so his cheek rested on rough blond hair, and he put his eidetic memory to good use to memorize the moment completely.

“Morning,” Steve mumbled. “'s morning, right?”

“Mmmhmm. C'n stay in bed, though,” Bucky whispered. “Fall back asleep.”

Steve shook his head.

“Shhh. We had a big night,” Bucky said, starting to stroke Steve's back. “'n you don't sleep enough.”

“Yeah I do,” Steve argued, not fully awake yet.

“Shut up and listen to me,” Bucky advised.

“Other way 'round.”

“Only when we're playing,” Bucky informed him, and turned his head to press his mouth against the top of Steve's head, a long kiss to remind them both that Steve was his, just as much as he was Steve's.

Steve just made a little grumbly noise, but he relaxed back onto Bucky.

“Uh huh. Told you you needed to rest more,” Bucky murmured. Steve pinched him, so he pinched back.

They dozed in the early-morning sunlight, and then Steve made coffee while Bucky handled toast, all the easy dullness of a day off.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence and tidied up. And then, the only really logical thing to do, repaired to their living room to sprawl across the big sofa, getting in each others' personal space as much as humanly possible.

“Feeling good, pet?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky nodded hard.

“Really good. So good.” He rested his head on Steve's shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” Steve protested. “That was..”

“Yeah.” Bucky snuggled a little closer. Here, he could be held. Here, he was safe. “What d'you wanna do next time?”

Steve laughed, but he also started finger-combing Bucky's hair, something he only did in their closest moments. “Make you feel good. Remind you that you're loved.” He kissed the top of Bucky's head. “I can't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry, but I just...can't.”

“Steve, you know this isn't like Hydra,” Bucky argued, but Steve shook his head.

“I know. No, I know. And I won't say it has _nothing_ to do with how you were treated but...Buck, I've killed people. I've seen war. I'm not the kid who could beat your ass anymore. If...I _can't_ inflict harm. Please. Don't ask me to hurt you, I hurt enough people every day...” Steve trailed off. He should. He should be able to make Bucky happy, be perfect for him. But this was a break for both of them.

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky twisted around and cupped Steve's face in his hands. “I won't ask you. It's something I liked, but it's not the most important thing. I'll be fine without it.” He kissed Steve lightly, then pulled back to watch his face carefully.

Steve smiled for him, and leaned in for another, longer kiss. “I'm sorry.”

“Hush up,” Bucky ordered. “C'mon, let's talk about what you _would_ like to do to me.”

Steve laughed, and kissed the side of his neck. “Spoil you rotten. Make you my treasured pet who gets everything he could ever want, and is tied to my bed to boot. Make you my sex toy, like I threatened.”

Bucky gave a little shiver. “I like that. Like being yours. Pets do what they're told.”

“And I'd tell you everything,” Steve agreed. “All you ever have to do is obey me.” He kissed Bucky softly. “And let me love you.”

“You fuckin' sap.” Bucky nuzzled the bend where Steve's neck met his shoulder. “Love you.”

“Who's calling who a sap?” Steve asked, and looped his arms around Bucky's waist. “What do you want, baby? And, I guess, hard limits?”

“Limits...I don't know,” he admitted. “Don't leave me alone as a punishment.” He gave a little shiver. “Please.”

“Never,” Steve promised.

“I want...comfort,” Bucky finally said. “Make me earn it, but I want comfort. Like when you just held me and called me pet, and soothed me when I needed you. This is...I think this is the only really safe space for me. Or it's the easiest. Or something.”

“Oh my God, with pleasure,” Steve said, only a little fervently. “I'll take care of you so good...”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, that. You _know_ I'm capable of going it alone, but--”

“But for a few hours, it'll be my problem, not yours.” Steve's eyes actually glowed a little at the prospect. “Bucky, I have so many good ideas.”

Bucky laughed at the look on his face. “Good 'cause I'll make sure we both earn it.”

“Brat.”

“You wouldn't want me any other way,” Bucky said smugly.

“A guy can always dream,” Steve deadpanned back.

 

“I want a collar,” Bucky said.

It was a few days after their talk and, with one thing and another, they'd barely had time to do more than kiss good-night. (All right, and a quick handjob one afternoon. And a  _very_ quick fuck that morning. Still.)

“A what?” Steve asked intelligently. He was _trying_ to replicate Sam's chili recipe. Or at least come up with something that wasn't mush. “ Why?”

“'cause?” Bucky shrugged. “Never mind.”

“Hey, no.” Steve abandoned the chili and turned around, halting Bucky with a hand around his wrist. “You want a collar? You got a collar.”

Bucky shrugged, but his smile was small and sweet.

“C'mere pet,” Steve said softly, and Bucky went into his arms easily. “You want me to collar you, love? Prove to the world you're mine?”

Bucky nodded.

“Gladly,” Steve said, and _smirked_ , because he could. “No one else gets you, just me. Hell yes I wanna show that off. No one else's pet is as perfect as mine.”

Bucky blushed, and Steve kissed the sweet flush on his cheek. “Tomorrow. You come home, and you wait for me in our bedroom. Then you'll get your collar.” He paused a beat, and squeezed Bucky's hip. “Eventually.”

 

B ucky came home as ordered, and sprawled across the unmade bed, still fully-clothed. Steve probably  _wanted_ him stripped, but he hadn't said anything, and by God Bucky was going to push whenever he got the chance.  And riling Steve up was pretty much the most fun a guy could have with his pants on.

Besides,  _Babel-17_ was really good and he wanted to read a few more pages while he had the free time.

“Oh, for the fuck of shit.”

Bucky looked up and saw Steve in the doorway, hands on hips. And a very discreet-looking shopping bag on the floor at his feet. Nothing that discreet could be anything but...well. He licked his lips. “Hi Stevie.”

“My ass.” Steve took a step into the room. “Bucky Barnes, what am I gonna do with you?”

“I have a list of ideas,” Bucky offered helpfully, his grin only growing when Steve groaned. “You _asked_.”

“Good God, I've created a monster.” Steve crossed his arms. “Pet, you know damn well I didn't mean this.”

Bucky just smiled.

“Come here,” Steve requested, and Bucky got up, and stood in front of Steve. He'd been expecting a hug, maybe a little cuddle. Something to reaffirm their connection. He _got_ Steve scrutinizing him, looking him up and down until Bucky dropped his gaze and fought the urge to squirm.

“Pet,” Steve said softly. “You're better than this. My pet deserves better than a messy bed and old clothes.”

Bucky shivered a little. A bed at all, clothes of his own at all,  was  still  such a gift ...

“So much better,” Steve murmured, cupping Bucky's cheek with his hand. “Bucky, I'll help you make the bed, then I want you to strip to the waist for me.”

Bucky nodded quickly, and turned back to the bed, to make sure he'd do the bulk of the work. He stripped his shirt off (and made sure to put it in the laundry basket, _not_ the corner).

“Better,” Steve approved, running an admiring hand down Bucky's arm – his left one, even. “You're gorgeous, pet.”

“So're you,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve just smiled, and finally drew Bucky in for a hug. “There, that's my pet,” he murmured. “We start with this now, don't we?”

Bucky nodded, pressing his face into Steve's shoulder.

“Shh, I've got you,” Steve soothed. “You have to get used to people taking care of you again, is all.”

Bucky nodded again. They took care of each other.

“Come on,” Steve said, and walked them to the bed, laying them both down in the middle of the freshly-fluffed down quilt. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and cuddled him close, checking that he was warm enough, and then raising the temperature a few degrees just to be on the safe side.

Bucky curled tight and close, pressing so he could hear Steve's heartbeat. He was warm, though, and Steve was holding him, and there was a collar that would go on him, and everything was safe and good. He relaxed more quickly than he expected, his breathing going deep and even.

“Feeling good?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Real good,” he said, and smiled when Steve laughed at that and kissed the top of his head.

“Have you eaten yet?” he asked, and Bucky shook his head. “Good,” Steve said, trailing his fingers along Bucky's jawline. “We'll eat together, pet.” He leaned over and kissed Bucky's forehead. “You'll eat from my hand.”

Bucky nodded hard. It had taken six months for him to adjust to real food again. Of course he could always feed himself, of course he could _digest_ anything, but for food to not make him feel a little sick had taken some time. To learn what it meant to be hungry had taken longer. To get _favorite_ foods was still a work in progress.

To curl up at Steve's feet was strange, but not bad. He could rest his head on Steve's thigh and be petted. It was nice to not have to think too much, and eat what Steve offered him. He liked the stuffed grape leaves. The bitter lamb was better than he expected, and he openly relished the fresh vegetables, eating greedily from Steve's fingertips.

The baklava, of course, he loved. (Bucky's sweet tooth was going to be the stuff of legend some day.)

Steve laughed and fed him another piece, then tipped his face up for a honeyed kiss. “You did well,” he murmured. “I know this is hard for you sometimes, pet, but you did so well.”

Bucky glowed a little, because while it was _stupid_ that a grown man struggled so much to feed himself, pets were fed and praised and he was safe and full now, so of course he was happy.

“Will you clean up the kitchen, love, and I'll get our bedroom ready?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, rising to his feet. He got another honey-sweet kiss and went to work, tidying the kitchen to a military standard. Cleaning was a soothing rhythm after meals that were sometimes stressful, or that he knew would lead to pain. (Or, worse, a feeding tube because he _needed_ nutrients, and Steve there holding his hand and stroking his hair couldn't make that even bearable.)

He turned the lights off and walked down the corridor to their bedroom, stopped in the entrance, and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that was utterly silly for a pair of PTSD-riddled fucked-in-the-head old soldiers to have, it was tealights glimmering from a dozen surfaces, the lights down low and curtains drawn, and something spicy scenting the air.

“What? A guy can't be romantic now and then?” Steve asked, and Bucky gently put his head in his hands.

“Decades, Steven. _Decades_ I spent trying to teach you how to treat a lady right, and this is what sticks?”

“You spent like a decade, tops, and you know it,” Steve argued back, hands on his hips. “And I think it's pretty.”

“It's very pretty,” Bucky said, trying not to feel utterly exhausted by the very concept of the romantic asshole he had hitched himself to for life.

“Come here, pet,” Steve said quietly, and Bucky felt everything in him calm. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, and kissed him, shutting out the twinkly soft lights and the full belly and everything Bucky was still getting used to.

“You deserve all of this,” Steve murmured in his ear, because Steve understood.

“Deserve's a pretty strong word,” Bucky grated out.

“And a correct one.” Steve kissed the side of his neck. “You deserve good food, and enough of it.” Another kiss. “You deserve pretty things.” Another. “You deserve to be loved and cared for.”

Bucky had learned not to argue with Steve about these things. And – it's not that Steve was right. But he maybe wasn't wrong either. It was something to think about another time, when it wasn't so big.

Bucky must have gone too still, because Steve stopped too, now just holding Bucky, loose and easy. Okay. Okay, this was better.

“Strip naked for me, Pet,” Steve finally said. “Don't make a show out of it, just get your clothes off. Then undress me.”

Bucky wasn't _slow_ , exactly, but he might have put on a little show, undoing the tie on his sweatpants, slipping them down to rest on his hips. He ran his thumbs along the waistband of the boxer-briefs he had on, then slipped them down too, making sure the waistband pressed against his cock, already half-hard.

“Cute,” Steve said dryly. “Sometime this year, Pet.”

Bucky grinned, and finished getting his clothes off _just_ quickly enough that Steve couldn't accuse him of anything. And of course he couldn't leave them on the floor. So it was entirely reasonable for him to bend over almost double, his back to Steve.

“ _Pet_.” Steve's voice was low, warning. Good, that meant Bucky was pushing just the right amount. Not enough for play to end, but enough to keep things _interesting_.

He strolled over to where Steve was standing, arms crossed, and smiled sweetly at him. And fell to his knees.

“Bucky, I swear to God...”

Bucky gave him his most innocent look, and undid Steve's jeans, shucking them down and helping him step out of them, his touch cool and impersonal.

“You're the actual worst.”

Bucky just smiled and rose to his feet to pull Steve's t-shirt off. And then knelt again to take care of his boxers, taking advantage to run his hands along Steve's thighs.

“Christ almighty.” Steve leaned over and cupped Bucky's face in one hand.

Bucky grinned so proudly that Steve broke down laughing, and leaned over to kiss Bucky, just a tiny reward.

Bucky leaned into it, drinking in as much contact as he could, and Steve must have sensed something, because he knelt down and opened his arms.

“Pet, what's this?” he murmured. “You'd think I was going to just stop loving on you. That's not how you'll earn your collar.”

Bucky nodded, and tried to pretend he hadn't been a little afraid that...he didn't know what. That Steve wouldn't be there, affectionate as hell. And instead Steve was cradling him close, letting him rest for a little bit, his head heavy on Steve's shoulder.

“My pet,” Steve said, his voice full and rich with pride. “I have the _best_ plan for you tonight.” He pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. “You get to make me come as many times as you want.”

Bucky looked at him suspiciously, and Steve laughed.

“Uh huh, and here's the catch. For every orgasm you give me, you'll be coming _twice.”_ His voice turned wicked and his hand dropped between Bucky's thighs. “Until I say you can stop. And then I'll give you your collar.”

Bucky whimpered, pressing his hips up into Steve's hand even as he hid his face in Steve's neck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Steve laughed, because he was an asshole, and then he kissed Bucky, because he was the best asshole ever. “Okay?” he asked softly, and Bucky nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in the last moments of closeness, of Steve being tender and kind.

Steve stretched out on the bed, hands folded behind his head, and grinned at Bucky. “All yours, darling.”

“I'll darling you,” Bucky threatened. If he was going down, he was going to take Steve with him, goddammit.

He started off easy, lying between Steve's legs and sucking him off nice and slow, careful to make greedy sucking sounds and swallowing easily when Steve came. Bucky crawled up Steve's body and smirked at him until his breathing slowed down enough.

“You're so clever, huh?” Steve murmured, running his hands down Bucky's chest and pinching his nipples. Hard.

Bucky keened, and leaned into the touch. “Uh huh,” he gasped out.

“Really?”

“Smarter'n you,” Bucky managed while Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, rolling up against his cock. “Oh, God.”

“That's what I thought,” Steve said, rather too happily Bucky thought. “Off of me. On your belly, please.”

Bucky did as he was told, and tried not to shiver when Steve stroked his back.

“Give me your safeword,” Steve said, and Bucky obeyed automatically.

“Weehawken.”

“My good pet,” Steve praised. “I'm going to try a new toy on you, okay? Get up on your knees for me, and spread your legs. There. Perfect.”

Bucky gasped and stiffened when he felt the cuffs Steve fastened around his ankles. Where the fuck had Steve hidden a _spreader bar_?

Steve's hand was big and warm on Bucky's thigh, stroking and soothing. “Beautiful pet,” he praised. “Fuck. Fuck, _Bucky_. You're perfect, you're so gorgeous, my pet, the best of pets.”

Bucky relaxed under Steve's words, the tension in his body easing as Steve soothed and praised him until his head was resting on his arms, his ass still up in the air and his legs spread, obscene and ridiculous and, to hear Steve tell it, utterly perfect.

And then Steve went quiet, kissing each of Bucky's thighs in turn. And then kissing higher and then –

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. It was so rare that they did this, that Steve's tongue was _there_ , and it felt so, so good. Warm and wet and flat, then pointed, circling, _penetrating_ , then flat again, then –

Bucky moaned, as Steve fucked him with his tongue. It was _intimate_ and so loving and so good, warm and sensitive and he moaned again, louder, longer, trying to show how much he appreciated this, how good it was. He dropped his hand to his cock and started to stroke himself, and Steve didn't stop him so – well, okay. He was gonna be getting off a lot tonight, of course Steve wouldn't stop him.

Steve's tongue opened him up, strange warm sensations, his legs forced apart, not that he wanted to close them, not when it all felt so good, he didn't care how dumb he looked with his ass up in the air and Steve's face buried in it because it all felt so _good_ and –

Bucky came easy, orgasm shuddering through his body, and he sighed and collapsed a little, ignoring how messy his hand was.

Steve kissed his way up Bucky's spine, soft sensation that tickled a little. Bucky had a faint memory of pain, a broken back, but it faded away almost as soon as it arrived, replaced by Steve's warm mouth between his shoulder blades.

“So good,” he murmured. “So beautiful. Roll over for me, baby.”

Bucky squirmed and managed to roll over, the spreader bar stealing his gracefulness, but he flopped onto his back to see Steve smiling, already hard.

“Baby yourself,” Bucky said, and grinned.

Steve chuckled and bent his head to kiss Bucky's throat and suck a mark onto it, not stopping until it was dark and bruised-looking, and Bucky was moaning again.

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered into his ear, and sat up just long enough to clean Bucky's hand off. He pressed their hips together, their cocks lying together, both of them half-hard again already.

“Please,” Bucky begged, suddenly overwhelmed with how much he wanted Steve. “I'll do anything for you, just please.”

Steve bent his head for a long kiss, his hips rolling against Bucky's. “Anything?”

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Bucky gasped. “Just keep...”

“I want you to come,” Steve murmured. “I want you to be loud, to make noise, to show me how much you're loving this, how happy you are.”

Bucky moaned, tried to thrust his hips up, but couldn't quite get it; he needed to bend his knees, but with Steve lying on him, and the spreader bar still forcing his legs apart, he couldn't quite get there and had to lie still while Steve worked him over.

“Fuck yes,” he gasped. “Like that, Steve, God, like that, you feel so good....” And he did, his big warm lover, Steve wider in the shoulders than him now, sprawled across him.

Bucky moaned and writhed and put on a show, loud as he could be. He had been shy at first, still liked being quiet, but Steve had wanted his voice, so Steve got his voice, prayers and profanities streaming out of his mouth until Bucky was almost sobbing. He begged to be allowed to come, then screamed, long and loud and that somehow making the orgasm even better.

He felt Steve shake, moaned when he felt a new wetness on his belly, Steve coming just from the sound of Bucky's voice.

Bucky smirked at him, until he remembered what this meant. Two more orgasms for him, and Steve didn't seem the merciful type to let him recover first.

The rather evil smile on Steve's face confirmed this.

“Baby, no,” Bucky cooed, moving his hips. “C'mon, cuddle with me a little first.”

“We cuddle all the time,” Steve pointed out. “Right now, you owe me two orgasms.”

“Aw, that shouldn't even count. I can do way better.” Bucky slid his hand down Steve's back and squeezed his ass. “ _So_ much better.”

“Uh huh. You'll get your chance again. After two more orgasms,” Steve said sweetly. “You could be so much messier than you are.”

“Baby, please...” Bucky groaned when Steve wrapped his hand around his cock, then hissed. He was _sensitive_ there.

“I'll be gentle,” Steve murmured, and Bucky breathed deeply. Steve must have taken pity – his hand relaxed around Bucky's cock and he kissed Bucky softly. “Color?” he asked quietly.

“Green,” Bucky assured him. “Just whiny. Feelin' a little on-edge here, you know?”

“I cannot imagine why.”

And then, easy as anything, Steve pulled the orgasms from him, hardly a pause between them, and at the end of it Bucky was genuinely sobbing, soaked in sweat and his belly and chest slick with come, his head on Steve's lap. The spreader bar had come off at some point, he wasn't sure when. He wasn't sure about much, really, other than that this was _everything_ , the whole world was right here, and Steve was stroking his hair.

“Hey beautiful,” he murmured. “Think you've got a few more in you?”

Bucky shook his head hard, and tried to stop crying. He was a grown fucking man, what was this?

“Shh, shh.” Steve stroked his hair, but didn't touch otherwise, thank God. Bucky would have shattered. “You've been so good. You've been _gorgeous_ pet and you were so good, you made me come just from your voice. I should have collared you then, I was so proud.”

Bucky took deep shuddering breaths. Proud. He'd made Steve proud.

“My pet,” Steve murmured. “You're so trusting. That's what gets me the most. You've been hurt over and over, and you trust me anyway. You _love_ me.” There was soft wonder in his voice, like loving Steve wasn't basically a reflex at this point. Steve ran his fingertip down Bucky's face, stroking softly, soothing. “My pet. You've worked hard, now you get cared for.”

Bucky gave a little moan and tried to move; he should go one more round. Getting Steve off would buy him time to heal, so he could be touched without twitching, so his balls could stop aching...

“Shhh.” Steve moved, replacing his lap with a pillow, and Bucky's eyes filled with tears. “Oh, no, _no_ love, I'm not going anywhere. My poor pet, been left alone for so long.” He lay down beside Bucky and took his hand, the left one. “Just until you come down a little. You're like me, aren't you? The serum makes it so you can't be touched sometimes.”

Bucky nodded, breathing calming, and he smiled, tentatively, warmed when Steve smiled back. “Yeah. Like my skin is on fire.”

Steve nodded. “It was so weird, the first time,” he said. “I thought I'd caught a fever somehow, or something.”

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand. “But we don't get sick anymore.”

“Nope. All your excuses are gone,” Steve teased. He rubbed his thumb across Bucky's knuckles, enjoying the catch of the metal there. “When did you first notice it? That you were different?”

“Azzano,” Bucky said quietly.

“I thought maybe then.” Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky's hair where a lock of it spread across the pillow. “I'm sorry.”

“For _what_?”

“For not telling you I knew something had changed. For making you go it alone.”

“Steve, I would have been alone no matter what. That's how it works.”

“Yeah, but it _shouldn't_ ,” Steve muttered, and Bucky laughed and rolled over into his arms.

“Better?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, incredibly grateful for Steve's loose hold on him, barely touching. Even that felt a little like knives, but he'd rather be held. Knives under his skin was nothing new.

“I promised you a reward, pet,” Steve said quietly, after they had lain together for a little bit. After Bucky had stopped crying, and his breathing evened out long and slow and steady.

Bucky shifted a little, uneasily. Four orgasms wasn't that much. He _wanted_ , and Steve was a softy who would give him anything, but had he earned it? Really?

“You're my pet, and I want the universe to know,” Steve said, and stroked the back of his neck. “Want everyone to know that you picked _me_.”

Bucky was like ninety percent sure it was the other way around. But this way meant Steve laying him back down and kissing his throat, then getting up and crossing the room, coming back in moments. Bucky closed his eyes and felt something soft wrap around his throat, felt Steve's hands working the buckle. Felt his hands move away but the slight pressure on his throat stay.

He reached up, eyes still closed, and felt for the edge of the collar. It was thin and buttery-soft; decoration, a toy, easily torn. You couldn't restrain a butterfly with it. Bucky never wanted to take it off.

“All right?” Steve asked softly. “Pet, Bucky, do you like it?”

Bucky just nodded, voice stolen away, and he held his arms out, only shaking a little when Steve wrapped around him tightly. He should say something. Something perfect and loving and witty and clever and devoted.

“Thank you,” he said thickly. “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> By the way, if you have any prompts or questions about this 'verse, I am all here for it.
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


	3. I Sing The Body Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this story. I think I spent about three months blocked on the middle of this story but here, have some good ol' fashioned angry/relieved sex. Also a tiny bit of plot, if you squint.
> 
> Please note the updated tags.

Bucky Barnes was _so fucked._ Majestically fucked. He was in so much trouble.

Bucky Barnes did not give the tiniest shit.

“Have you lost your fucking _mind?_ ” Steve roared as he strode into the briefing room. Everyone except the Avengers skittered away, presumably to find somewhere dark and hidden to ride this out.

Every Avenger in the room carefully took one step away from Bucky. Well, they weren't dumb.

“I had no other choice and you know it,” Bucky informed him from his chair, cool and calm as you could ask for.

“The fuck you did! You had other choices than _throwing yourself off of a building_ ,” Steve said. This was gonna be a dressing-down for the ages.

“Not without civilian losses,” Bucky replied, swinging a little from side-to-side. He really liked these chairs.

“Bullshit. There would have been another way.”

“Not that was viable in the moment, with the information I had,” Bucky said. “It was the best course of action and you know it, Steve.”

“I refuse to accept that,” Steve snapped at him.

“Because you know from throwing yourself off of buildings,” Nat helpfully supplied. Bucky considered proposing to her. Probably wouldn't help the tension any, but God, she was a fearless little fucker. No wonder she and Steve got along so well.

“That was completely different.”

“Which time?” Bucky asked, and it took all of his will not to make his voice sugar-sweet.

“Just because I am not there to keep you – _any_ of you – from trying to kill yourselves in the course of a battle, doesn't mean you have carte blanche to do so,” Steve said through gritted teeth, glaring around the table.

“Then what is the point of us?” Wanda asked flatly and _that_ sure as fuck stopped Steve cold.

“To help. To help _wisely_. To take care of each other, as we protect and avenge those who need it.” Steve rubbed his forehead. “We succeeded today, and even kept the butcher's bill down, for which I am extremely grateful. Not every mission will go like that though, and I need to balance the safety of all of you with that of the population. That's what I have to do, as your leader.”

“Barnes didn't do anything you haven't done before,” she said, maybe the only one of them bold enough to face Steve down _and_ be listened to – he wasn't going to give Bucky the time of day at the moment, furious as he was. “And it worked. And presumably he knew it would work.”

“No, I didn't,” Bucky admitted. “But I could be pretty sure. And there wasn't anything else I could do in the moment Steve. I wouldn't endanger the mission, by taking myself out. I hope you would know that,” he added, because he could be a pissy bitch too.

“How about giving me fucking heart failure,” Steve mumbled, too low for most in the room to hear. “Right. I hope you all remember this, next battle. Self-sacrifice should be a _last_ resort. If everyone does their job, we won't even need resorts. Now sit down, and we'll go over a few other things before you're all dismissed.”

Which translated to obsessively discussing every aspect of the battle, with the two teams critiquing each other. No one else mentioned Bucky's self-sacrificing swan dive off of the top of a row home, largely to keep the meeting from going any longer, and also because they were fully aware that Steve and Bucky would be going back to their shared quarters.

They had also noticed that the two men, usually easy and relaxed with each other, were brusque, though professional, when they spoke.

Bucky wondered how high the betting had gotten, that they would kill each other before the day was through.

He couldn't be  _too_ upset about the long meeting though – it gave his sped-up healing time to kick in a little more, so that he wasn't limping when it came time to go back to their apartment in the Tower.  Also he and Steve were both ravenous, and they couldn't holler at each other while stuffing their faces.

(There would be plenty of adrenaline for a post-battle fuck. Which he would also be okay with.)

They ate in silence, until they at least weren't calorie deficient anymore. Bucky started to stack dishes when he felt Steve come up behind him, his hands squeezing Bucky's hips.

A little  _too_ hard – Bucky hissed when Steve's thumb found a nasty bruise.

“How fucking dare you,” Steve growled. “How dare you make me watch you almost die.”

“Have you forgotten our profession?” Bucky demanded. “If you want a man who'll sit quietly at home all day, fucking go out and find him. I'm not that person.”

Steve went quiet, then rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. “I couldn't love someone like that,” he mumbled.

“Then don't fucking lose your shit at me when I'm a soldier. You know what you signed on for,” Bucky said. “I have to watch you try to die just as often, and you don't see me throwing fits.”

“You're more used to it,” Steve mumbled. “Had since 1925 to get used to it.”

“You think that makes it easier, you dumbass?” Bucky turned around, looping his arms around Steve's neck. “You think it wouldn't...wouldn't kill me, to lose you?” he murmured. “You think sitting with you in the medical bay doesn't make my heart hurt?”

Steve shook his head.

“This is who we are. I wouldn't want you any other way, even when I want to throttle you. _Especially_ then. You give me spark, sweetheart. Always have.”

Steve smiled at that. “You mean I fuckin' electrocute you in the bath.”

Bucky shrugged. “120 volts is just a reminder you're alive, Captain America,” he teased, and ducked his head to kiss Steve, making sure to bite his lips, then soothe them. “You're still angry at me.”

“Fuck yes I am. I thought you were hurt, bad.” Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky. “Don't make ouchy noises at me, mister, you deserve this.”

“I'll remember that the next time you have cracked ribs,” Bucky informed him, but hugged back just as hard. “You need something more, don't you, Stevie?” he breathed in Steve's ear. “Screamin' at me isn't doing it.”

Steve nodded.

“You want a pet, don't you?”

Another nod.”

“I don't feel very obedient. You've put yourself in danger just as much as I have, asswipe, what makes me so special?”

“You're my Bucky.” Steve kissed him hard. “If I wanted obedient I'd get a fish or something. I want my Pet. I want my Bucky.”

Bucky grinned, slow and easy. “Lemme get first shower, and you'll have him.” A nipping kiss. “Do you want to put my collar on me, or shall I do it?” he murmured.

“Me. I want to.” Steve swallowed. “After your shower.”

“All right. Have it ready for me, or I'll make you catch me first,” Bucky said, and kissed Steve once more.

Showered, he pulled on his softest, most worn jeans, and stepped into their bedroom, where Steve sat on the end of the bed, looking tired and worn. His uniform was grubby and stained, and okay, it's not like Bucky was _heartless_.

“Hey,” he murmured, kneeling in front of Steve and ignoring the stab of pain in his right knee. “Hey sweetheart. We can do this another time, if you just wanna rest first. I'll do whatever you like, baby.”

Steve smiled, and touched Bucky's throat. “Nah. I'll feel better after a shower myself. Make us some coffee though, please?”

“Of course. Take your time.” Bucky all but purred when Steve gently fastened the soft leather collar around his throat. “Oh, Stevie.”

“Pet, what am I gonna do with you?” Steve murmured, touching the blue-black bruise that covered Bucky's ribs on his right side. “My reckless asshole. How badly hurt are you?”

Bucky licked his lips. “Cracked ribs. Some ligament damage in my knees. The usual arm and back shit. Cuts and bruises.” He met Steve's eyes, and licked his lips again, biting the lower one. “Nothing wrong with m' mouth though.”

“No shit, really?” Steve said dryly, but he was smiling, and caressed Bucky's cheek. “Make us coffee, pet, and I'll brush your hair out. That'll buy us a little more healing time.” He gave Bucky's hair a healthy yank. “Then we'll talk. I'm still pissed at you.”

“What the fuck's talkin' gonna do, when you just want to fuck me senseless?” Bucky asked, feeling mouthy and bitchy. One, because really, where the fuck did Steve get off? He even admitted that the loved Bucky's recklessness; it was why the two of them fought so well together. They were both unafraid, always.

Two, because he was allowed to talk back, and sass, and disobey, and Steve would still have him screaming with pleasure until he was useless for anything but being put to bed to sleep it off, his doting boyfriend waking him up with breakfast in bed the next day, fussing like Bucky was some delicate creature in need of care. Who needed love and tenderness, and deserved to be held and cared for and –

Better not think about that right now. Aftercare was far in the future, and by then, Bucky would be okay with it.

“We're gonna talk about how you feel like being tied down and, as you put it, fucked senseless.” Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's chin and squeezed. “If you're good, pet. You're gonna be good for me though, right?”

Bucky nodded hard.

“You always are,” Steve gloated, and leaned over to give him a searing kiss. “Coffee. Bed. And get those fucking clothes off, Jesus God, it's a sin to cover an ass like yours.”

Bucky snickered, and wiggled said ass. “You'd know, St. Rita's Sunday School Best Attendance, 1926 through 1932.”

Steve gave him a baleful look, and Bucky wiggled his ass right out the door. A pot of coffee would do them both a world of good.

He'd stripped to the skin – minus his collar – and was sprawled across the bed with a mug when Steve got out of the shower. He handed the other mug over without speaking, and accepted Steve's kiss rather nicely, he thought.

“Good pet,” Steve murmured, running a hand over the curve of his hip. “Lie back and let me look at you. Yes, on pillows, those ribs won't heal _that_ quickly.”

Bucky lay down obediently, eyes tracking Steve, but otherwise staying still.

Steve's mood had improved though, whether from the promise of play, the shower, or Bucky's more-or-less obedience. He touched the nastiest of the bruises, and insisted on reapplying a dressing to Bucky's right bicep, but otherwise let him be.

Bucky didn't miss the bruises and cuts Steve had picked up too, but of course his were lighter. Steve had not fallen three floors to land in a dumpster.

He was _not_ going to feel guilty. He hadn't even been suicidal.

“How bad's your back?” Steve asked quietly, laying down beside Bucky.

“Painful, but not limiting anything. Five, I guess.” It was usually a three, unless he'd used his arm too much and torn something, then maybe a seven, maybe an eight. Tens didn't happen anymore, at least.

Steve nodded, and kissed him. “Thank you, Pet,” he said. “I know what I'm going to do with you now.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh.” Steve grinned at him. “I do.”

“Oh for fuck's sake Rogers.”

“No respect.” Steve shook his head and sighed. “Even from my Pet.”

“Nope.” Bucky finished his coffee and set the mug aside. “Honey badger don't give a fuck, he just does what he wants.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Steve said, breaking down laughing even as Bucky started to kiss down Steve's thigh. “Hey, I didn't say you could do that.”

“But it feels good, right? That's what I'm supposed to do. Make you feel good.” Bucky bit his lower lip to make it red and shiny, and gazed up at Steve. “And I want your cock.”

The organ in question gave a little twitch. Aw. It knew its name!

Bucky considered sharing this insight, but Steve would probably kill him.

“Do you, Pet?” Steve murmured.

Bucky nodded, kissing the crease of Steve's hip now, nosing the soft skin. Fuck, Steve still smelled the same there.

“And you want to make me feel good?” he asked, fingers tangling in Bucky's messy hair.

Bucky nodded, pushing himself up, arching his back a little and ignoring how it hurt. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I just...'s all I want, Stevie. Make you feel good with my body. Love somebody with it, not just hurt people.” He hadn't meant to say that last part, actually.

Predictably, his asshole softy boyfriend melted at that and gathered Bucky close, rolling him over onto his back, one of Steve's big arms stretched across his shoulders, supporting his neck. “Oh, Pet. Sweetheart, you love so well,” he praised, and leaned in to kiss Bucky. “That fucking beautiful body was _made_ for this.” He stroked Bucky's hair, and kissed him again. “Oughta just keep you in here, my pet all the time. Nothing to do but spoil you rotten and fuck you whenever we both want.”

Bucky moaned a little, all but baring his throat to Steve. He was one million percent on board with being Steve's living sex toy, kept solely for pleasure.

“That's right,” Steve murmured. “You're so good at fighting, you're the best. But what you're made for is _this_.” He caressed Bucky's side, feather-soft over bruises. “ Always have been.”

“'Bout half the girls in our old neighborhood would agree,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve snickered at that. “Christ, is there enough room here for us and your ego?”  


“It's not egotistical, it's _true_ ,” Bucky whined, and stretched, making sure to do the trick where he got his abs to stand out, and who cared if it made his ribs scream? He looked _good_.

“Hey, hey,” Steve said, and rested a hand on his belly. “Show's great, but that hurt.” A gentle kiss. “My pet doesn't hurt himself for me, got it? Not ever.”

“'s not _bad_.”

“I don't care. If you're my pet, I have to take care of you,” Steve argued. “That means no pain. You can show off for me tomorrow when you're all healed up, okay?”

Bucky smiled shyly and nodded. What was he supposed to  _do_ then?

“You're pretty gorgeous just lying there, y'know,” Steve murmured, moving his hand to caress Bucky's cheek, then sliding it down, tracing the edge of the collar with a fingertip. “Oh, Bucky. You're really mine.”

“Body and soul,” Bucky ground out. They were _supposed_ to be angrily fucking, why did he want to do nothing more than cuddle in Steve's arms, be petted and praised?

Steve leaned over and kissed him, mouth soft and open, tongue careful at first – lately, Bucky hadn't always wanted something in his mouth, so Steve always checked, but today was a good day. Today it was easy to open his mouth, to taste Steve, to share breath this way.  This was more like it. 

Bucky kissed back hungrily, arching his back again to chase Steve's mouth down.

Steve smiled, and touched their noses together because he was the biggest most romantic dork  _ever_ . “Remember how I said I'd tie you down and make you my fucktoy?”

“Fucktoy, yes. Tying down, no,” Bucky said quickly, faster than he could think about it. “Not that, not tonight.”

“Not that,” Steve agreed, a shadow passing over his eyes. “Fuck, pet, I'm sorry.” Another lingering kiss. “Bucky, love. You can get up and walk out of the room, out of the whole building, any time you like.”

Bucky relaxed and carefully stretched his arms over his head, showing off just a little. “Why would I do a dumb thing like that?” he drawled.

“Probably 'cause your face is dumb,” Steve obligingly replied, in between dappling kisses across Bucky's shoulder.

“Not as dumb as yours,” Bucky sighed. “Hey, stop that. I'm supposed to be doing for you.”

“No, you're supposed to lie there like a fairytale princess and be adored,” Steve argued, and laughed when Bucky fluttered his eyelashes. “Uh huh.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. “So how am I gonna get myself off on you?” he mused aloud, tweaking one of Bucky's nipples.

Bucky tilted his head and smiled up at Steve. “ You could fuck yourself on me?” he suggested helpfully.

“True,” Steve said, and tweaked the other nipple. “Or I could fuck you.”

Goddammit, why did his cock have to twitch  _then_ ?

Steve, because he was a dick, laughed. “Well, that's that settled.” He smiled and leaned over for another kiss, sweet and hot at once. “I want a show first.”

“Thought I was just s'posed to lie here and be pretty,” Bucky moaned.

“That's most of it.” Steve reached down and laced his hand with Bucky's. The metal hand. “You gotta put a little work in, Pet. You know you like it best that way.” He raised Bucky's hand and kissed each finger in turn. “You'll like this,” he promised. “Easy and good, and you'll rest and not hurt at the same time.”

“Your favorite,” Bucky said dryly, but he was smiling by the time Steve kissed the inside of his wrist. He could feel it, kind of, and the gesture was...sweet. It was just sweet, and perfectly Steve. “What can I do, to make you happy?” he asked softly, the words sticking strangely in his throat.

“I take it you mean in this exact circumstance. Pretty dumb question, otherwise,” Steve teased, and dove down for another long kiss. He still held Bucky's metal hand, and gave it a little squeeze. “I want you to get yourself off – with this hand. Don't worry about prepping yourself, or anything like that, that's my job. But I want to see this, pet. I want to see you rub yourself off.”

Bucky breathed deeply. “Kinkster.”

Steve laughed, and kissed Bucky's fingertips. “Maybe a little bit. Can you blame me?” He _finally_ let go of Bucky's hand, and moved out of the way a little, sitting next to Bucky on the bed. “Let me see you make yourself happy, Pet.”

Bucky flushed. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd jacked off in front of Steve, not even the first time he'd made a show about it. But it was the first time he'd done it as Steve's pet, and it was the first time he'd specifically used his prosthetic arm. A little easier, right now, to close his eyes and get started. He rested his hand on his chest, cupping his pectoral, thumb brushing over a nipple until it felt a little raw.

“Gentle, please,” Steve murmured, but he leaned over and kissed Bucky's chest, tongue soothing the raw skin there. “That's your challenge, pet. You must be gentle with yourself.”

Bucky sucked in a breath. Not fair. Not fair at _all_. Not the way Steve was suckling a little at the soft peak of skin, not the way he was caressing Bucky's thigh, not the way he'd ordered that.

Just because _Steve_ couldn't cause him pain anymore, didn't mean _Bucky_ didn't get off on it. He usually tried to be discreet, because it wasn't Steve's favorite thing, but it felt good. That spike of pain, the rawness of it all. Bucky sighed softly, and was gentle with himself.

A squeeze for his other pectoral, and running the flat of his hand down his stomach, showing off for Steve. Who was good enough to make a soft noise of appreciation. Bucky splayed his hand out over his lower belly, pale skin showing between silver fingers, and slid his hand down a little further to frame his cock.

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered. “You're doing so good, pet. That's it, show off for me.”

Bucky smiled a little – just a _little_ , he wasn't going to encourage Steve too much – and slipped his hand down to cup his balls, giving a breathy little sigh. He hoped it would be lovely, the silver of his wrist pressed against his cock, dark and hard now. He still wasn't quite ready to open his eyes.

Steve was moving him, though, slipping...behind him? Oh. Oh, Stevie. Moving so that he sat just behind Bucky, Bucky's head pillowed on his thigh, warm and familiar. Steve's hands rested on his shoulders, one finger idly tracing the seam where skin met metal, the other hand brushing across his collarbone, lingering on a fading bruise.

Bucky's heart actually hurt. He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his hand around his cock, determined to give Steve the best show he could. He hadn't _never_ jacked off with his left hand, but it was a rare thing, and the warm metal plates wrapping around his cock made him cry out, more softly and more surprised than he expected to.

“That's my sweet pet,” Steve murmured. “Gentle, now, remember. One scratch on that beautiful body, and we stop for the night.”

Bucky gave a little grunt, this time in protest.

“Shhh. All you gotta do is be careful, Pet.”

“S-sometimes I can't...I don't _mean_ to, I just catch a plate or something wrong, please Stevie, please, don't stop...”

“Oh, Pet.” Steve ran the backs of his fingers down Bucky's cheek. “Shhh. I didn't know that, sweetheart. If you get a scratch by accident, that's okay. Well, it's _not_ ,” he amended. “But I won't stop things. You gotta at least try to be good to yourself though, okay?”

“Kay.” Bucky took a deep breath, and smiled, and actually opened his eyes. “Stop worryin'. With the serum, and scratches or whatever heal up in about a minute.”

“Don't you tell me what I can or can't worry about.” But Steve's voice was warm, and he gave Bucky's hair a gentle yank. “You're lookin' great, Pet.”

Bucky smiled and let his eyes slide closed again – it was still better to _not_ look at Steve, in all his lovesick glory, while doing this. Easier to concentrate on himself, on the hard wrap of fingers around his cock. He purposely kept his other hand still, and hoped Steve was noticing.

He started slow, barely moving his hand, his grip light. The plates on the palm of his hand were fine, the surface almost smooth even curled into a fist, but there was a texture there and he moaned a little when his hand passed over the head of his cock, sensitive and swelling.

“Yes,” Steve breathed. “Do you want lube, Pet?”

Bucky shook his head, and his hand slipped down again. Lube would...Christ. He'd be over and done within seconds. At least this way he could put on a little bit of a show. He moaned again and moved his hand just a tiny bit faster, grip just a little bit stronger. Steve's hands were still on his shoulders, fingertips massaging slightly – not even to relax his body, just to keep touching, reminding Bucky that he was right there, that he was watching.

Bucky rolled his hips and made a choking sound when he rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock just as Steve trailed his fingertips across the warm leather collar. It was a miracle they hadn't snapped the flimsy thing. It was perfect that this decoration remained whole, remained Bucky's. They had definitely had break-the-furniture sex, but nothing had been so harsh as to damage this band around his neck.

He hadn't been paying attention – his hand was moving faster, and he could feel the pre-come spreading, making things a little slicker, his hand slipping easily now. He gripped harder and writhed, trying to show off without setting off any of his injuries.

“You're doing so well, Pet,” Steve murmured softly. “I'm so proud of you. Look at you, look at how gorgeous you are. Look at how you get yourself off for me.”

Bucky wailed and moved his hand faster, not entirely consciously. “Wanna be good for you. Wanna show you...”

“You are. You do.” Steve's voice was warm, his fingertips still gentle on Bucky's body, barely touching him. “Show me how you come like this, Pet. Show me how gorgeous and good you can be.”

Another cry – when had he started needing this praise? It was dumb and it was so good, it was silly and it made his face flame up and he would walk through fire for Steve to smile and tell him he was a good pet. That was a crisis for another day, for when he wasn't moving his legs, trying to get some kind of additional sensation, _something_ , even just to leaven out the sweet spike of pleasure –

And oh. Oh, he was shaking and moaning, his cock tight in his fist as everything went good and warm around him, come painting his belly as he came with a final shout.

He opened his eyes, still shuddering a little, and Steve smiled down at him.

“Oh, very good, Pet,” he praised, and Bucky gave him a wobbly smile. “That was more than you expected, wasn't it?” He stroked his fingers down Bucky's face, and trailed a fingertip across his lips. “Your face was amazing. Your _cock_ was amazing.” He ran a fingertip through the mess on Bucky's stomach and delicately licked it clean and oh _hello_. Refractory period? What refractory period? Bucky's cock was up and ready for more right now, thank you very much.

Steve laughed when he saw the effect this was having, because at heart, Steve was a gigantic asshole, which Bucky told him.

“Well, yeah. You're the one that's naked in my lap lettin' me do what I want with you, though, what's that say about you?”

“Mom always did say I musta been dropped on my head as a baby.”

“At least a couple times,” Steve agreed, and scritched Bucky's scalp. “Bet I can even feel the flat bit where you landed.”

“Steve!” Bucky laughed and squirmed, but didn't pull away exactly, because maybe he had been dropped on his head, to feel this way about someone.

“Yup, got it. And there too. And there. Buck, it's a miracle you survived to adulthood,” Steve teased, arms coming down to rest on Bucky's chest, and his big stupid face hovering over Bucky's. He leaned in for a soft kiss, and swiped his finger through the mess on Bucky's belly again. “My miracle man,” he whispered, and touched his fingertip to Bucky's lips.

Bucky closed his eyes and let his lips part, just a little, and licked Steve's finger clean with tiny, delicate taps of his tongue.

“Good pet,” Steve whispered, and Bucky pulled Steve's finger into his mouth, suckling on it just enough. “Oh, very good. You know what I like.” This was all for Steve; Bucky would just as soon use a washcloth or something, but Steve _loved_ this stuff, and gradually cleaned Bucky off, trading between lapping at his own fingertip (with accompanying obscene moaning because _fuck him_ ) and touching it to Bucky's mouth for him to obediently clean.

“You're such a good Pet,” Steve gasped, after a particularly command performance from Bucky's tongue, to finish the scene off. “You're so, so good to me. Gonna give you such a treat, Pet.”

Bucky squirmed a little. “Just fuck me already, okay?”

“Hey, hey.” Steve squeezed his shoulder. “I'm gonna get to that.” He traced the outline of Bucky's ear. “Little too much praise?” he asked softly.

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded. “Little too much,” he agreed, flushing deeply.

“Yellow,” Steve said, and Bucky promptly opened his eyes and sat up.

“What is it? What's wrong?” he asked, reaching out to Steve.

“Nothing. Just thought we needed a little break,” Steve explained, and held his arms out. “Gimme a hug.”

Bucky laughed, and did. “Brat. You're so good, Stevie. Thank you for this."

“Yeah, it's a real hardship on my part.” Steve hugged him back tightly. “You doin' okay?”

Bucky nuzzled just under Steve's jawline. “Happy as can be. I'm making you happy, right?”

“I am not even gonna dignify that with an answer.”

“Then I'm good.” Bucky snuggled a little closer, now seriously kissing his way down Steve's neck. “Love you so much,” he murmured, after a good couple of minutes of making sure his man was happy and cared-for.

“Love you too. Pet.”

Bucky giggled, and licked the hollow of Steve's collarbone. “Feeling good again?”

“Feeling really good,” Steve promised, and cupped his hands under Bucky's bottom. “I'd like to fuck you now.”

“Well, Cap, I'd like to be fucked,” Bucky drawled, and sighed happily when Steve _squeezed_. Those big hands had always been strong...

“Gonna lay you on your back and get you ready,” Steve promised. “Open you nice and slow, make sure you're feelin' good. Then I'll slide into you, slow as I can stand which might not be very. Not when I got my gorgeous pet under me, so good and open to me.” He smiled, and tapped Bucky's nose. “And I want you to keep your eyes open the whole time. If you can't, you yellow out, okay?”

“Oh...kay.” Bucky breathed deeply. “Okay. Yeah. I can do that.”

“I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could. I don't get any pleasure from setting my pet up to fail,” Steve promised. “I know you can do this, beautiful.”

Steve leaned over and laid him down on the bed on his back, and checked quickly to make sure anything that needed a pillow had one. (No part of him _needed_ a pillow, not with this mattress but this was Steve, so Bucky got a pillow under his head, another against his ribs, _another_ under his hips because apparently Steve was under the impression that he was not a ruthless killer who could survive anything, _ugh_.)

And then he set about kissing. Oh Christ, the _kissing_. Long, long kisses sipped from Bucky's mouth, soft touches of his lips to each of Bucky's eyelids, even kissing his ear, nibbling a little, delicately, on the shell. Kisses down his throat that made him moan and shiver, Steve's big arms coming around him, one hand dropping to rub his hip softly. Sharp little licks along his collarbone and a soft, sweet kiss at the seam where metal joined skin, with a tenderness that made Bucky shudder.

“Sweetheart,” Steve breathed into the cold metal, and kissed his bicep, then his chest, pausing to lap at each nipple in turn until Bucky was making soft sounds in his throat and writhing. Christ, he was so _hard_ , and _so was Steve,_ he could feel it! Why wasn't his shit-for-brains boyfriend taking his cock, sticking it in Bucky, and slamming him like a screen door in a storm? Bucky might have asked this aloud, because Steve laughed and the dickhead slowed down even more.

But Bucky kept his eyes opened, kept watching, let Steve _know_ he was watching and...and okay. It was hot. It was dumb because Bucky didn't need this kind of adoration and all the kissing and gentleness was supposed to be for _after_ , he wanted his lover's cock in him like _yesterday_ , but it was exquisite, okay? It was. It was Steve loving on him the way they always had, with everything else changed but that sweet soft mouth now gliding over the bruises on his ribs and no. Don't you _dare_ Steven, I do not have the time for you kiss from my hips all the way down to my toes.

Bucky wailed when Steve's chest brushed against his cock, the soft touches driving him to the point where _anything_ was like to set him off.

Finally, though, just when Bucky was seriously contemplating kicking Steve in the chest, collar or no collar, Steve reached for the lube and emptied like half the fuckin' bottle on his hand, because of course he did.

And of course it was dripping and warm and felt so, so good when he massaged some of the extra into Bucky. And then a little more. And then his fingertip, so slow and easy, c'mon, I can take more Stevie.

“I know you can, pet,” Steve murmured. “You will. You're gonna get such a reward, you're doing _so good_ for me, my precious pet.” He slipped a second fingertip in, and it was almost enough that Bucky didn't beg for more, his voice already raw and rough. Had he been screaming? Possibly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve breathed. “You feel so good. God, I can't wait to be in you. How good you feel around me, how amazing it is to be _part_ of you. You keepin' your eyes open? Good Pet. I knew you could do it. It's hard, but you gotta stay with me, baby,” he cooed into Bucky's ear while adding a third finger, thrusting them together. It took him a few tries, but then he curled his fingers just right and –

Bucky _howled_ and didn't come _didn't_ but only through pure force of will and also maybe thinking of the Red Skull for a moment there. Steve gave a low, sweet laugh and did it again, because he was a huge dick. Bucky was going to make him sleep in the wet spot.

(The whole bed was a wet spot but, well. They had another two bedrooms just in their apartment in Stark Tower alone, all of them decked out in insane amount of bedding and with robes and everything else one needed to live their best life in the 21st century. He'd still make Steve sleep in the wet spot, next time he got a chance.)

Steve kept it up until Bucky was a wreck, his chest heaving, sweating, his raw voice _begging_ because he'd never had any front with Steve. He wanted, and he begged, and he wasn't ashamed – who'd be ashamed of wanting this man in front of him? And only Bucky would ever get him, only Bucky would ever wear his thin leather collar, only Bucky would be this kind of loved by Steve Rogers in the whole history of the world.

He barely noticed when Steve pulled his fingers out and emptied the rest of the bottle onto his dick. ( _Jesus Christ_ , no one would ever know you grew up in the Depression. Good thing we got seventy years of back pay, that shit's expensive.) He _definitely_ noticed when Steve balanced above him, his ankles over Steve's shoulders because dignity was for losers, and he _really definitely_ noticed when Steve started to push in, slow and easy and sweet and so, so, so good.

Bucky moaned a little, and then he moaned a lot. Steve was so big and familiar and that warm body heaving over him, and he fought to keep his eyes open, to last beyond the first thrust.

Steve was panting, almost gasping for breath, and he let out the most beautiful moan as he slid home into Bucky, their bodies pressed so tight together. He paused, and caught his breath a little, and Bucky tried to do the same.

“Pet. Oh, God. Oh, Pet, you're just...you feel so good.” Steve groaned and drew out, just a few inches, then thrust back in again, making Bucky cry out, a voice like broken glass now. “You're _home_ , you're everything, you're my love and my Pet and my Bucky and you're home now.”

Bucky gasped a little and managed to cup his hands around Steve's face, no matter that he was practically folded up like a newspaper. “You,” he croaked. “Mine. _My_ home _. My_ Stevie. 'n I'm yours. Only yours.” He belonged to himself now, he could give himself away.  


Steve made a sweet broken sound. “Fuck. Fuck, I love you so much.” He blinked, and kissed Bucky's knee, now conveniently right next to his head. “How much you hurtin'?”

“Couldn't hurt right now if I tried,” Bucky mumbled, hoping he made some kind of sense. “Hard, Stevie. We gotta be angry and love each other at the same time. Wanna feel you for hours. Wanna get fucked so hard I can't walk, make you carry me to bed, wanna come so hard --”

Steve cut him off with a deep groan, and, well. They liked rough sex plenty well – they were both athletic, to say the least, strong and were a match for each other, exploring the boundaries of what they could do to each other was _obvious_. They liked soft, tender touching and kissing too, but for right now, when Steve was still a little sore at Bucky and vice-versa, well.

They didn't fuck like they fought – that would have genuinely been dangerous. And they didn't break the bed, but only because it was reinforced and Steve wasn't _actually_ a grenade. And Bucky got bent double and Steve's hips pounded into him and they yowled and grunted and kissed and bit and fucked because they were alive and in love and, at the moment, something like young.

Steve came first, coming with the soft, high keen that was so unlike him; his orgasm, and the look on his face from it, sent Bucky over the edge, his cock shaking and spurting between them.

They were quiet, then, except for the rasp of their breathing, both of them catching their breaths. Steve was still buried balls-deep when they kissed, almost tentative. The gentlest touch, after the storm.

Steve groaned when he pulled out, and Bucky gasped a little from the soreness, but at least he got his legs down, and he lay panting on the bed.

Steve chuckled softly. “Well, Pet, can you walk to the spare bedroom?”

Bucky just groaned.

Of course, Steve wrapped around him in the bed and kissed him back to himself, and he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. That yellow Steve had given had had the taste of top-drop in it, and Bucky took his time kissing Steve's face, lingering over his mouth, whispering little love-words and promises and tender things to him until Steve blushed and laughed and pushed him away.

“'s true,” Bucky said, drunk on love. “You're my sweet babboo.”

Steve laughed again. “Uh huh. Come on, Pet, we should clean up a little before bed.” He traced a fingertip through the mess on Bucky's belly. “Or a lot, for some of us.”

“It's your fault.” Bucky groaned and sat up. “Ungh. Moving.”

“Lazy,” Steve said, and laughed when Bucky tried to stand up, his legs genuinely wobbling. “Oh my God, I did it. I actually fucked you too hard to walk.”

“I can walk,” Bucky said, trying to hold onto dignity. “I just don't want to.”

Steve laughed harder and swept Bucky up into his arms, bridal-style. “Sure. Right.” He leaned in to press a tender kiss onto Bucky's cheek. “I've got you, Pet,” he whispered, and paused, and corrected himself. “I've got you, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and slung his arms around Steve's neck, warmed to his belly. “I know,” he sighed, and pressed kisses to Steve's chest while he carried Bucky to their big bathroom. The tub was full within minutes, smelling like vanilla a few seconds later.

“In you go,” Steve said, lifting Bucky up again and slipping him into the water. It was...not fun, on his ass, but he quickly adjusted and sighed, leaning back and letting the heat do its magic. Steve slipped in right beside him, back against the other end of the tub, and they rested, legs pressed together and giving each other little caresses, little pets.

“I should take your collar off,” Steve murmured. “We're done playin'.”

“Let me take it off?” Bucky begged. “I just...yeah.”

Steve's smile was something to behold. “Oh, I _love_ that. Yeah, you take it off. Every time.”

Bucky grinned at him and carefully undid the buckle, then put the slip of leather out of the way, safe and dry. He crawled to the other end of the huge tub and curled up in Steve's arms, head on his shoulder and pressing little kisses to his neck. “'s just for play. I'm yours forever, aren't I?”

“Like I'm yours,” Steve agreed, and nuzzled his hair. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Bucky yawned, and stretched out along Steve. “Gonna wash you. Honest.”

“Uh huh.” Steve laughed, but Bucky _did_ heave himself up and quickly scrub Steve down, even washed his hair. He giggled when Steve all but held him down too, washing him off and smiling in approval at his ribs, the bruising mostly faded now.

They got themselves out and dried off in between kisses and more little caresses, and Bucky had graduated to rather proudly limping to the nearest spare bedroom. And _possibly_ he exaggerated the hitch in his step. A little.

Steve pulled back the big comforter and they crawled in, not even bothering to turn on the lights. It was easy as anything to fit their bodies together, arms and legs tangling, and Bucky gave a happy sigh when he felt Steve relax, that familiar weight on him. He gave over a good few minutes to pressing kisses into his lover's hair, holding his precious man close.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?” he asked drowsily. He was warm and in a soft bed, Steve draped over him, and there would be coffee and pastries in the morning and more long, lazy kisses. And always, there would be Steve.

Steve's voice cracked, pure honesty and pain. “Dunno what I'd do without you.”

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, and hugged him so tight. “'m sorry. I love you. But _I'm not the most reckless asshole in the room_.”

Steve had to laugh at that, helpless and giggling and they rolled around and smacked each other and made out and punched each other few times and made out some more.

“I love you so much,” Bucky murmured, as Steve tucked close again. “I'm not goin' anywhere, baby. Love you like crazy.”

“Love you too, Buck.” They'd have to talk some more. But not tonight, not when everything was warm and good and they were both loved out of their minds and bodies and then right back into both. Not when this was the bed with the softest sheets, and not when he had Steve's head tucked up under his chin. Not when he had Steve squished up, trying to make himself small, in his arms, and not when Steve had him, strong and healing, good as new again in the morning. You didn't give up a gift like these last perfect moments before sleep, and Bucky appreciated every bit of it as he drifted off in the comforting dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, has it been that long??
> 
> Well, the good news is that there are two chapters after this one already started :D
> 
> NB: the big kinks for this chapter are petplay/leashing, spanking, and a little light orgasm denial although frankly Steve sucks at enforcing that part.

They had a busy few months. Not even busy in a bad way – no major injuries, nothing that took longer than a weekend to get over – but without a lot of spare time. Bucky had begun to take on training new recruits and Steve wound up doing a lot on the political side, and it was a mayoral election year, and it wasn't like they didn't _see_ each other. They lived together and fought together after all. But, in the end, it was a few months of snatched dates, of an hour or three here and there to make love, have a cuddle, talk, remember what it was to be romantic as well as fighting partners, love each other, and then one would kiss the other goodbye and head off to whatever they were needed for. Or they would get the call together and suit up and go make the world a slightly better place.

Finally, though, election day came and went, and Bucky's schedule settled down a little more, and the supervillains of the world seemed to collectively decide to take a few weeks off, and Bucky and Steve found a very, very private small estate they could rent, dismiss the staff for a fully-paid two weeks off, and spend a fortnight in a tropical paradise with no one but each other and a grocery delivery every few days.

It wasn't a surprise, really, when Steve woke up mid-morning their third day there, and wandered, yawning and scratching his ass, into the kitchen to find Bucky sitting at the table completely naked but for his collar, and eating mangoes.

“Ooooh, I knew I was doin' something right,” was his verdict, as he leaned over, kissed Bucky, caressed his collar, and stole a slice of fuit. “It's been too long, huh baby?”

Bucky nodded, and cut another slice, offering it to Steve. “Yeah. I mean, we've been busy and that's great. Just.”

“Yeah.” Steve nibbled on his mango while getting himself a cup of coffee. “We've got the time to play now, and all.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky grabbed Steve as soon as he came close enough and kissed his bare hip. “I got some ideas, if you're lookin' for some.”

“How funny, I got some ideas too,” Steve teased. “I think we've got time for both our ideas, darlin'.” He leaned over and kissed the top of Bucky's head. “Let's have breakfast, then make some plans. No reason why we can't _both_ get what we want.”

Bucky grinned and gave a little wriggle, and Steve yanked on his hair a little, and they enjoyed breakfast together. Maybe not quite as leisurely as the day before, but with plenty of time to play footsie under the table, talk idly of other things, and draw out this sweet time when Bucky was wearing his collar but not, technically, Steve's sub.

They went out to an open porch that faced the ocean, and Bucky all but crawled into Steve's lap on the big sofa that had pride of place.

“You first,” he said, and kissed Steve softly. “Tell me what you want from me, darling.”

Steve smiled and ran a fingertip along the thin leather collar. “No clothes until we're done playing, to start with. I want to see your gorgeous body all the time.”

Bucky nodded – it was warm, and it wasn't like he'd been wearing much more than a pair of shorts anyway.

Steve cupped his hand around the curve of Bucky's bottom, squeezing lightly. “I want you to be my pet. You don't walk, you crawl. You heel to me at all times, unless I tell you otherwise.” He kissed Bucky's throat. “You do what I say, when I say, and you don't eat except from my hand. You don't bathe, except when I'm bathing you. You don't come unless I say you can. You let me pamper you and take care of you, and if you're a brat or you're bad, I'll punish you.”

Bucky moaned a little, and pressed closer against Steve, moaning again when Steve bit his throat lightly.

“You're my spoiled pet,” Steve said smugly. “ _My_ Bucky, to do with as I see fit.”

“Okay,” Bucky breathed. “I...I can do that.” He'd been an owned thing before, but that was with Hydra. Steve would own him, but he'd be good. He'd make sure Bucky got enough to eat and had a soft place to sleep. Hell, this was _Steve_ – he would literally pet Bucky and cuddle him half to death, if allowed. This would be so far away from his memories. “Can I have a leash? If I'm your pet?”

“If you want one,” Steve said, deeply amused. “I think I can come up with something.” He kissed Bucky sweetly, a little reward for asking. “What do you want, then?”

“Honestly? I want you to tie me up and whip my ass,” Bucky admitted. Steve was gentle and wonderful and good, and Bucky loved that, he really did. But he also wanted Steve to tan his hide, wanted the adrenaline spike he only got from pain, and wanted his baby to be the one delivering it. Steve's hands were so big, it was like they were _made_ to turn Bucky over his lap and smack his ass until it was red, and Bucky was a mess.

Steve made a face. “I know. I'm sorry, Buck, I just...”

“I know,” Bucky said quickly. “Just. If you ever, uh, change your mind. The option is still very much there.”

Steve chuckled softly. “I'll remember that. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Bucky cupped Steve's face in his hands. “Truly. I know you can't, and I know why you can't, and I love you for your reasons. It's okay; I'm okay without it.” He could still fantasize about, after all. (Fantasies were amazing. He'd spent a night once getting himself off over and over again thinking about bloodplay, and even _he_ didn't really want that for real.)

Steve smiled and kissed him. “So what's your other idea, baby?”

“Tie me up with vet tape so I can't move – like mummification? And then...I dunno. Whatever you want,” Bucky admitted. “Definitely cocktease me. Use me as a sex toy. Do whatever, but I want to be...to be helpless,” he admitted softly. “Can't move, dependent on you for everything. Want that.”

Steve made a rough, raw noise. “Oh. Yeah, I can do that for you, baby. Definitely.” He smiled a little, and touched Bucky's cheek. “Want to add some medical play? My poor baby, all bandaged up, unable to move and do anything for himself...”

Bucky shook his head, holding back a shudder. “Sorry love, not this time. Little close to some memories that've been, uh, really coming back.”

Steve pressed the softest, gentlest kiss to his mouth, then his cheek. “Sorry.”

“Still not your fault.” Bucky smiled and kissed him back, more firmly. “Gimme a coupla therapy sessions, and we can talk medical play again. Stuff like tickle torture would be awesome, though.”

Steve grinned widely. “Oh, yeah, I figured that was a given.”

Bucky laughed at the look on his face. “I reserve the right to get all my brat out, by the way.”

“Probably fair. Since you're going to be my good pet. Aren't you?” Steve said, gathering Bucky's hair up and wrapping it around his hand, giving it a little pull.

“Uh huh,” Bucky said, going (mostly) limp in Steve's lap. “I'm the best pet you've ever had.”

“Hmm. We'll see about that.” Steve let his hand drift over Bucky's cock for a moment. “Wait out here for me, darling. Lie on the sofa and relax and watch the ocean, and I'll prepare things for my pet inside. You'll need your leash, and a bed,” he mused aloud. “Although if you really, _really_ behave yourself, I guess you might be allowed to sleep at the foot of my bed. Maybe.”

Bucky shivered all over. “Yes...uh. Oh, speaking okay?”

“Speaking is okay, although I'd prefer you to be mostly quiet,” Steve said, petting Bucky's hair.

“What shall I call you?” Bucky asked softly.

“The usual, pet.” Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. “Oh, that's really appropriate now, isn't it? Darling pet, stay out here for me. I'll start by doing your hair, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky said, as Steve slid out from under him. He curled up on his side, and listened to Steve go into the house.

Bucky took a few deep breaths, but he wasn't going to calming down anytime soon, not really. Not with the promise of being Steve's beloved, pampered pet. He was _definitely_ going to earn sleeping at Steve's feet that night.

He did as he was told, lying there and watching the ocean, but also listening keenly for Steve's approach. It didn't take long, really, before he heard his lover (and, right now, his master) coming back out to the porch.

“There's my pet,” Steve said warmly. “Good Bucky. I'm going to take your collar off just for a moment and slip a ring on, so I've got somewhere to clip your leash.”

Bucky nodded and bared his throat, trying not to be too aroused by the simple act of Steve unbuckling it. The day had literally _just begun_. This was ridiculous.

Steve refastened the collar, checking that it wasn't too tight, and Bucky sighed a little at the feel of a D-ring on the nape of his neck.

“Good pet,” Steve praised, even though Bucky had literally not done anything yet. “I know you're very good, but I want to keep you on a leash for a little bit, just to help you be good, okay?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve put a long, thin box in his lap. He opened the box to reveal a beautifully-made leather leash, long and of fine calfskin. It had a simple loop at one end and a clip at the other.

Bucky gave Steve his very best side-eye.

“Oh, what, like we _weren't_ gonna play?” Steve teased. “C'mon, you brought your collar. Of course I was going to bring some toys too.” He clipped the leash to Bucky's collar and slipped his hand through the loop. He grabbed the leash about halfway along its length and gave a little tug.

Bucky, only a little dramatically, let the tug pull him off-balance, falling into Steve's lap.

“Oh _Jesus Lord_ , the stage lost its greatest hope when you decided to join the army,” Steve muttered. “Bucky, you are ridiculous.”

Bucky grinned up at him.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Why did I have to fall in love with _you_?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out, did something interesting with the very tip, and gave an openmouthed grin, stretching his tongue almost to the edge of his chin.

“Yeah, that's about it,” Steve admitted, rubbing Bucky's chest. “C'mon, up. My pet needs brushing,” he ordered, tugging on the leash lightly again.

Bucky sat up obediently and bowed his head while Steve got to work with a brush. He worked carefully at first, getting all the sleep-tangles out, then moved to long, slow strokes. Bucky sighed and relaxed into the petting and the sounds of the ocean and Steve nice and warm at his back. He felt Steve braid his hair and tie it off with a little pat, and then another kiss at the nape of his neck.

“There we are. Now my pet looks like someone takes care of him, and loves him,” Steve noted with approval.

Bucky smiled at him, and leaned in for a little cuddle.

“C'mon,” Steve said softly, petting Bucky's hair. “Let's go inside for just a minute, so you can see where all your things are.”

Bucky nodded and slipped down from the sofa, landing on all fours. Steve took up the leash, shortening it so that Bucky felt a slight, steady pull, and they walked into the house together. Steve purposely slowed down so Bucky could keep up, of course, because Steve.

Hm. He was having fun obeying right now, but it might be even _more_ fun to disobey Steve later, just to see what would happen.

(Bucky would be loved and petted and cuddled, is what would happen. But he might _also_ get some interesting punishments.)

Steve had cleaned up a little, mostly getting things off the floor. He led Bucky into their bedroom first, an airy, bright room with a big bed and very little else, and an attached bathroom.

“Here's your bed,” Steve said firmly, walking Bucky over to a pile of pillows in one corner, all covered with a light cotton blanket. “You'll sleep here tonight, and if I tell you to rest, you'll come here.” He petted Bucky's hair. “Go try it out, sweetheart. I think I can trust you off the leash for a few minutes.” Steve unhooked the leash carefully.

Bucky seriously debated making a run for it, but it was a little early in the game. Instead he crawled over to the bed and curled up on it, wriggling a little to make it a bit more comfortable.

“Okay?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Good pet. No napping just yet, okay?” He clipped the leash back on, and gave a gentle tug. “Bathroom stuff is all you, baby, but I'm the only one allowed to give you a bath, okay?”

Bucky nodded again.

“One last stop,” Steve told him, and led him into the living room. “Really good pets get to have toys,” he informed Bucky, and caressed his face. “You're the most beautiful pet I've ever seen, but I'm not sure you're truly well-behaved yet,” he said. “I think you'll only mostly obey me, so I want to show you your toybox, and what you might be able to get if you obey my every command perfectly. I've got a very high standard for you, Bucky, but that's because I know you can meet it.”

Bucky lowered his head, nuzzling Steve's ankle. Fuck, fuck, all he wanted to do was be good for this man. It was so _easy_ , just do as Steve said.

“My sweet pet,” Steve gloated, and tugged the leash again, walking Bucky over to a box in the living room, half-hidden by a big easy chair. “Look inside.”

Bucky peered over the edge, and felt his cock jump. There was a brand-new buttplug, a vibrator and – treat of treats – a set of nipple clamps.

“Maybe we'll play with those later, if you keep being good,” Steve said, stroking Bucky's back. “Maybe. Right now, I want to take you down to the ocean, sweetheart.” He reached down and palmed Bucky's cock. “I have to take your leash and collar off if we go into the ocean, but I'll keep you on both until we get there, okay?”

Bucky leaned into Steve's touch, and turned his head to mouth at his master's hip.

Steve chuckled softly. “You might be allowed to get me off. We'll see.” He tugged the leash and started walking. “Remember, heel at all times. Good pet,” he praised as they crossed the living room to the front door.

The front steps took a little improvisation on Bucky's part, but he managed to get down them on hands and knees. The sand, burning hot from the sun, was less than fun to crawl across, but Bucky thought he was doing a pretty good job when Steve stopped and cursed loudly, then hoisted Bucky up, Bucky's legs automatically going around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's shoulders.

“This sand is blazing,” Steve scolded gently. “Oh, pet, you should have let me know it hurt.” He kissed Bucky, then again, then pressed a kiss to his throat. “You're a spoiled, pampered pet,” he reminded Bucky. “You don't need to be in pain. C'mon.” He carried Bucky to the edge of the shore, where the sand was wet and cool from the ocean, and set them both down. “Let me see your hand and knees,” he ordered, and examined the skin minutely. It was red, but unharmed, of course.

“I'll carry you back to the house too,” Steve said, after kissing a slightly redder patch on Bucky's right knee. Then he undid Bucky's collar and coiled it up with the leash, putting them both on the top of a tall, dry rock near where Bucky was sitting.

“C'mon,” Steve said with a grin. “Pets need lots of play time.”

Bucky laughed and crawled for the ocean as fast as he could. The sand was smooth and soft, and cool under his body, and he yelped and laughed louder at the first wave that broke onto him.

Steve giggled at him and gave his ass a shove just as the next wave hit, and Bucky came up sputtering. Without a word, he dove for Steve, hitting his thigh at just the right angle to send him off-balance and tumbling down.

Steve yelped and grabbed for Bucky, the two of them wrestling when a huge wave broke over them, sending them tumbling into deeper water.

Bucky giggled and dunked Steve, then shot off away from shore, Steve swimming after him. In water over their heads now, they played and tumbled, ducking each other and wrapping their bodies together underwater. They bodysurfed the waves to shore, then swam back, Bucky pointedly staying on hands and knees, Steve sometimes lifting him up and carrying him part of the way.

They both laughed themselves breathless, playing in the ocean. Bucky tickled Steve every chance he got, and he was pretty sure he'd inhaled a generous proportion of the sea, as often as Steve yanked him underwater.

The let a wave tumble them back to shore, where they stretched out and made out extravagantly, only occasionally caught by the edge of a wave. Steve was tender, and Bucky was gentle, trying to show how much he loved his Dom, his partner, his best friend.

“You're so good,” Steve said warmly, while Bucky kissed his way across Steve's tummy. “My sweet pet. I love getting to treat you this way.”

Bucky grinned up at him, basking in the praise.

“You're so good.” Steve squeezed his shoulder a little. “I'm suspicious,” he admitted, and Bucky laughed. “You're never _this_ good. But I'll take it.”

Bucky nuzzled his side, and bit lightly.

“Ow,” Steve said companionably.

Bucky gave him a little pinch for his cheek, then stretched out, belly-down on the cool sand, enjoying the way waves rolled over him, leaving his skin wet and glistening.

Steve petted him idly, but they were both a little restless. Steve was half-hard just from making out, and Bucky rested his hand on Steve's waist, thumb rubbing just next to his cock. “May I?” he asked softly.

“With your mouth, please,” Steve requested. “And I want you to swallow it, pet, and lick me clean. We don't have time to bathe just yet.”

Bucky nodded, and wriggled himself to where he could lay between Steve's legs and go down on him. Nothing fancy, just a good suckjob, his head bobbing, gazing up at Steve through his eyelashes, all the usual tricks.

Steve moaned and writhed, his hand heavy on the back of Bucky's head, and he jerked his hips when Bucky did something particularly nice with his tongue. The waves were coming a little higher up the beach now, crashing over them more regularly, and a particularly good one drenched them just as Steve came, Bucky swallowing it down hungrily.

He finished by kissing Steve's cock, and then another kiss to the crease of his hip. “Was that all right?” he asked, only a little too innocently.

“You're a very good pet,” Steve confirmed. “Thank you. That was wonderful.” He slipped his hand between Bucky's legs and smiled at the hard-on there. “Mmm, that might be nice to play with later, but not just now I think. Let's go back up to the house, where we can lie in the shade with each other.

He fastened Bucky's collar back on, and clipped the leash in place, then hoisted him up again, Bucky's head resting on his shoulder. “Pets shouldn't get hurt,” he reminded Bucky gently.

“Wasn't, really,” Bucky said.

“Uh huh.” Steve started to walk them back up to the house. “I know my pet, and he's not always very good at not getting hurt.”

“Oh my God, pot, the kettle is calling...”

Steve pinched him firmly. “You, hush.”

Bucky stuck his tongue in Steve's ear, enjoying the yelp he got.

“Pet,” Steve said firmly, and Bucky gave him an innocent smile.

“Oh, Jesus,” Steve groaned.

Bucky grinned at him. “You love it when you've gotta work a little bit.”

“I love it when I get more than ten minutes of an obedient pet,” Steve grumbled. “You really do have the devil in you, I swear.”

Bucky cackled and squeezed his legs a little harder, and then they were at their house. Steve went straight to the screened-in porch, and Bucky slipped down to his hands and knees on the floor.

“Good pet,” Steve said, and walked them over to a small chair in the corner. He gave a little jerk on the leash. “Lie down at my feet like a good pet. I want to read for a bit.”

Bucky lay down curled up on his side, and Steve settled in the chair, retrieving his book and opening it. And not reading aloud.

Bucky _could_ be patient. But part of this new life was not having to be good. He didn't have to sit sniper-still for hours if he didn't want to. So he didn't.

He gave Steve a good five minutes to get engrossed in his book before he slowly rolled onto his belly and started creeping across the floor. Steve had dropped the end of the leash when he sat down so, technically, Bucky had free reign.

He eased himself along the floor, nice and slow so that Steve wouldn't be alerted by sudden movement, the leash dragging along behind him. If he was really good, he could get off the porch with no one noticing.

Bucky made it halfway across the room when Steve's foot shot out and stomped on the end of the leash, rather abruptly pausing Bucky's progress.

“Oh for the love of God.”

Bucky rolled over, pulling on the leash, and smiled slow and easy at Steve.

“Get back here,” Steve said, and reached down to yank on the leash a little.

Bucky let the yank carry him back, tumbling to the floor while Steve sighed very loudly. He rolled over and crawled his way back. And took his time about it too.

Steve made a disparaging noise. “And here I thought I could trust you to behave. I'm glad I kept the leash on – I wouldn't want to lose my pet.”

“Really? Even if I'm a bad pet?” Bucky cooed.

“You're not bad,” Steve said, and stroked Bucky's back. “You got bored, didn't you? You're a very _good_ pet, you just don't know what to do with yourself.” He shook his head. “You know better, though. I think we'll have to have a little punishment.” He took the leash off.

Bucky slumped, pretty sure that this _was_ the punishment, until Steve got down on the floor and tied his legs together at the knees with the thin leash.

“Guh,” Bucky offered, and Steve laughed.

“No crawling for you,” he pointed out.

In response, Bucky rolled onto one hip and started to drag himself across the floor. On the smooth tile, he could move at a pretty good clip.

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Steve said, as Bucky made a break for the living room.

He was giggling when Steve caught up with him, halfway across the polished wooden floor, and scooped Bucky right up.

“ _Brat_ ,” Steve scolded, and bit his shoulder lightly. “That's another punishment. Jesus, at this point you'll be in your bed tonight, pet.”

Bucky gave him a smug look and Steve set him on the floor. “Sit there, and _stay,”_ he ordered.

Bucky gave a little wriggle, but did settle down, sort of.

Steve sighed and sat on the sofa across from Bucky. “So, so naughty,” he said. “I gotta think up more punishments for you.” He started to stroke his own cock. “Tying you up doesn't work. And I'm clearly going to have to keep you on the leash all day, or you'll wander away and I'll lose you, and that's the last thing I want.”

Bucky gave him a curious look at that.

“I never want to give my pet up,” Steve said softly, his hand working over his cock a little faster. “No matter how naughty he is, I want to keep him forever. But I want him to behave and to listen to me, and he just _won't_.” He sighed and shook his head. “I don't know what to do. I'm already keeping him beside me all day, and he's got lots of toys to play with and a bed all his own, but if he keeps misbehaving, I really _will_ have to punish him.”

Bucky shifted, his cock growing hard as he watched Steve get himself off.

“Mmm, this feels nice,” Steve sighed, hand pumping a little faster. “I know my pet's so hungry for my cock, but I don't think he's earned it again today. I don't think he can.” Steve moaned louder. “He's being really naughty. If he keeps it up – _oh_ ,” Steve moaned, his cock spurting into his hand. “If he keeps it up,” Steve panted. “I'll have to spank him.”

Bucky, already on edge, made a sound he didn't know he could make. His hand flew to his cock – this was definitely disobeying, right? – but it almost didn't matter, as fast as the orgasm raced through him.

Steve groaned, watching him. “Fuck, pet. Come here.”

Bucky dragged himself across the floor, knees still bound together.

“Clean,” Steve ordered, holding his hand out, and Bucky licked him clean quickly.

Steve untied Bucky's legs and clipped the leash on, holding it very close to Bucky's neck. “You heard that?” he said firmly. “One more step out of line, and your ass is mine.”

“Yellow,” Bucky said quickly. “Steve, are you sure? You do _not_ have to do this for me.”

“I'm not, I'm doing it for me.” Steve laughed and got down, kissing Bucky quickly. “I know, I know. But I've been thinking about this for awhile.” He caressed Bucky's cheek. “I don't know how much, or how hard. It probably won't hurt you at all, to be honest. But I think I can do this – it's not really painful, you know? And Jesus Lord, you _really_ need a good punishment.”

Bucky giggled, and gave Steve a hug. “I love you so much. Thank you. Promise me you'll yellow or red if you need to?”

“I promise. You know I promise,” Steve said, hugging Bucky back. “I love you too. Don't you ever, ever stop being my bratty, misbehaving sub. I love you.”

Bucky laughed harder. “Believe me, I won't stop. Specially when it gets me your attention. And other things.”

“Uh huh.” Steve kissed him again, and let it send them back into the special place where they were master and pet. “Ugh, pet,” he said. “You're a mess. We don't have time for a bath, but come with me and we'll get the worst off of you.” He untied Bucky's legs, hooked the leash to his collar, and wrapped it around his hand, setting Bucky to crawling with a little tug.

Steve wasn't too rough, but he was efficient, cleaning off Bucky's stomach. He shook his head a little at Bucky's flaccid cock, but kissed his belly. “Pet, honestly, some days I think you're just hopeless. You'll be on that leash forever, always just at my feet, won't you?”

Bucky licked his lips. “Probably. You know I don't learn so fast.”

“Yes you do,” Steve said. “You're the smartest pet in the world.” He smiled and tugged on Bucky's braid, a little rough now from playing in the ocean. “You're miles smarter than I am, which is probably why you're such trouble. You can find your way around every one of my rules.”

Bucky grinned, shy and sweet.

“Uh huh. You know you're my clever pet.” Steve paused, and pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. “ _My_ pet,” he repeated. “Even if I could trust you, I wouldn't let you off the lead. I love having you near me too much.”

Bucky squirmed his way into Steve's arms. “I love being near you,” he whispered.

“Lucky we've got each other, huh?” Steve asked. He gave Bucky's belly a little rub. “You hungry, sweetheart? It's nearly lunch.”

Bucky nodded.

“We gotta fix that, then.” Steve tumbled Bucky from his lap, giggling when he landed wildly, limbs all tangled up. “Oh, you cutie. I think I love it the most when you pretend to be awkward. C'mon, sweetheart. You're not allowed to eat unless I feed it to you, remember.”

They walked to the kitchen together, Bucky at Steve's heel.

“Go sit by my chair,” Steve ordered, dropping the lead. “I want to get leftovers out of the fridge, and I can't do that with only one hand.”

Bucky obediently settled by the chair that Steve usually took, sitting back on his heels. Steve quickly arranged a plate with leftovers, mostly fruit and cheese and good bread with butter, but also some other goodies too. Bucky noticed that all of the food could be easily eaten with fingers only.

Steve took his seat and popped a piece of fish in his mouth. “Umm, still good,” he approved. Bucky got the next piece, eating it out of Steve's hand. “Good pet,” Steve praised, and so the pattern continued; Steve feeding himself, and then picking a choice tidbit to hold to Bucky's lips, his fingertips gentle as Bucky ate.

“You're doing great,” Steve encouraged. “It's so important that my pet be healthy. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart.” He picked out a sweet strawberry, and Bucky ate it greedily while Steve cooed his approval.

They took their time over lunch until Bucky really was full, shaking his head when Steve offered a bit of buttered bread.

“Okay, baby,” Steve agreed, and popped it in his own mouth. “Let me clean up, and then we can figure out how to spend our afternoon.”

Bucky nodded, feeling lazy and slow. He had to come up with something _really_ good to push at Steve, but just then he was happy to doze a little with his head against Steve's chair.

“Look at my sleepy pet,” Steve said warmly. “You want to try your bed out, sweetheart?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not that tired.”

“Mmm. But maybe just to stretch out on. You've been suspiciously good,” Steve admitted. “It's time for a little reward.”

Bucky perked up at that.

“Hold this in your mouth,” Steve ordered, handing Bucky the end of the leash. “And go to your bed. I'll be in shortly.”

Bucky crawled to the bedroom, mind racing. He could flat-out disobey, crawling into his real bed, the one he shared with Steve, but there was no real fun in that. He could mess up his pet-bed, but also...less fun.

Bucky smiled to himself, realizing what Steve was probably expecting.

And that was why Steve came into the room to find Bucky splayed across his little pet bed, fingering his hole with his right hand, his left hand pumping his cock.

“Oh for... _Bucky_ ,” Steve said sharply. “You know you're not to get yourself off. I let it go earlier, but I'm clearly just teaching you bad manners.”

Bucky, who still had the end of the lead delicately held between his teeth, just looked up at Steve.

Steve made an exasperated noise and took the lead, giving it a little shake. “Well, I was going to use the vibrator on you, but toys are only for good pets, and you're not being good. Come on, lets go back to the beach. Maybe get some of this energy out of you.”

Bucky slowly, slowly stopped touching himself, and rolled over to land on all fours. Steve sighed and took up the lead. “Right. I'll carry you down to the beach, the sand'll be hotter than ever.”

Bucky mostly stayed by Steve's side as they moved through the house, but he started to wander a little more, straying as far as the lead would let him.

“Pet,” Steve said, his voice sharper now. “You know how to heel.”

Bucky gave an impatient wriggle. He was disobeying left and right the best way he knew how – pushing and finding the exception and making Steve more and more exasperated.

“Wait here,” Steve ordered. “I want to get flip-flops so I don't burn _my_ feet.”

Obviously, as soon as Steve was out of the room, Bucky was on the sofa, on his back, stroking himself, legs splayed on display.

“ _Pet_ ,” Steve snapped when he came back. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“You've had two orgasms today and I _barely_ had one,” Bucky whined. “I'm horny, Steve.” He moaned, his hand going faster. “You keep orderin' me around and tellin' me to do this and that and I'm tired of being good. Good doesn't get me coming.”

Steve shook his head. “Good would have gotten you fucked later,” he corrected. “Getting yourself off when you know I don't want you touching yourself --” He stopped when Bucky hadn't stopped jerking off. “Pet, this is my last request. Get off of the sofa and onto the floor. Do not come. We are are going outside to work off some of that energy.”

Bucky stared right at him, still fisting his cock, and slipped two metal fingertips into his hole. “Feels so fucking – _oh_ ,” he moaned, come spurting across his belly. He moaned again, loudly, theatrically. Oh yeah, this would definitely get him--

Bucky yelped when Steve yanked on the leash, catching him off-guard and getting him to genuinely fall off the sofa.

“ _Pet_ ,” Steve said. “You are being _very bad_. You know you're not to do this.”

Bucky whimpered, astonished at how the blood was pounding through his veins. He was still shaking a little from the sudden orgasm, and his cock was still hard.

Steve sighed. “I really don't like punishing you, you know.”

Bucky couldn't help – he gave in and laughed. Steve _loved_ Bucky bratting out, and needing punishment and correction and attention.

Steve sighed again, more loudly this time. “Some days, you wouldn't know that you're my sweet, loving pet, I swear.” He sat on the sofa and hauled Bucky up onto his lap, facedown, his cock trapped between Steve's thighs. “Maybe this will teach you,” He drew his hand back, and landed it with a slap.

Bucky jolted a little, and moaned. The smack hadn't been hard at all, and he could feel Steve's hesitation, so he ground his hips down, his cock hard between Steve's legs. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh, you're finally learning, huh?” A second smack came, this one more sure.

“I don't know,” Bucky panted. “I'm not quite – _oh!”_ Steve had been rubbing the hot, reddened skin, and now here was a third smack, a good loud one, that left the skin on Bucky's ass stinging.

“Color?” Steve murmured.

“ _Green,”_ Bucky groaned. “You?”

“Green,” Steve confirmed, his hand rubbing circles on Bucky's ass. “God, you are such a little brat.” Another smack. “I miss my loving little pet.” Another. “I miss my _good_ pet, who gets rewards.” Another. “And instead, here I am, warming your ass. Honestly, pet, you might not even get the foot of my bed tonight.”

Bucky whimpered at that. His cock was aching, hard and trapped between Steve's thighs and his ass was on fire and everything was alive and good and his lover had him and –

One last great smack, and Bucky howled, humping Steve's lap, his balls aching as he came, cock shaking and spurting, Bucky sobbing as the orgasm kept coming, his limbs going limp and weak as the fire in his belly finally dissipated out, leaving him exhausted and sated.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve breathed. “Oh, shit, if I had known, I would have...oh, Bucky. Oh my pet, you're so beautiful for me. You're perfect and beautiful.”

Bucky just moaned.

Steve laughed and turned him over so he could gather Bucky close and press kisses to his face. “Oh pet. What a gift. Watching you come like that – God, I'm a mess. I didn't know you had that in you.” He kissed Bucky's brow. “Thank you for that, darling. You've made me so happy.”

Bucky gave him a funny little smile, and just rested his head on Steve's shoulder, ready to be his good pet again.

Steve cuddled and kissed him some more, praising him constantly, and then stood up, Bucky still in his arms. “You wanna wash off in the ocean or the shower?”

“You pick,” Bucky said, voice fuzzy.

“Ocean, then.” Steve kissed him softly. “Out with the sun on your skin, and where we can play when you feel like it.”

Bucky just smiled at him and rested while Steve slipped on shoes, and carried Bucky down to the water's edge. He kicked off the flip-flops and lowered Bucky down just long enough to take off his collar and leash, leaving everything in a little pile above the high-water mark. He picked Bucky up again, and carried him into the ocean, kissing him when the salt water hit tender skin.

“There now. Let the sea wash us clean,” Steve murmured, and Bucky shifted so his legs were around Steve's waist and he was holding on, pressing kisses to Steve's shoulder, his neck, his face.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Steve hugged him tightly.

“I have _the_ most gorgeous pet in the world,” he gloated. “No one's as lucky as me.”

Bucky giggled and kissed him. “I'm luckier.”

“Ugh, gross.” Steve smiled and kissed him soundly. “I'm serious, pet. I've never seen you looking so beautiful. Thank you for that.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly. “For...everything.”

Steve just nodded and walked them in a little deeper, the waves moving around them, soothing their bodies and washing them clean.

They played a little in the waves, more gently this time, more likely to just push each other in the currents, or float over the swells. Steve had fun diving and coming up under Bucky, who yelped and splashed and laughed, but they also just held each other and kissed.

They stayed in the water for hours, with just occasional breaks to sun on the rocks or the cool, wet sand, but eventually Steve slipped Bucky's collar back on, attached the leash, and hoisted him up for the walk back to the house.

Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder, sleepy and deliriously happy. He went down easily as soon as they reached the house, and Steve stroked his hair. “Shower for both of us before dinner, yeah?”

Bucky nodded, feeling pliant and easy, and he heeled as Steve walked them to the bathroom. They showered together, Steve setting Bucky off giggling as he washed Bucky's hair and scrubbed the salt off of both of them.

“You want to rest while I make dinner?” he asked, after towelling them both off. Steve had put on shorts, more or less to Bucky's grave disapproval.

Bucky shook his head. He was a little tired from the long day, but staying with Steve was better.

“You can just settle at my feet while I cook,” Steve promised, fastening Bucky's collar back on. “I knew my pet could behave himself,” he said, stroking Bucky's damp hair back from his face. “I'm keeping the lead on, though, just to make sure you're safe.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, and gave a happy sigh when he heard the click of the leash onto his collar.

“Good pet,” Steve said again, and got up. His hand was loose through the end of the lead, giving Bucky plenty of room. Not that he needed it; he stayed all but pressed to Steve's leg the whole way to the kitchen.

Bucky settled happily, slumping against Steve's leg while he warmed up some leftovers for them. Steve hand-fed Bucky dinner, praising and petting him all the while. It had been months since Bucky had had trouble eating, but Steve coddled him just the same.

“Good?” he asked softly, halfway through, and Bucky nodded. “Good,” Steve said, and leaned over to kiss Bucky's brow. “Only the best for my pet.”

Bucky smiled at that and leaned harder into Steve's legs while they finished dinner together. He stayed close as Steve did the washing up, and then followed him to their bedroom.

“C'mon,” Steve said, flopping onto the pile of pillows in the corner. “I wanna cuddle with my pet for awhile.”

Bucky giggled and went easily, curling up in Steve's arms.

“Nice,” Steve said, and kissed the top of his head. “This is so important, especially for pets who weren't always treated well.” He petted Bucky gently. “You need to know you're safe now, and I won't ever hurt you.” He smiled, and pinched Bucky's bottom. “Well. Hurt you against your will.”

Bucky giggled, and looped his arms around Steve's shoulders. “This is important,” he agreed softly. “For masters who were without pets for so long, and who were so lonely.”

Steve lowered his face for a moment, and Bucky nuzzled his throat. “You need to know you're not alone,” he whispered. “I'm safe, and you're not alone.”

Steve just nodded, and they kissed until the sun finished setting.

“Done?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, unbuckling the collar.

“Thank you,” he said, and kissed Steve, lingering a little. “Thank you so much. Are you okay, love?”

Steve smiled. “I'm fine. It was...hard, yeah. But watching you come...” He shivered. “I can't promise you anything more intense. But my God, that was so beautiful to watch.”

“It felt amazing. Thank you.” Bucky giggled and kissed Steve's cheek. “You're amazing. I love you. Thank you.”

“Not exactly a hardship.” Steve ruffled Bucky's hair. “You're up next, love. Do I have to figure out how to smuggle in vet wrap for you?”

Bucky snorted. “What do you take me for? There're a dozen rolls in my bag.” He grinned, tongue sticking out a little between his front teeth. “Blue and red, just for you, darlin'.”

“It's so cute that you think you'll enjoy this.”

Bucky gave a little wriggle. “Just lying there, don't have to do a thing? Yeah, real hardship.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. We'll see if you feel the same at the end of the day.”

Bucky just looked smug as he stretched out, standing up and holding out a hand for Steve. “Whatever. Wanna watch TV 'til we fall asleep?”

“Ah, the romance after the end of a day playing,” Steve said, and Bucky laughed as he carefully put his collar away.

“Would I have earned the foot of your bed, by the way?” he asked, a little too casually.

“Mmmm....”

“Steve!”

Steve laughed and picked Bucky up from behind in a bear hug, biting the back of his shoulder. “Yes, Jesus. You know you're spoilt as hell.”

“I try.”

“Ugh.” Steve gave him a pinch for good measure, but they tumbled into bed together readily enough, and even had some fun necking before they fell into a deep sleep in their little island paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


	5. In the Sweetness of Friendship, Let There Be Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Khalil Gibran.
> 
> OH MY LORD this story did not want to come, but here it is. Do mind the tags -- this is pretty lighthearted, but it's also fairly heavy bondage and tickle-torture.
> 
> It follows pretty directly from the last chapter, and I've actually got the next chapter all ready and done (they're in a specific order for a reason!), so that should go up in a few days.

They had three days left in their vacation, and Bucky _knew_ their schedules were filling up already, once they got back to real life. Which was why he didn't ask so much as pull out the vet wrap, strip, put on the collar, and sit quietly on his side of the bed until Steve woke up.

“Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to go horseback riding again today, but I guess we can do what you wanna do.” Steve said.

Bucky giggled. “This is why we're such a good team.”

“You got coffee ready for me, teammate?” Steve teased, rolling over and mouthing at Bucky's hip.

“Uh huh. What kinda boyfriend d'you think I am?” Bucky asked, handing Steve's coffee over.

“An awesome one,” Steve said, sitting up and taking the steaming mug. “Thanks. Limits for today?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nothing more than my usual. I wanna be totally helpless.”

“Can do,” Steve said. He leaned over to kiss Bucky good morning. “I know you asked for mummification, but is it okay if I leave some of your skin bared? I want room to play.”

“No problem. The restraint is more important to me.” Bucky smiled, a little impishly. “If you wanted to wrap me up in a sheet or go heavy on the bear hugs, though, that'd be nice.”

“Done and done.” Steve kissed him, lingering a little. “I love you, Bucky Barnes. So much.”

“I am going to be so fucked by the end of the day, aren't I?”

“In every meaning of the word.”

 

They ate breakfast together, and then got started. Steve stripped the bed and got out the bag of vet wrap Bucky had brought. He kissed his lover gently, and positioned him to stand in the center of the bedroom.

"I'm going to leave your mouth and eyes uncovered for now,” he said, pulling Bucky's hair back in a smooth ponytail. “If you act out, you'll lose those privileges.”

“Promise?”

Steve yanked on the ponytail, a little harder than he usually would. “Jesus _Lord_ , pet, at least let the coffee hit first, okay?”

“Nope.”

Steve shook his head. “This is all going to hurt you more than it hurts me.”

Bucky just giggled. They had two days after this to recover, and for him to be a loving, doting boyfriend. He had _today_ to be a giant brat, and still be loved for it.

Steve started by wrapping the tape around Bucky's arms, and then starting at his shoulders, binding his arms to his side. The tape was bright red and stuck easily to itself, and Steve overlapped it neatly to cover Bucky's body from shoulders to waist, only his hands still free.

He started again halfway down Bucky's thighs, gently prodding him to stand with feet together. The tape was light and colorful, a nice counterpoint to how truly helpless Bucky would be – unable to feed himself or move on his own, reliant on Steve for everything.

Steve's cock was already throbbing when he finished wrapping Bucky's thighs down to his knees. The thick muscle swelled under the bright blue tape, and Steve pressed a kiss to the bare skin where hip met torso, caressing the bound leg. He felt Bucky flex, then relax. “Good pet,” he murmured, and picked a fresh roll, red again, to bind Bucky's calves together. The curves of his body showed easily under the thin tape, and he could feel Bucky fighting to stay upright and balanced, his arms and legs bound tightly.

“I've got you,” he said, and tipped Bucky into his arms in a bridal carry, bringing him the few feet to the bed and setting him in the center. “I want those ticklish feet of yours free, but I think this will do for now. I'm not afraid to add more tape, if I think you deserve it.”

Bucky snorted. “You think this'll hold me?”

“No,” Steve said mildly. “But I think this will.” He rummaged around in a drawer and came out with a small strip of leather that he held up. “You can come as often as you want, darling. But if you annoy me, the cock ring goes on.”

“I was born annoying you.”

Steve exhaled loudly, but Bucky was already squirming to the edge of the bed. Steve crossed his arms and watched his lover sit up, then slide so that he stood.

“And?” Steve asked.

Bucky giggled and started hopping across the room. “I'm freeeee,” he sang out, bouncing a little awkwardly, but definitely gaining ground. He was almost to the doorway when he went off balance and started to fall, head aimed right for the corner of the doorframe.

“Got you,” Steve said, catching him inches away. “You're so cute when you think you're smart.”

Bucky giggled again when Steve hauled him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the bed. “I'm super smart.”

“Uh huh.” Steve dropped him down with a little bounce. “You're in a really good mood.”

Bucky gave a little wriggle. “I'm allowed to come, 'n I'm all trussed up and you're a softy who'll let me stay like this all day.” He smiled winsomely up at Steve. “You're such a good Dom.”

“You're a really naughty pet,” Steve mimicked back, and Bucky stuck his tongue out. “I like it when you're in such a good mood, though. I think you should stay that way.” He skittered his fingers over the bandages around Bucky's ribs. “Bet I can keep you laughing.”

“No, no, _no_ , you wouldn't do that,” Bucky begged, and shrieked when Steve tickled behind his knees. “Don't you _dare_ \--”

Steve laughed, going for the soles of Bucky's feet with one hand, the soft skin behind his knees with the other. “Look how happy my pet is!”

Bucky screeched and laughed and yelped, twisting and turning to try and get away from Steve and failing utterly.

Steve tickled the back of his neck, then went back to his feet while Bucky kicked and writhed, laughing helplessly. Steve _had_ to join in, blowing a raspberry on Bucky's neck and tickling over his covered chest, then back to his knees.

“Oh my God, you're _evil_ ,” Bucky managed between gasps for breath.

“Yup, that's me. Captain America is secretly evil,” Steve said helpfully.

“ _Awful_ ,” Bucky wailed, and managed to jackknife himself off the bed, landing on the floor with a little 'oof'.

“You okay?” Steve asked, concerned for a moment.

“Wheee!” Bucky replied, while rolling for the doorway.

Steve lounged on the bed and watched him go until he hit the doorway. The long way.

“Shit,” said Bucky.

“In your own time,” said Steve.

“I don't like you anymore,” Bucky informed the floor, which he was facedown on.

“Aww,” Steve cooed, and went over, hoisting Bucky into his arms again. He bit Bucky's ear lightly, and carried him out into the living room before settling him gently on the floor. He got a pillow from the sofa and slipped it under Bucky's head, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Y'r such a softy,” Bucky murmured, but he leaned into the touch just the same.

“You're in so much trouble,” Steve informed him.

Bucky gave a happy little wriggle as Steve went back into the bedroom, coming out with the bag of vet wrap.

“Right, you tried to escape twice,” he mused out loud. “I want my pet right where I put him, that's why I _do_ this. Maybe it'll be easier if you can't see where you are.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky whined. “But I wanna see _you_.”

“It would definitely be easier if you didn't talk back,” Steve said dryly.

“You'd miss it if I was quiet,” Bucky said.

“Ugh, you wish.” Steve tossed a roll of wrap thoughtfully in his hand. “I think you need to be wrapped up a little more, just as a reminder that you're mine.” He knelt by Bucky and wrapped his hand around his lover's cock, pumping slowly. “You're totally mine, Bucky Barnes. It's my job to take care of you, and your job to lie there.” He kissed Bucky, and whispered into his mouth. “Totally helpless. Can't move on your own. You're at my mercy, darling, for anything I want to do to you.”

Bucky moaned and shuddered at the words. Steve moved his hand more quickly. “Oh, yes. You love that best of all. When I'm taking care of you, and you can't do a thing. I could tickle you for hours, or make love to you, or anything I wanted.”

Bucky wailed and arched his back. “Steve, I'm gonna--”

“It's okay,” Steve whispered, hand still steady. “You can come. Show me how beautiful you are when I get you off.”

Bucky did, coming into Steve' hand with a wail, his arms flexing against his bindings, then relaxing.

Steve kissed him down, then wiped his hand off and retrieved another roll of wrap. “I'll just secure your legs a little better,” he said. “I think you have a little too much range of motion.”

Bucky nodded blearily, and sighed when Steve wrapped his knees, then added another layer from hips to ankles.

“You really like that,” Steve said, rubbing Bucky's legs.

“Uh huh.” Bucky gave him a sweet, sleepy smile. “Like knowing I can't move, but you're here. You can threaten, but I know you won't hurt me. You'll make sure I get food and water, 'n' you'll be so good to me.”

“Like you don't even know.” Steve smiled and caressed Bucky's cheek. “And speaking of, do you want water, sweetheart?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve helped him sit up, legs straight out in front of him, and reached for one of the water bottles he'd scattered around the house. He helped Bucky drink, and kissed him when he was done.

“You're so brave,” he said quietly. “I forget what all this might mean for you. And you're _so_ brave, pet. I'm so proud of you.”

Bucky flushed, but he also smiled at Steve's praise. “It's _you_. I couldn't do this with anyone else, but I trust you.”

“Lucky me,” Steve said, and meant it. He cuddled with Bucky for a little bit longer, the two of them enjoying the quiet moment before the next round of play began.

 

“I'm hungry,” Bucky said.

“For my cock?” Steve asked innocently, and giggled when Bucky tried to head-butt him. “Ugh, fine. If I leave you here while I get something, will you try to get away?”

“What do you think?” Bucky asked.

“Look, just don't be a total dumbass about it, okay?” Steve yanked on Bucky's hair. “Points for creativity, but if you hurt yourself, play ends instantly.”

“Deal,” Bucky said happily. “Can I have a kiss?”

“No,” Steve said, as he bent over and kissed Bucky sweetly. “I'll be back soon.”

“Kay,” Bucky said, giving an experimental wiggle.

He made sure he was exactly where Steve had left him when he came back, a little bowl of nuts and dried fruit in his hand.

Steve stopped and narrowed his eyes. “I'm suspicious.”

“Is this the thanks I get when I behave?” Bucky frowned and wriggled his fingers. “Oooh, snacks.”

Steve laughed and knelt by him, feeding him an almond. “Yes, yes it is. What did you do, while I was away, pet?”

“Laid here and thought about how much I loved my boyfriend,” Bucky cooed.

“Of course you did,” Steve said. “That's what good, well-behaved pets who like rewards do.” He gave Bucky a few more almonds, and a dried apricot. “Good?”

“Uh huh. Thank you, for real.”

Steve smiled and leaned over, kissing Bucky's forehead. “You're welcome, for real. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky murmured, and Steve gave him a few more bits to eat.

“I thought I might drag you out to the porch,” Steve said. “I think I can just about trust you to not make a break for it from there.”

“Stairs are a little more painful than I'm willing to deal with,” Bucky agreed. “Wait, drag?”

But Steve had already stood up and grabbed one of Bucky's ankles.

“Oh my _God,_ ” Bucky yelled. “I am an _elite assassin_ , you cannot drag me around like a bag of garbage.”

“I carry _them_ ,” Steve pointed out. “Otherwise they rip and you get garbage juice everywhere.” He started dragging Bucky across the living room by his foot. “And I don't care who you are, you're also my pet, so nyah.”

“Who let you be a superhero? Seriously?” Bucky asked.

“Lotsa people. Watch your head on the threshold, love of my life,” Steve said cheerfully. He finished dragging Bucky out to the porch, then over to the swing, and heaved him up there not unlike a sack of potatoes.

“I cannot _believe_ I opted for your side,” Bucky said. “The _Russians_ wouldn't be dragging me around by my feet.”

Steve set him sitting upright, his legs straight out in front of him and his back leaning against the arm-rest of the swing. “Eh, they also don't really have a functioning economy.”

“If I had my copy of Piketty right now, I would throw it at you,” Bucky said sourly.

“You can't. You're tied up so tight you can barely move,” Steve pointed out, and leaned over to give Bucky a filthy kiss. “You need me to move you. You'll need me to feed you, to set you right if you fall over, to keep you safe.”

“Gnah,” Bucky said, shuddering. “Steve...”

“Uh huh. You need me to keep you laughing, and to add another layer of wrap if you need it. You need me to kiss you,” Steve said, between pressing soft, small kisses all over Bucky's face. “You need me to jerk you off, or suck you, or fuck you. All you can do is sit there and be mine.”

Bucky moaned softly and tilted his head, seeking out a deeper kiss, which Steve gave him. “'m yours. That's what the collar means...”

“Uh huh.” Steve kissed him again, then kissed his throat next to the warm leather. “You're mine, just like I'm yours.”

Bucky made a soft, keening sound.

“Hey, you know that.” Steve perched on the side of the swing, next to Bucky's bound legs, and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair. “You know I'm yours, pet, forever and always.”

“'Til the end of the line,” Bucky murmured, and smiled when Steve hugged him tighter.

“You remember.”

“Of course I remember, Steve.” Bucky twisted his head to give Steve another deep kiss. “I remember everything, love.”

Steve smiled, and leaned their foreheads together. “Gonna give you a lot more good stuff to remember.”

“I know, you hopeless dork.” Bucky was smiling back, though, and nudged his face forward for another kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve murmured, their kisses growing quicker, more passionate. Steve swung his leg over Bucky's hips, but still knelt, so that his crotch lined up with Bucky's metal hand.

“Oh, you kinky fuck,” Bucky said.

“What was your first goddamn clue?” Steve laughed and popped his jeans open, unzipping the fly slowly. “God, my sexy pet. You're so fucking hot like this, all wrapped up and just for me.”

Bucky moaned and kissed and encouraged Steve, reaching with his metal fingers. If that got the little button vibe he'd palmed earlier to drop down from his wrist, well, no one needed to know. It clicked into place at the base of his palm, and he kissed Steve to cover for it while he un-palmed the controller with his other hand.

“Told you I wanted to be your sex toy,” he murmured. “Want you to use me. Make yourself so happy on me.”

Steve gave a happy growl, and lined himself up so he could kiss Bucky and get a hand-job at the same time. “My good Pet, yes, yes, want you to get me off...”

“Oh, I will,” Bucky said, and hit the dial on the controller, starting with the lowest vibration setting. The little button was powerful, and set his whole hand to vibrating lightly.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Steve hissed, his eyes rolling back as Bucky dialed the vibrations up. “What the fuck, oh my God, oh my _God_.”

Bucky giggled and nibbled at Steve's neck. “Teach you to leave me alone for a minute.”

“I don't want to know,” Steve moaned, rolling his hips and jacking himself off on Bucky's vibrating hand. “I don't. Keep the mystery. Jesus Christ, you're perfect, pet.”

Bucky giggled and jacked the vibe up as high as it would go. “That's my baby,” he cooed as Steve braced himself and started to fuck Bucky's hand in earnest.

“That's my _pet_ ,” Steve growled and went for Bucky's throat, biting on top of the collar and making Bucky wail in surprise and pleasure. Steve made a low sound, his hips steady, the two of them kissing now. Bucky was barely aware of how gorgeous Steve's cock looked against the cold metal of his hand, of how intimate this was, and how delicious, the way Steve got himself off on Bucky. “So – _unh_ – good to me.” Steve made a broken sound, gave one more thrust, and came, shaking, pressed against Bucky.

Bucky was kind enough to dial the vibrator down until it was off while Steve caught his breath.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he groaned.

“You're getting all that come out of my hand,” Bucky informed him. “Even the tiny crevices.”

“Anything you want, pet,” Steve moaned. “Jesus.”

Bucky giggled softly, and pressed kisses to Steve's face. He'd hidden the vibrator and the controller in a sofa cushion that morning, and was extremely glad it had worked out.

Steve moaned and shuddered once more, but tucked himself back in his jeans, and Bucky gave up the little button vibrator and the controller, now that the surprise was gone.

“Good lord,” Steve said, dialing it up, then back down. “That's...wow. Uh. That's a pretty neat trick with your arm.”

Bucky giggled, and groaned when Steve stuck the button back to the inside of his wrist. “I am _not_ your living vibrator, Rogers.”

“You literally just proved that you are,” Steve said, having fun turning the vibration up, then down. “Yum.” Steve sighed happily, pressing his crotch against Bucky's hand.

“Nice. I'll remember that,” he added, and plunked down on Bucky's thighs, setting the swing rocking. “I wanna enjoy my tied-up boyfriend now.”

“You weren't before?” Bucky said.

“More emphasis on the 'bound up and can't move' now,” Steve told him, leaning over for a filthy kiss that Bucky was happy to give up, their tongues plunging together, Steve slowly fucking his mouth, just for a few moments. “Mmmm, my sexy boy.” He nuzzled Bucky's shoulder, kissing where the bright red stretchy tape started. “You're so beautiful like this.”

“Good,” Bucky said softly. “Want to be beautiful for you.”

“Got good news for you then. You are. Every moment of every day.” Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands and kissed him again, softer this time. “So gorgeous you take my breath away.”

Bucky nuzzled at Steve's face. “Takes one to know one.”

Steve chuckled, and kissed Bucky, just a little peck on the lips. “Sweetheart.” He dropped his hands, curling one around Bucky's waist. He rubbed his thumb over Bucky's belly, hard and muscled under the tape. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky breathed, voice hitching when Steve kissed his throat. “Fuck...”

“I know,” Steve murmured, trailing his mouth around to kiss the hollow between Bucky's collarbones. “It's stronger because you can't move, somehow.”

Bucky nodded and moaned. “I gotta...trust you,” he managed, and Steve rewarded him with a sudden, harsh kiss.

Bucky gave a shaky laugh. “You like that.”

“Goddamn yes I do,” Steve said, cradling Bucky's face in his hands. “No one in the world would blame you if you didn't trust another person again. I wouldn't have blamed you if you never wanted to play like this again. But you do, and you do, and I love how big your heart is.”

“Steve...”

“Shut it,” Steve said, and kissed him again, lingering and only a little bit sweet and a lot hungry.

Bucky kissed back, his arms flexing, then his thighs, then his whole body tensing and releasing when it found only resistance.

“Okay?” Steve murmured.

“'s a lot,” Bucky whispered. “I can't move...”

“You don't need to,” Steve said, and kissed him, gently this time. “I move you when you need it.” He wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock. “I get you off when you need it. _I_ do it all. You don't need to be able to move, darling.” He started pumping his hand again. “I think you're going to have to come a lot. I'll have to move you around a lot. Tickle you. Feed you and give you water. Maybe bind you down even more, so you know how much you don't need to move, because I take care of everything.”

Bucky whimpered at Steve's plans, and leaned in for a filthy kiss as Steve jacked him off. “Show me how,” he mumbled, and Steve moved off of the swing to wrap his lips around Bucky's cock and suck him down, bobbing his head. The blowjob wasn't drawn out, but wasn't as hard and fast as Steve could have done, and Bucky rode the orgasm out, slumping on the swing as a soft breeze cooled the sweat that had come up on his skin.

“See?” Steve said. “I've got you.” He rubbed Bucky's belly and kissed his metal hand. “You get one minute to recover, love.”

Bucky nodded and consciously slowed his breaths, his heartbeat calming.

“Feeling better?” Steve asked him, exactly one minute later.

Bucky nodded.

“Good,” Steve said, and started to tickle under his chin.

Bucky giggled and squirmed. “Nooooo...”

“What? My baby was having a rough moment, so I'm cheering him up,” Steve said innocently. “I just want him to be happy.”

“I am!” Bucky yelped, when Steve started tickling his sides, wriggling a fingertip into his armpit. “Oh my God, that tickles _so bad_.”

“Well, yeah,” Steve said, grinning at him. “I gave my pet a cuddle, and a blowjob, and now he gets tickles. Always cheers him up like nothing else.”

Bucky shrieked and wriggled, yowling when Steve started to tickle behind his knees, squirming as he wriggled his fingers on the bottom of Bucky's feet. He writhed and giggled, curling his body up to protect his belly and knees, while Steve went for his sides.

“Whoa!” Bucky was still gasping for breath when he overbalanced and fell off of the swing, landing hard onto Steve.

Steve didn't miss a beat, though, rolling Bucky gently onto the porch and tickling him until he was bright red and crying, barely able to breathe.

“There we go,” Steve said, great satisfaction in his voice. “My pet needs a little torturing sometimes.” He stroked Bucky's hair. “I'm sorry I let you fall, love. Next time I'll get you on the floor to start.”

Bucky, still sucking in air, nodded. “'s'fine,” he managed, and coughed.

“Shh, pet,” Steve soothed, kissing his face when tears still fell. “Color, baby?”

“Green,” Bucky said, taking a deep breath. “That is _excellent_ torture, love. I'm serious. No triggers at all, but I get punished.” He grinned. “Thank you.”

“Suck-up,” Steve said, but he also leaned over and kissed Bucky tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered in Bucky's ear, and kissed the tip of his nose to make him giggle.

He squeezed Bucky's side, and kissed his belly. “You need another layer, and maybe something more. Then I'll feed you lunch, okay?”

Bucky nodded contentedly, and giggled when Steve moved so that he could get his arms around Bucky's shoulders and haul them both up. Bucky's back was to Steve's chest and his feet dragged on the floor while Steve got them inside and back into the sunny bedroom. He tossed Bucky onto the bed with a healthy _thump_ , and went back to the bag of vet tape.

“I like your little trick with your metal hand,” he admitted. “A lot. But I don't see why you need your flesh hand.” Steve settled by his side with a roll of red tape and a pair of scissors. “This needs to be still, like the rest of you,” he decided.

Steve hummed while he worked and Bucky craned his head to watch. Each finger was wrapped in bright red bandaging, and then Steve covered his whole hand, wrist to fingertips, his thumb gently tucked against his palm. He wrapped the tape thickly, so that the shape of Bucky's hand nearly disappeared, and then grabbed another roll.

“You need to stand up for this,” Steve said, and hauled Bucky to his feet, keeping one arm around him to steady him while he added another layer to the wrap around Bucky's torso, this one covering his hand as well. The bandages were getting thick now, and Bucky gave a little sigh at the comfortable tightness around his body.

“That's right,” Steve murmured, and kissed between his eyes. “You don't need to be able to do anything, pet. You can't walk, or even drag yourself along the floor. You can't feed yourself, or scratch an itch. You're totally dependent.”

Bucky moaned, his cock twitching at Steve's words, and Steve laughed, delighted.

“Maybe soon,” he said, leaning over to give it a little kiss. “Right now, I want you in more layers.” He tapped between Bucky's eyes. “You don't need to see, darling.”

Bucky nodded happily, and sighed when Steve picked a roll of blue tape and started covering Bucky's face from the tip of his nose up. He closed his eyes when Steve told him to, and gave a little shiver as the stretchy tape covered them. His head was bandaged to his hairline, and then back down, leaving his nose and mouth free.

“There we go,” Steve murmured, finishing it off neatly. “Oh, pet. You're so _gorgeous_ like this.” He patted Bucky's bare hip. “I'm going to get you into the kitchen now, darling, so I can make us lunch. You'll only eat from my fingers, of course.”

Bucky whimpered and nodded, and felt Steve lift him in a bridal carry. “You c'n drag me,” he said.

“Since when do you decide what happens?” Steve asked. “I like this right now. My baby all bound up and totally reliant on me.”

Bucky gave a full-body shudder, and enjoyed the tender attention. He suspected it would be short-lived.

Steve settled him in a chair, though, propping his legs up on another chair and making sure he was comfortable enough. Bucky listened to him make lunch for them; the toaster going, the oily smell of smoked salmon, all the little domestic sounds of Steve getting them food. He relaxed into the quiet of it all, smiling when Steve started to hum to himself.

Bucky felt like he was floating, even when Steve sat down beside him and started to feed him. Bits of toasted bagel with cream cheese and lox; a bite-sized morsel was held to Bucky's lips and it was never too much, and never felt stingy. He could hear Steve eating too; good. Sharing a meal was just right.

Steve started to intersperse fork-fulls of a spinach salad, the tangy dressing playing well off of the main meal, and he held a straw to Bucky's lips regularly as well, letting him sip cool, sweet juice.

Bucky ate until he was full and shook his head at any more, then smiled, listening to Steve finish the meal off.

“Fuck, you're so hot like this,” Steve murmured in admiration. “Stay right here and I'll put everything away and then...well, you'll see.”

Bucky shivered, and waited. He probably could roll off of the chairs and squirm away, but it would hurt hitting the floor, and Steve would probably hear him and...obeying felt nice. For the moment.

Steve worked quickly, and Bucky was enormously satisfied to find himself being dragged into the living room by his feet again. It was easier to be bratty when Steve was in a playful mood too.

Bucky giggled, and squirmed as Steve let his feet drop. “Where am I?”

“Middle of the room,” Steve said. “There's about five feet of clear space around you on all sides.”

Bucky relaxed. Plenty of room to move around. “You're so good to me, baby.”

“Uh huh. You just remember that,” Steve teased. He leaned over Bucky and kissed him, quick and light. “I know my guy. Same rules as earlier, though. Any real pain or getting hurt, unless it's truly unforeseeable, play ends instantly.”

Bucky arched his back, and rolled over to nuzzle against Steve's knee. “Got it. Hey Steve?”

“What is it, pet?” Steve asked indulgently, scritching his hair.

And oh. Oh, for fuck's sake. Bucky had been meaning to say something filthy, or funny, or probably both. He liked this light day, just joking with each other, nothing huge. He liked being a little bratty, and the tickle torture, and laughing until his belly ached. But this time, just a few years ago, he had been a brainwashed killer, not knowing who he was, a weapon owned by evil men. And now he was...himself.

“I love you,” Bucky said. “Steve, I love you.”

“I know, baby,” Steve murmured, still stroking Bucky's hair. “I love you too, always.”

Bucky smiled at the simple words and snuggled close, just for a few breaths. Just a memory to carry with him when they had to be apart for a mission or whatever.

Steve was patient and let him have this time, but it was soon enough that glee bubbled up again, and Bucky started to explore. He straightened out and rolled over away from Steve, giggling when Steve bracketed him with his arms, 'trapping' Bucky in place.

So Bucky giggled, squirming out from under Steve and making a break for the other side.

Steve laughed and chased him, yelping when Bucky curled up and headbutted Steve in the chest.

“I regret nothing,” Bucky informed him, and tried to see if he could somersault like this.

“Whoops, sorry,” he heard Steve say as his calves hit a coffee table.

“Ow,” Bucky said cheerfully, and somersaulted back, laughing when he practically landed in Steve's lap. “Hi, honey.”

“Hi, pet,” Steve said, and kissed his neck. “Having fun?”

“Uh huh.” Bucky gave a happy wriggle, and tried to roll away, squirming across the floor. Everything was held tight, and this felt so, so good. And his lover was right there, watching out for him, as he learned when Steve's hand quickly cushioned his head against the leg of a chair. “Oops.”

“Oops is right,” Steve said fondly. “Okay wiggly, we're gonna play a game.”

“Is it the 'suck Bucky's dick' game?”

“Oh my _God_.” Steve sighed and pinched Bucky's nose. “No, it's the 'why didn't I just tie you to the bed and gag you when I had the chance' game.” A little kiss, because Steve was the dumbest, biggest softy in the whole world. “Lie still, pet. _Completely_ still. It'll be worth it.”

“Okay, but only because I want to, not because you asked me.”

Steve had to lie down he was laughing so hard, and very clearly made sure to land on Bucky as hard as he could.

“Ooof. You're _heavy_ ,” Bucky bitched, while Steve giggled into his tummy.

“You're heavier,” Steve said, picking up Bucky's feet and dragging him to safety.

“I have a _prosthetic arm_ and you should know better than to make fun of it,” Bucky said primly.

Oh – he must have hit a nerve with that one, because he got an awfully tender kiss.

“Sorry?” Steve whispered into his ear.

“Shh. I'm teasing,” Bucky murmured back. “Kiss me again, though?” It gave him a chance to kiss back, tongue just touching Steve's lips, their mouths opening together, breathing together. Baby, baby, you can tease me about that. You can tease me about anything, especially when we're playing. You dingbat. I love you.

All of these things didn't need to be said with words, and his top was comforted enough to kiss Bucky's bandaged-up nose, and then leave him with a little pat to his metal arm.

Bucky lay still for a moment, just listening – things were being moved around, but nothing big. The sounds of Steve walking in a circle around him, setting things down. Soft footsteps coming back over to him and – _oh_ , that was so nice. Steve lying down beside him and pulling Bucky into his arms, wrapping arms and legs tightly around him. Bucky definitely made a sound at that, and he hoped it was approving, but knowing that Steve was one more layer of bondage just switched his brain right off.

“That's my pet,” Steve cooed, and hugged harder.

“Gnuh,” Bucky offered, and grinned when Steve started to giggle, nosing the back of his neck.

“Okay, pet. You like wiggling around so much, we're gonna have fun with it.” A little kiss, surprisingly soft and tender. “Our toys are arrayed around you. When you find one, you have to figure out what it is. If you get it right, I'll use it on you. If you get it _wrong_ , though, it gets put away and you don't get to play with it, but you _do_ get an orgasm, whether you want one or not.” Steve nipped at his throat. “Oh, and there are some new surprises you haven't seen before, so think carefully before you speak. You get one guess, no clues, no help.”

Bucky gave a little wriggle, and moaned when Steve cupped his cock in one giant, warm hand. “When you've got them all,” he whispered in Bucky's ear, “then you'll be _my_ sex toy, to use you however I like.”

Bucky moaned softly, arching into Steve's touch.

Steve laughed, and kissed him. “All right, pet. It's all you now, darling.”

Bucky smiled and sat up carefully as Steve slipped away from him and walked to stand several feet away. More or less at random, Bucky rolled to his right, stretching out so he couldn't miss anything. He had his mouth free, his feet, and his metal hand, and very little else. This called for skills.

He rolled over something with his chest, and squirmed around to get his feet onto it, and sighed a bit in relief. This one was easy. “It's the vibe I gave you for your birthday two years ago.” They had been lovers for a hot minute at the time, and Bucky hadn't been entirely certain how the present would go over.

The present had gone over very, very well, considering how Steve had ended the night being fucked by said vibrator, screaming as he came for the fourth time in about fifteen minutes.

Steve laughed and knelt by Bucky. “Mmmhmm. Lie down for me baby.”

Bucky did, and smiled when Steve touched the hard plastic to his lips. He opened his mouth and did his best to fellate the vibe for Steve, who hummed in approval and turned it on to the lowest setting.

Bucky moaned when Steve drew the vibe out of his mouth, and then moaned a _lot_ when he felt the tip circle one nipple, then the other. The sensation was considerably deadened by the layers of vet wrap, but there was enough there to be a real tease.

Steve leaned over for a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into Bucky's mouth while he continued to trace Bucky's nipples.

He drew away and turned the vibe off. “Next toy, pet.”

Bucky bitched for a moment – he _really_ liked that vibe – and scrunched up to pivot around, then start rolling in a new direction.

Huh, this was a new one. Bucky explored with his mouth, then his metal hand. “Dildo?” he finally guessed. It was shaped a little oddly, but it was his best guess.

“Nope, sorry. Vibe.” Bucky yelped when it started buzzing – shit, it was _powerful_. “Controlled via an app. So next time I have a meeting and you don't, this'll be in your ass.” Steve leaned over and nipped at Bucky's ear. “I'll be sitting there making plans with Maria. Going over stats from our last fight, or getting briefed on my next PR gig.” A sharp bite. “And I'll be making you come the entire time.”

Bucky whimpered.

“But that's in the future. No playing with this today,” Steve said cheerfully, taking it away. “Also, you have to come now.”

“That's my punishment?” Bucky asked.

“There's seven toys in total. You keep getting stuff wrong...”

Bucky shuddered a little, and moaned when Steve's hand wrapped around his dick. The handjob was perfunctory, a little rough, utterly delicious the way it pulled the orgasm out of Bucky's body and he lay there shivering.

“Next toy,” Steve said with a hearty tap to Bucky's ass approximately half a second after he'd finished coming, and Bucky moaned.

He wriggled and rolled around the room, next getting a cockring (a new one, heavy and steel and cold around his cock, and so, so nice) and then getting it temporarily removed as he got _three_ toys wrong in a row. His brain was scrambled from the bondage, the way he couldn't move as Steve jerked him off each time, his cock aching, his imposed blindness and how his body sang with sensation.

He got the last one right at least, a huge dildo that they'd bought together after a mission that left Bucky in the hospital for a week and Steve barely able to function at home. When the last bandages had come off, they'd gone straight out to an actual sex toy shop, not particularly wanting to wait, and Bucky had learned that double penetration with Steve and a thick dildo was pretty much the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Hm,” Steve said. Bucky's legs were tight together. Steve could finger his hole pretty easily (and did, just exploring for a moment), but there was no way the dildo was getting into him unless some of the wrap came off.

“My mouth,” Bucky said, still shaking a little from the aftershocks of his last orgasm. Everything was sensitive, a little too much, but everything was so fucking _good_ too.

“Oh, yes,” Steve murmured. “I want to see that.” He played the tip of the dildo across Bucky's lips. “You're fucking pretty mouth, pet, I swear.” He smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead. “You'll suck me until I'm hard; you'll take me and the toy. And then I get to have my way with you, my fuck-toy.”

Bucky moaned softly and opened his mouth, suckling hard on the toy. It was soft-skinned, with a harder core, and he moaned when Steve fucked his mouth harder with the dildo.

Bucky rolled over onto his back and made a soft sound around the toy, and then another sound when he heard Steve unzip his jeans. The familiar smell and taste of his lover's cock then, and he opened his mouth, stretching his lips around both the dildo and Steve's cock, groaning and suckling hungrily.

“Oh yes, pet,” Steve breathed. “Oh, this is such a good idea you had. I loved this, just playing all day. You have the best ideas.”

Bucky moaned his agreement, and undulated his body as best he could. He could tilt his head up at least, take Steve deeper and suckle harder, his mouth full.

“That's enough,” Steve panted after just another minute more. “I have an idea.” He stood up, and Bucky yelped when he found himself thrown over his lover's shoulder.

“You big baby,” Steve teased and Bucky laughed, breathlessly. Of course he was hard again _already_ , his fucking stupid hot boyfriend was so hot and so dumb and so perfect...

Bucky yowled when he felt himself thrown down onto the bed, bent at the waist and face-down. His legs were angled out straight behind him, his upper body on the bed, and he turned his head. “What're you gonna do to me?” he asked.

“Whatever I want,” Steve said. “It's your turn to be my toy.”

Bucky gave a very happy wriggle. “You give me the nicest things.”

Steve laughed and smacked Bucky's ass lightly. “Uh huh. Lie there, baby, I gotta get something.”

Bucky wriggled again and mostly lay still, groaning when he felt Steve come back. Their bed was pretty high off of the ground, so when Steve stood behind him, his crotch lined up well with Bucky's ass. “How you gonna fuck me?”

“Like this,” Steve said, and shoved slicked fingers between Bucky's tightly-bound thighs.

“Ngh,” Bucky said, and moaned.

Steve slicked his thighs up, and then he felt Steve's cock lined up just beneath his ass. Bucky moaned softly as Steve slowly, way too slowly, slid his cock in, hard and thick, between Bucky's legs.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Steve groaned. “Oh my God. Oh my fucking God, babydoll you feel so good. Those _thighs_.”

Bucky smiled and squeezed as tight as he could, rewarded with another yell from his lover.

“Motherfuck.” Steve groaned and braced himself, one hand on the bed next to Bucky's face and the other on his shoulder, holding him down. He drew back and then slammed home again, smacking against Bucky's ass.

“Harder, baby,” Bucky cooed, and Steve swore at him, but the next thrust _was_ harder.

Bucky groaned and squeezed and couldn't move, his cock growing harder when he realized how helpless he was like this, Steve pounding into him, his cock hot between Bucky's thighs.

Bucky lay in enforced stillness and moaned, wiggled as much as he could, squeezed his thighs, and felt his cock shake as Steve fucked him, all intimacy and trust and fun and sexy games. The day was so _full_ , and he came with a shriek as lightning went through him.

Steve swore again, his hips pistoning harder, and Bucky laughed because he was free and in love and probably looked like a total dip, wrapped up tight like this but also adored, hand-fed and cuddled and played with all day, and in the middle of laughing Steve came, his spend flooding Bucky's thighs, and he slumped over Bucky with a low moan, the two of them finally still.

Steve rolled off of him and shoved Bucky up onto the bed and then flopped on top of him, the both of them giggling now.

“I love you,” Bucky said warmly, and got a kiss in return.

“Love you too,” Steve said, wrapping around him tightly. “Holy _shit_ that was a good one.”

“Mmm _hmm_.” Bucky sighed and nuzzled a little closer. “I got some good ideas.”

“From time to time,” Steve agreed, and bit his jaw lightly. “Okay like this for a little while?”

“Okay like this for as long as you want,” Bucky assured him, and sighed happily when Steve wrapped around him more tightly, and the two of them rested for a moment.

They kissed, and talked softly. About how much they liked playing like this. About how good the vacation had been, and how they were both kind of looking forward to going back to work. Bucky told Steve a few more ideas he had for play sometime, and Steve kissed him and petted him, and promised he'd try a few out.

Bucky squirmed and explored the limits of his bondage a little more on the safe softness of the bed. He was gross and sticky with his come and Steve's, but they could change the sheets before bed. For now it was fun to giggle and bend, try to roll, try to sit up and only be able to do it with Steve's help.

The change in air heralded the setting sun, and Bucky was getting hungry, and a little restless.

Steve started with Bucky's head, cutting through the bandages carefully. He covered Bucky's eyes with his hands and had him get used to the darkness that way, then gradually let light filter in until Bucky was blinking up at his lover.

“Hey cutie-pie,” he said, and giggled when Steve gave him a little peck. “Holy shit,” he said, looking at the two of them.

The vet wrap that had been neat and clean this morning...wasn't. Not by a long shot. And Steve's hair looked like it had been styled with a blender, and Steve was naked and not particularly clean himself either.

Bucky himself looked like the floor of a porn shoot, and he told Steve so, and Steve laughed so hard he snorted, and Bucky fell in love for the thousandth time that day.

“Okay porn floor,” Steve said. “Ready to get out of that?”

“No, but I should,” Bucky sighed, and wriggled. “I'm starting to get sore.”

“None of that,” Steve agreed, and quickly cut him free – his arms, his torso, and his hand first, kissing the marks the bandages had left. He retrieved the vibrator button on Bucky's metal hand, promised him they'd use it again soon, and freed his legs.

Bucky gave a full-body stretch, groaning happily as he rolled over and stretched again, moving with freedom now.

“C'mon, we should shower,” Steve said warmly. “Then you can help me with dinner.”

“Mmm, yes please.” Bucky rolled over again and into Steve's lap, sitting up and wrapping around him. “I love you. You're such a good Dom. Thank you.”

“You're the best pet in the world,” Steve assured him, and kissed him sweetly. “Thank _you_.” A big, squeezy hug. “C'mon, we both reek.”

Bucky giggled and stood carefully, getting used to being upright again – and then, without missing a beat, hauled Steve up into his arms, giggling when his lover's long legs wrapped around his waist. “My turn for this,” he said, carrying Steve to the bathroom like the world's biggest, dumbest, blondest koala.

Steve just smiled and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder as Bucky started the hot shower, in between pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dietraumerei.tumblr.com
> 
> (And big ups to allrealities for giving me the guess-the-sex-toy idea! Thank you so so much!)


	6. The One Where Steve Basically Writes Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Ohhhh man. This was something else to write. Like a new level of glee.
> 
> Please note: There's a lot of medical role play in this chapter, but at no point is anyone actually hurt, for what it's worth. Also there's literally Magical Healing Cock, but it's sort of...tongue-in-cheek? A very self-aware role-play? It's all in play, is what I'm trying to say, and the characters are aware of that.

“Hey honey? You got a minute?”

Steve came over and wrapped Bucky in a hug. This must've been a not-great therapy session. “For you? I got a couple minutes,” he teased, and Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, hugging him back.

“What's up?” Steve murmured.

“Come and sit, this might take a little while. It's not...bad,” Bucky said. “Not exactly.”

“Okay.” They settled on the sofa, side-by-side, close but not touching. Steve tried to relax and be open and listening and ready for whatever Bucky had. He reckoned he got about halfway there, going by the way Bucky was smiling at him.

“Hey, so. Remember when you asked if I wanted to do some medical play as your sub?”

“Yeah.” It had turned into a fun, funny day with vet wrap instead. Steve wouldn't have traded that for the world, and he told Bucky so.

“I loved that day too.” Bucky reached out, weaving his fingers with Steve's. “Would you still want to do something kinky like that, though?”

“Well, yeah. But only if you want to, baby.” Steve squeezed Bucky's hand softly. “I know it's not your thing, in a really big way.”

“It isn't, but I think...okay. So what I was talking about today was...the way I was treated at Hydra, and being able to...to overwrite those lessons, and that way of being.”

Steve nodded. Bucky still, instinctively, sometimes expected punishment or neglect or pain. It broke Steve's heart to see it, and he admittedly went a little overboard showing Bucky how his life was now.

Bucky took a deep breath. “I would get hurt, and...be treated a certain way. And I can't get it out of my head, and I don't...I can't know that it's different now.” Another deep breath. “So. What we came up with today was if I wrote down a time I got hurt, bad. And if we re-enacted that, but you...took care of me. The way it's supposed to be.”

Steve was a highly-trained soldier. And he'd had _media_ training, too. He was disciplined and could choose which emotions to hide or reveal. (He mostly picked hide.) He was very, very good at it, which was why he just smiled and patted Bucky's leg and said, “I'd love to do that for you, sweetheart,” instead of setting off fireworks and doing cartwheels which was what was happening inside of his head.

Bucky giggled. “I've just made your year, haven't I?”

“Pretty much totally and entirely,” Steve said, as his eyes turned into actual hearts. A whole scene to pamper Bucky and care for him and show him how things were supposed to work. A whole scene with bandages and moving carefully and lots of cuddles and –

“Hey,” said Steve. “I have an idea, lemme run it past you.”

 

* * *

 

“You yellow out the instant you feel uncomfortable,” Steve said, buckling the collar around Bucky's neck. “I mean it, love. No testing boundaries today.” A soft kiss. “I want my baby good.”

“I'll be _fine_ ,” Bucky said for the eighteenth time that morning. “I promise. Now go get ready for your end of the deal.”

Steve grinned, kissed him one more time, and went to the spare room to get changed into scrubs. And to put his first surprise into action.

 

Bucky changed into a hospital gown and lay down quietly on their bed. They'd talked about getting a real hospital bed, but Bucky had turned white while just looking at pictures, and quickly vetoed it. This was going to be tough enough; he might as well be in familiar surroundings, like the big bed they shared when they lived in the Tower.

He _agreed_ to this. It would be fine. Bucky touched the leather collar around his neck. Steve would be gentle and probably funny and worry too much, and Bucky would have the nicest, easiest day of his life. And at any point he could pause things. Or he could say 'red' and everything would stop and Steve would do whatever Bucky needed. This was going to be good. It would be good.

Bucky got his breathing calmed, and he lay there trying to relax for a few minutes until Steve came into the room, pushing a small metal cart. “Hi,” he said warmly, smiling at Bucky. “You must be James. I'm your nurse, Grant.”

Steve was wearing scrubs that fit him properly and weren't a size too small. That fact alone was enough to stun Bucky for a few seconds until he noticed Steve's black-rimmed hipster glasses.

Bucky's boyfriend knew him so well.

“Hi Grant,” Bucky said softly, and licked his lips. “You can call me Bucky.”

“Bucky, then.” Steve perched on the edge of the bed and pulled a clipboard from the top of of the tray, flipping to a page that Bucky had carefully written down from his crystal-clear memories. “Wow, you've been through the wringer, sweetheart. We'll get you all fixed up, though.” He smiled at Bucky from behind his stupid hot glasses. “You're aware that we have some experimental treatments, here?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. To, uh. To decrease effects from trauma.”

“Uh huh. I'll be helping you with that, too.” 'Grant' softened his expression. “First it's going to be some old-fashioned medical care, though. You've really been through a lot, haven't you?”

“Been worse before,” Bucky managed.

“Poor thing.” Grant smiled again, sweet and a little goofy. “I've got everything on your chart, but if there's anything else that hurts when we're done, you just let me know, okay?”

Bucky nodded.

“Right. Well, most of this has been treated, so I'll just be bandaging you up as needed. We've got to keep your wounds clean, so they heal nice and healthy, you know?”

“They'll heal anyway,” Bucky said. “There's no need to...to waste your time.”

“It's not a waste,” Grant said, pulling the cart a little closer. “Taking care of you isn't a waste of anything, Bucky.”

“But I don't need...”

“Maybe not. But it means you'll feel better while you heal, so it's important. Can you sit up a little for me? Good, that's perfect.” Grant tucked a pillow behind Bucky's neck to support him. “Wow, you did a number on your eye, sweetheart.”

“Uh, guess so.” Anyone else would have lost it. Bucky was just blind in one eye for a few days, while it healed. He even went out and fought. Scared the living shit out of his support team.

“Hey, who's the medical professional here? Me, that's who. And I'm tellin' you you did a number on it,” Grant teased. “Okay, sweetheart, close your eye for me – that's perfect. I'm going to put a gauze pad here, just to make sure nothing gets close to hurting you again.”

Bucky felt a soft pad press against his left eyelid and breathed deeply.

“Okay, I'm putting a bigger square over it, and I'm going to tape that in place.” Grant narrated everything he did before doing it, and Bucky felt his shoulders relax. The eye was going to be the worst.

“Open your other eye for me, Bucky,” Grant requested, and Bucky did so, blinking a little and flushing at the smile he got.

“Perfect. You've got the nicest eyes, honey, you really do. You'll be back up to two in no time,” Steve said, tucking a strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. “You doing okay? You want some water?”

Bucky shook his head. “I'm fine,” he said.

“Awesome. You let me know, and I'll check in, and together we'll make sure you're taken care of,” Grant told him, and consulted his clipboard again. “Oooh, dislocated shoulder. That's a nasty one. I know we already reduced it, but you're gonna be sore, so a sling will help. Sit up a little for me, darling, and – yeah.”

Grant slipped a sling around Bucky's neck and shoulders, and tucked his right arm into it. The sling was soft and lightly padded, with more padding on the strap around his neck. Grant adjusted it so that Bucky's arm lay on his torso at a right angle, the weight of the limb off of his shoulder. “Okay?” Grant asked, and Bucky nodded. “Good.” He squeezed Bucky's hand gently, and gave his arm a little pat. “Poor thing, dislocations hurt a lot. You're doing so good, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and looked down. Hurt never mattered before.

“You feeling better?” Grant asked softly. “That's really, really important to me, Bucky, that you feel good. That's what I'm here for, just to help you heal.”

“I'm feeling...better,” Bucky said, and even kind of meant it, a little to his own surprise. He remembered the pain of the dislocated shoulder clearly, remembered reducing it on his own. And now gentle hands had helped him into a sling, and it didn't matter that he couldn't use his arm. He wasn't supposed to. That was what Grant was for.

(“You want to what?” Bucky had asked, a little delighted.

“Roleplay a sexy nurse, _okay?”_ Steve had admitted. “I wanna be your sexy nurse, Bucky. Jesus.”

“Every day, and twice on Sundays,” Bucky had told him, and then kissed him a whole lot. He'd always wanted a sexy nurse of his own.)

“Ooof, your tummy. Did you fight a lawnmower?” Grant teased, after looking at his clipboard again. “Good grief, Bucky.”

There had been long, deep scratches, some of them bleeding heavily, from his chest to his waist. When it had happened for real, he'd put on a fresh shirt, a tight one, and hoped it would hold together.

“We've got stitches in where it's needed, but I want to wrap you up, just to be on the safe side,” Grant told him, examining the diagram Bucky had drawn. “Is it okay if I push your gown up? You can stay sitting up.”

“That's fine,” Bucky said, because he was almost used to getting asked about his own bodily autonomy now.

Grant gently rucked the thin gown up around Bucky's armpits and got to work. He taped a few pieces of gauze here and there, and kissed Bucky's bellybutton to make him giggle. Next he reached for a roll of gauze, and started to wrap it around Bucky's torso. “Not too tight?”

Bucky shook his head. “It's fine.”

“Good,” Grant said. “If anything does become uncomfortable, though, you tell me right away. I can adjust it for you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt by accident.”

Bucky giggled. “I think I'll be fine, but thanks.”

“Hey, I mean it.” Grant touched the side of his face. “You're dealing with a lot, honey. And we're gonna have some specialized therapy later, just for you, to help you feel happy and good. You gotta let me know if anything feels wrong.”

“I will,” Bucky promised, settling in. The feel of something wrapped around his body was familiar, and the fell of being cared for was...not familiar – not in this context – but good. So good.

Grant finished bandaging his torso and helped him lie back down, pulling down the hospital gown again, to its full length of hitting Bucky mid-thigh.

“We gotta get some in for the tall guys like you,” he teased gently. “You got those nice long legs, honey.” He looked at the chart and frowned. “Oh, sweetheart. Your poor thigh.” He reached for a big square of cotton and taped it over the top of Bucky's right quad. “You're so lucky. A few inches off, and even you would've bled out.”

Shit, Bucky shouldn't have gone into such detail. And also he maybe should have thought _before_ saying out loud, “I guess that would have been bad?”

Grant took a deep breath. “Yeah, that would've been bad.”

“You don't even know me,” Bucky said. “I'm just a weapon.”

“No you're not,” Grant said, starting to wrap gauze around Bucky's thigh, his hand gentle as he held Bucky's leg up a little. “You're a nice guy with pretty eyes and legs for miles. You like my jokes, or at least you put up with them.” He smiled at Bucky. “You're not a weapon at all, sweetheart. Besides, there's at least one person who would miss you so bad if you died.”

“Who?” Bucky asked, licking his lips again. He was a tool of Hydra. No one missed him.

“Whoever gave you that collar,” Grant said, pausing to touch Bucky's throat. “They must love you a _whole_ lot, give you a nice collar like that.”

“They do,” Bucky said, warmth blossoming in his belly. This wasn't real. Or rather, it was, but it was a _better_ reality, full of gentle touches and affection. And also his super-hot boyfriend who played kink games with him. “He does, I mean. My boyfriend. He loves me a lot.”

“Uh huh, see what I'm saying? You don't give a guy a collar like that and not love 'em.” Grant grinned at him, a little cheeky now. “What's his name, this boyfriend?”

“Steve.”

“Not a bad name.” Grants eyes were twinkling now, inviting Bucky in on the joke. “He treat you well, this Steve? He's good to you?”

“The best,” Bucky said, playing it straight. “He really is, _Grant_. He spoils me and is so nice to me all the time, even when I don't deserve it.”

“Bet you anything he thinks you always deserve it,” Grant confided, and tied off the bandage on Bucky's thigh with a little pat. “There you go, honey, that should feel better. Oh, hey, your boyfriend. Is he...how do you feel about him?”

Bucky shrugged. “Enh, he's okay I guess.”

“Oh my shitting good Christ. Pause scene,” Steve said, and burst out laughing, practically falling onto Bucky's lap. Bucky was laughing so hard he just curled over Steve.

“You _asshole_ ,” Steve managed between giggles.

“Oh my God, fish for compliments much?” Bucky shot back, and he mimed a punch at Steve's face. “You are _terrible_.”

“Fuck you, that was totally in character!”

“Uh huh. Nice glasses by the way, _Grant_.”

Steve grinned up at him. “Thought you'd like that. Everything good so far, babe?”

“The best,” Bucky said, and meant it.

“Good. You here in the present the whole time?”

Bucky shrugged. “Basically. It's easy to...to say what I was thinking, when it happened the first time. But I know I'm here with you, love.”

“Good.” Steve sat up and kissed Bucky deeply. “I love this. Love you.”

“Love you too, mushface. C'mon, we got a whole scene to play out.” Bucky grinned. “And I got a backless gown with your name on it.”

“My guy's so sexy,” Steve told the world happily, and he kissed Bucky to get them back into the right headspace.

“Wow,” Bucky said softly, as Grant drew back. “That felt...wow.”

“Uh huh. Just part of the specialized therapy here.” Grant rubbed his good leg. “Okay sweetheart, you're all bandaged up. I'll check on you regularly until you're totally healed up, and change your dressings as needed. We don't want to mess around with infections. Or lingering problems,” he said, touching Bucky's shoulder very lightly. “Is there anything else?”

“Uh. No,” Bucky said, and bit his lip. “Can I...I'm chilly. Can I put a robe on or something?”

“Of course. How 'bout I help you stand up, and we'll get you nice and cozy, and then we can go into the living room and watch a little TV or something, just so you can relax?” Grant suggested.

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled at him. “I'd like that a lot.”

“Awesome. C'mon – no, let me help you up honey. Be careful with your leg – okay.” Grant coached him through getting to the edge of the bed and slowly standing up. Bucky skillfully 'covered up' a wince.

“You okay?” Grant asked anxiously. “Crutches are out, but we can get you a wheelchair, sweetheart.”

“I'm fine,” Bucky said, and smiled, only a little tightly. Steve would have seen it in a moment. Grant wouldn't, though. And the doctor assigned to the Asset never had.

“You're amazing,” Grant said warmly. “Here, I'll help you into your robe – there you go.” He pulled out a fuzzy, bright-blue bathrobe with yellow stars on it. It was gaudy and gross and literally the softest, squishiest thing Bucky had ever touched. “You're so cute!”

Bucky giggled as Grant pulled the robe around his shoulders, the right arm empty at his side. He carefully closed it over the arm in the sling, and tied it shut. “There you go. Although I gotta say, I really was okay with seeing your ass at all times, you know?”

Bucky laughed harder. “You'll get to see it later.”

“All. Times.” Grant smiled, and slipped an arm around Bucky's waist. “Here, hold onto me for the first few steps.”

“Okay.” Bucky took a deep breath, remembering how this had felt so clearly. How he'd stepped forward, all his weight on his right leg, his _good_ leg and –

Bucky cried out, sharp and surprised and in pain, as his knee 'gave out' and he fell.

No hard floor though. Instead Grant caught him easily. “Bucky!” He quickly laid Bucky back on the bed, stroking his face. “Honey, honey, what hurts?”

“'s nothing, it's just my knee,” Bucky ground out. “It's _nothing_. I twisted it, I can walk it off.”

“That did _not_ sound like a twist,” Grant scolded, hands around Bucky's right knee. “That sounded painful.”

“Pain is just...used to it.”

“Well, you won't be under _my_ care,” Grant said firmly, and Bucky got a flashback of a skinny, angry Steve so hard he almost _did_ come unstuck in time. “You won't be in any pain at all if I can help it. Let me look at this,” he said, and gently prodded Bucky's knee, taking the joint through range of motion. Bucky gasped and winced at appropriate times.

“That's a sprain,” Grant said firmly. “A bad one. Bucky, sweetheart, _tell_ me these things. I can bandage this up for you, but you can't put any weight on it for a little while, okay?”

Bucky nodded, tears pricking at his eyes as gentle hands settled a pillow under his leg. “'m sorry.”

“Oh, honey. I'm not angry at you,” Grant said, leaning over and pulling Bucky into a brief hug. “I'm sorry you had to be in pain before I realized what was going on. C'mon, lie back and get comfy for me, okay? I'll just wrap your knee up and get a wheelchair so we can go into the living room.”

Bucky nodded and settled back. Grant quietly narrated everything he did, wrapping an Ace bandage around Bucky's leg from mid-thigh to mid-calf, strapping his knee down firmly. He added a second bandage, ensuring that Bucky could only move his knee a few degrees, and that with difficulty.

“Okay, honey. You wait here, and I'll be right back.”

Bucky settled back, surprised by how much happier he was. This wasn't repeating history at all. This was totally different; this care and attention and a sweet, cheerful nurse who attended to every single need. And – fuck, Steve had a point about the medical part of the fetish play. This wasn't any different from light bondage, and then of course there was the sexy nurse aspect...

Grant came back with a wheelchair, already fitted out so that Bucky's extended leg was supported on a raised leg-rest. He helped Bucky out of the bed and into the chair, and settled him in place with a little tweak of the toes. “I'll push you, okay honey? But you tell me where and when to go.”

“Okay,” Bucky said shyly. “Uh. Into the living room, I guess.”

Grant moved behind him, smoothly pushing Bucky out of the bedroom and down the long corridor. “You look really well-taken-care-of,” he commented, and Bucky smiled up at him.

“Feel it,” he said.

“Good. I like it when it looks like someone loves you, and cares for you,” Grant said. “I like being the one who takes care of you. It's a privilege, Bucky, and I appreciate it.”

“Uh. You're welcome.” Bucky smiled shyly. “I liked you taking care of me. You're really gentle and nice.”

“I try.” Here we are.” He rolled the wheelchair next to the sofa. “You want to get out and cuddle on the sofa?”

“We can do that?”

Grant laughed. “Yup. Touch and cuddling and all that are a _big_ part of your special therapy, honey. I need to help you feel really loved, you know?”

Bucky giggled. Steve's ideas were so corny and so exactly what he needed. “Then – yeah. Please.”

“Of course. Hold on, I want to bring over the ottoman. Your legs will feel a lot better if they're elevated,” Grant said. He dragged the low, padded stool over, and helped Bucky stand up, weight on his 'good' leg. “Think you can hop?”

“Uh huh.” Bucky contemplated collapsing in Grant's arms again – the first time had been _really_ fun – and decided in for a penny, in for a pound. He took a quick hop, landed, and moaned loudly, his leg buckling.

He was rewarded by being caught up by Grant, scooped into his arms, and cradled close to that delicious chest.

Bucky decided that Steve was a genius, but he was even _more_ of a genius.

“Bucky!”

“I thought I could make it! Honest, I really did.”

Grant sighed and shook his head. “You're _useless_ at pain management.”

“Kinda, yeah.” Bucky snuggled in Grant's arms. “Sorry.”

“Sure you are.” Grant was laughing, though, and he settled Bucky gently on the sofa, propping his legs up and setting a pillow under his bandaged knee. “Look at you. My little rag doll of a patient.”

Bucky smiled at him and held out his metal arm. “Cuddles, right?”

“Oh good, you're feeling better enough to be demanding,” he said, and laughed, settling beside Bucky and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The thin scrubs did nothing to cover up his body heat. Grant was warm and solid as a rock, and Bucky snuggled up without a pause. This was literally the opposite of Hydra, this right here.

Grant pressed a soft kiss to his hairline. “Poor little rag doll,” he murmured. “You've been through so much. I've got you now, though, and I'm going to take care of you 'til you're all better. Then you can go back home to your boyfriend who's okay you guess, but who loves you to the ends of the universe.”

Bucky giggled. “How long will I be here?”

“It depends. Some patients just need a little rest, maybe a single orgasm. But you.” Grant traced the edge of the bandage over Bucky's eye. “I know your type, darling. You won't be happy with less than...oooh, six orgasms. And hugs and kisses constantly. I'll probably have to check you over for injuries again regularly. You're gonna take up _all_ my attention, I can tell.”

“I'm a pain in the ass like that,” Bucky mumbled, trying to keep his eyes from rolling too obviously back into his head from pleasure. Steve had explained the basics of his straight-out-of-a-porno idea, but orgasm torture had not previously featured.

Bucky wondered if he could collapse in 'Grant's' arms again before the day was out. Fair was fair, and he'd definitely seen Steve's pupils expand when he'd pulled that trick the second time.

“Un-unh. You might be Steve's pain in the ass, but I'm Grant,” he said, and pressed kisses to Bucky's face. “You're my sweet Bucky. My patient. And I love that you take all of my time. You've been very badly hurt, darling, and all I want is to help you feel better.”

Bucky smiled at that and snuggled close. “I do, already. I really do.”

“Good.” Grant rubbed his back and kissed his neck. “God, you taste good.”

“I taste like a hospital.”

“Nope. You taste like you.” Grant kissed his way back to Bucky's mouth. “Sweet as pie.”

“You're terrible,” Bucky said, but he also kissed back. “Really?”

“Really. I can't get enough of you,” Grant mumbled between kisses, then he sucked Bucky's tongue into his mouth, his hand flat on Bucky's crotch, palming his hardening cock. “That's it, sweetheart.”

Bucky moaned, rolling his hips into Grant's hand and kissing back enthusiastically. This wasn't even like getting hurt around _Steve_ , who was cautious and careful with Bucky. This was delicious. Bucky wove the fingers of his metal hand through Grant's hair, and groaned when Grant kissed his way down Bucky's chin, then his throat, to nuzzle at the collar of the thin hospital gown.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Grant murmured, his hand moving faster. “You gonna come for me? Nice and sweet and good?”

Bucky moaned louder. “I will if you _touch_ me.”

“Well, if that's all you need...” Grant slipped his hand under Bucky's robe, caressing his thigh, before curling around Bucky's cock, already hard and aching. “Oh. _Oh_. You're wonderful, you are. I love a good handful.”

“That's me,” Bucky choked out, as Grant began to jerk him off. “I'm a handful.”

Grant laughed and went for his neck again, especially the tender bit just under his ear. It was orgasm on easy mode, but to start things off, _God_ it felt good.

Bucky whimpered and hid his face in Grant's neck as he came, warmth blossoming out through his body, leaving him loose and easy and feeling soft everywhere. Grant laughed and kissed him, then kissed him again.

“Wait right here, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I'll get something to clean us up with. You gotta look taken care of, or I'm gonna lose my job.”

Bucky giggled, because he would have giggled at anything, and lay back against the sofa, smiling when Grant came back with a warm, damp cloth and cleaned him up.

“Water for both of us,” he decided. “Then cuddles.”

Bucky nodded, still floating happily. He sipped from the bottle Grant held for him, and rested his head on Grant's shoulder while he drank his fill.

“Is this okay?” Grant asked softly, slipping one arm around Bucky's shoulders, the other lying across his stomach. “I'm not hurting you?”

Bucky closed his eyes, memories of rough handling surging to the fore, and then easing as Grant rested his head on Bucky's 'good' shoulder. “You're not hurting me at all.”

“Good.” A nuzzly little kiss into his neck. “You've been through enough. My only job is to make you feel good now.”

Bucky giggled. “Grant. You're doing fine. I promise. I feel so good.”

Grant gave him a loud, smacky kiss. “That's what I like to hear. Now, you pick what we'll watch, and we'll get some serious cuddling in.”

Bucky laughed and reached for the remote, then settled into Grant's arms again.

They made it through four whole episodes of _Steven Universe_ before Bucky got wriggly again.

“What is it, sweet?” Grant asked indulgently.

Bucky rubbed his hand over Grant's belly and nuzzled under his ear. “I was just thinkin' that it's not fair. I got to come and you haven't yet.”

“I'll get my chance later. You've got another five orgasms, minimum,” he reminded Bucky, and tilted his head up for a little kiss. “Your next dose is due soon, anyway.”

“They have to be close together?”

“Uh huh. The last two or three...best if they're one right after the other.”

Bucky shuddered, his hand convulsing on Grant's thigh. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Grant moved so that his cock was right under Bucky's hand, and Bucky could feel it filling out. “You need to be a mess, sweetheart. My poor patient, you've got to be helpless with bliss before I can say you're all healed up. If you aren't screaming from it, then I'm not doing my job.”

“Gnuh,” Bucky managed, then, “Stop distracting me.” He kissed Grant's throat, then his shoulder, slipping his hand up under the scrub top and undoing the drawstring of his pants. “I want to go down on you.”

“Be careful,” Grant murmured, and he helped Bucky lean down, supporting and easing his 'injured' arm. “Don't hurt yourself for me Bucky, please. Promise me.”

“Promise,” Bucky mumbled, then went for Grant's pants, tugging them down and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He hummed deeply in approval and swirled his tongue while Grant gasped and laid his hand on the back of Bucky's head. “Oh, honey...”

Bucky took another inch, then another, slowly working his way down Grant's length. He was a little limited in range and had to hold himself up with his left arm, but he tried to make up for it with his tongue, and the noises he made, and looking up at Grant with his one 'good' eye, soft and happy and only wanting to give something to this kind man.

Grant moaned and stroked Bucky's hair, gasping when Bucky started bobbing his head. “Oh, honey, you're so good, I can't believe – oh, like that, exactly like that. Yes, precious, sweetheart, my honey...” He trailed off in gasps and moans as Bucky drew the orgasm out of him, easy as pie.

He swallowed Grant's spend and drew off with a little kiss, then put him back together again, snuggling close for the afterglow hugs and kisses.

“You're wonderful,” Grant praised, and patted Bucky's leg. “You got so much to worry about, and you're still giving and good.”

Bucky ducked his head and smiled. “You're easy to want to please.”

“Good, I guess.” Grant checked his watch. “And you're up, darling.”

Bucky nodded, and tried to spread his legs at least a little.

“So gorgeous,” Grant breathed, and leaned over to kiss Bucky's legs, nuzzling warm skin and bandages alike. “I'm so glad you didn't die, Bucky. I'm so grateful you're here. You matter so much.”

Bucky drew a breath in sharply, but let it go without argument when Grant started kissing his way up Bucky's legs, mouth warm and wet. He mouthed Bucky's balls to start with, causing him to moan, surprised and sudden, and then went down on him, mouth warm and tight on his cock, just the way Bucky liked it best.

“Oh...oh, God, yes,” Bucky gasped, still sensitive from his last orgasm, not that long ago. “Oh, baby, please.”

Grant slipped one hand between Bucky's legs, fingertips pressing on the smooth stretch of skin between his balls and his hole, while at the same time he started to really take Bucky's length in earnest, gradually lowering his head until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Oh, honey, _yes_ ,” Bucky whispered, and wailed when he felt Grant hollow out his mouth, the delicious suction all over his cock, his tongue warm and pulsing.

Grant made sure it this round was quick and hard, Bucky coming with a sudden scream, his back arching against the sofa. He was still moaning as he came down, shudders wracking his body, and he felt Grant very carefully lift him and cradle him close.

“There we go,” he soothed. “That's a second one down. That's my sweet Bucky, all taken care of.”

Bucky moaned and nodded his head, pleasure still shuddering through him.

“I've got you,” Grant whispered. “You're not alone, Bucky. I care about you so much, and I want you to be happy and healthy and safe, and I'm going to help you get there.”

Bucky sighed softly, relaxing totally in Grant's arms. “Feel so good.”

“Good,” Grant said warmly. “I think that buys us a little bit of time before your next orgasm.” He kissed Bucky protectively. “I've got a little trick I can use too, give us plenty of time for cuddling and being easy with each other.”

“Mmmm?” Bucky blinked his eye, suddenly interested again. “Trick?”

“Uh huh. I have to get it though, and we have to be careful putting it in you.”

Bucky perked up even more. “In me?”

Grant laughed and kissed him. “Will you be okay if I leave for a minute?”

Bucky nodded eagerly, and Grant gave him a quick little hug before settling him back on the sofa, his legs out in front of him again. He adjusted the pillow under Bucky's knee, kissed him again, and disappeared down the corridor to the bedrooms.

Bucky lay back and caught his breath. He had written these injuries down for Steve because he remembered them so well, and remembered hiding the agony in his knee. Remembered how much it all hurt, and how no one cared. How he was punished for running too slowly.

And how he was in a safe, loving place. How Steve had turned this into a thing to be exploited for pleasure. Bucky knew he was _damn_ well getting off on getting to take care of Bucky, to bandage him up and cuddle him and help him be still and happy and content. And Bucky was...getting off on it too, he admitted. On the forced orgasms and the over-the-top affection. He loved every moment of it.

“Okay, got it,” Grant said, coming back into the room. He had a bottle of lube and one of their smaller buttplugs. “If you wear this, it buys us a little time.”

“Oooh.” Bucky squirmed a little. “I...yeah. I'd like that a lot.”

Grant smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “It's easiest to get in if you're on your belly, darling. Will you let me help you get comfortable on the sofa?”

“Yeah.” Bucky bit his lip and gave Grant his most pathetic look. “I really need your help, I think. It's so hard to move, like this.”

He was going to get paid back for that _so bad_ , but it was worth it to see Steve's eyes totally unfocus. “Yeah,” Grant breathed, and shook himself a little. “Oh, honey, yeah. Okay, here's how we're gonna do this. Lean over onto your left side – yeah, like that.” Gentle hands guided Bucky down, and then Grant swung his legs from the ottoman to the sofa, helping him to roll onto his belly.

“Okay?” he asked, and Bucky nodded.

“For a little bit.”

“We only need a little bit. Just lie there, sweetheart. I'm going to lube you up a little first,” he narrated, coating his fingers and then rubbing them on Bucky's hole.

Bucky shivered and gasped through it all – first Grant's slicked-up fingers, then the plug, sliding home with a little whimper.

“You did so good!” Grant praised. He helped Bucky sit up and kissed him. “Oh, you're so hot like this,” he murmured into Bucky's mouth. “Knowing that's in you – that you're sitting and you feel it...”

Bucky moaned a little, and shifted. “I – Grant. I can't...” He moaned again.

“What it is, precious?” Grant asked softly.

“Can you check the bandages on my stomach?” Bucky gasped. “They...they don't feel right. Something really hurts.”

Grant scooped him up in his arms in an instant. “I'll take you back to bed, and we can check them right away,” he promised, carrying Bucky quickly back to their bedroom. “Just hold on for me, honey.”

Bucky nodded and let out a theatrical moan when Grant let his shoulder barely brush against the wall.

“Oh, honey.” Grant kissed him tenderly. “We're almost there.”

Bucky sighed and tucked his face into Grant's neck. Steve fucking owed him for this, and also could never, ever find out how much Bucky was loving being fussed over. _Ever_.

Grant settled him on the bed and slipped his robe off, then rucked up his hospital gown again. “What hurts, honey?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Bucky whimpered. “All of it. Something's _wrong_ , it really hurts.”

“I'll take the bandages off and check,” he said, helping Bucky prop up against some pillows. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through the clean white bandages, revealing Bucky's torso with the cotton pads still taped down in a few places.

Grant sucked in a breath. “Oh, sweetie. Some of these opened up. We're gonna have to be more careful.” He caressed Bucky's hair. “I'll rebandage this for you. Thank you for letting me know.” He leaned over for a soft kiss. “That was really hard for you, I know.”

Bucky nodded. He'd been pistol-whipped, the first time he complained about such things.

“I appreciate it so much,” Grant said softly. “I'm here to help you heal, sweetie. This will help _me_.”

He reached for the cart and taped a few more cotton pads over 'wounds', then reached for another roll of gauze.

Grant worked carefully, wrapping it around Bucky's body from chest almost to his hips, thorough and careful, going through roll after roll of gauze until he finally tied the last one off. “Okay?”

Bucky lowered his eyes. “Um.”

“Tell me,” Grant said patiently.

“My shoulder hurts,” Bucky confessed, and Grant's eyes widened.

“Oh, honey, no.” He gently 'examined' Bucky's shoulder and shook his head. “It's a little swollen, but I don't think it's been damaged too badly. We just have to be extra-careful with you.” He grinned at Bucky. “No moving that arm, sweetheart, not one inch.”

Bucky smiled shyly and nodded. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault. I got scared and was careless.” Grant kissed his forehead, and nuzzled the edge of the bandage over his eye. “This okay?”

“Uh huh. It feels good.”

“Good.” Grant smiled at him proudly. “That means its healing.”

Bucky smiled back. “Can we have lunch soon?”

“Yup. How about you come with me to the kitchen? I'm just gonna throw some pizzas in the oven, but you can be near me, at least.”

“I'd really like that,” Bucky said, trying to look sweet and compliant.

Grant grinned and adjusted a pillow he was lying on. “I'll go get the chair, then lunch, okay?”

“Perfect.” Bucky relaxed, totally unable to ignore the buttplug, and took advantage of the breather.

It was a little bit of a production getting him settled in the chair – he knew better than to try his luck asking to hop to the chair and then conveniently collapsing – but Bucky tried to make himself as helpless as possible, whimpering attractively as Grant got him settled.

“C'mon,” he said, taking up Bucky's chair. “Food for you.”

“Not gonna complain,” Bucky admitted. “I'm starved.”

“You're burning a lot of calories,” Grant told him, pushing him through to the kitchen. “Especially with your special therapy.”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled. “I guess that would do it.” He squirmed a little, and gasped, and smiled up at a very smug-looking lover. The glasses really were the perfect touch.

Lunch was unremarkable, mostly because they both really _were_ ravenous, and largely gave over to eating. Grant cleaned up what little needed doing, and, at Bucky's request, wheeled him back into the living room.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Grant murmured. “Bucky, I know you want a little more time, but I think it's time for your next orgasm.”

“Already?” Bucky frowned. “But I thought...”

“It's been almost an hour,” Grant reminded him. “And with your stomach and your shoulder re-injured, we really shouldn't put it off.”

“I – _oh_!” The last when Grant simply settled in front of him, nosing the front of his robe. “Oh, God, yeah, I just....you too. Get yourself off at the same time, please?”

“You're so nice to me,” Grant teased.

Bucky grinned down at him, stroking his hair. “I try. Also your cock is really nice.”

Grant snickered at that, and shifted Bucky's robe open, the thin hospital gown already mostly ridden up his thighs. He slipped his hand down his own pants and started to stroke, groaning as he mouthed the soft skin of Bucky's leg. “Fuck, you beauty...”

“Yeah. Later. Fuck me later, please...”

Grant groaned and reached for Bucky, mouth closing around the head of his cock and sucking it to fullness. Bucky gasped, going limp as Grant drew out the blowjob, blearily trying to focus on him. He was jerking off steadily, his cock tenting the front of his pants, and there was something so delicious, so sexy, about his sweet nurse on his knees before Bucky, getting himself off half-hidden and making the most beautiful noises.

Bucky moaned, shuddering when the orgasm went through him, sudden and hard. “Fuck, fuck...” His balls ached, his cock was oversensitive, and Grant still had his cock in his mouth, not giving Bucky a moment to recover.

“Oh Jesus, no, honey, no, please, I can't --”

Grant pulled his mouth free with a wet sound, letting the tip of Bucky's cock brush against his cheek, leaving a smear of white on his stupid sharp gorgeous cheekbone. “You can,” he said, voice low and rough. “I know you can, baby. You'll feel so much better.”

“No, it's too much – _oh_.” Grant was putting on a show, jacking himself off for Bucky, barely pulling the waist of his pants down so Bucky could see his cock, red and glistening and so hard. Bucky shifted, feeling the plug in his ass, and moaned again. “Oh my God, you're so gorgeous. Fuck, honey, want you....”

Grant groaned and pushed himself up to his knees. “You wanna suck...?”

Bucky wailed and practically yanked Grant up with his free arm. “ _Yes_ , oh my God, yes.” It took a little doing, but eventually Grant figured out how to straddle Bucky and a corner of his chair to get close enough that Bucky could suck his cock down, head bobbing as hard as he could while he did every trick he could think of with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, oh – _oh_.” Grant groaned while Bucky wrapped his metal hand around the base of his cock, hollowing his cheeks. “Oh, fuck, fuck, that's just --”

Steve loved when Bucky involved his left arm in sex, and Bucky took full advantage of the effect of the hard metal plates.

“Oh God – I'm going to--” Grant barely got out the warning before he was shooting into Bucky's mouth, coming with a raw cry.

Bucky shuddered at the familiar taste, how sweet it was that this was _familiar_ , and was careful to let a little dribble out of his mouth for Steve to lick clean later.

Grant pulled away so he could sink to the floor, and Bucky wrapped his hand around his own cock, quickly taking himself to completion before Grant could draw it out. He _ached,_ and if he had to come again anytime soon it would be hard-won even with his quick recovery period.

Also, now his belly and lap were striped with come, so Grant would have to clean him off, because Bucky was a strategist like that.

Grant groaned and rested his head against Bucky's bandaged knee. “Oh, you perfect...you gorgeous man. You're just...I can't believe I got to see that.”

Bucky laughed, catching his breath, and stroked Grant's hair. “Just for you, baby. Does that...does that buy me some time?” He moaned and gave a little wriggle. “I'm so tired, Grant. Can I lie down now?”

Grant smiled indulgently at him. “Of course. I have to clean you up, and I want to check you over, sweetheart. See how your injuries are healing.”

Bucky gave him a sleepy, sweet smile. Mostly because he, himself, felt pretty sleepy and sweet. Grant leaned over and kissed his mouth clean, then wheeled him back to their bedroom.

It had been like two hours since Bucky pulled his last trick, so Steve had probably forgotten about it. “Grant?” he asked. “Can I try walking to the bed, just a few steps? I'll lean on you, but I want to see if I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Grant frowned a little and leaned over to kiss the top of Bucky's head. “Your knee was pretty bad.”

“Please, just to try it? You'll be right there, and I feel so much better.” Bucky smiled winsomely – and with something deeper. The grin he got in return said that Steve knew exactly what he was doing and totally approved.

“Well, all right. You'll be in bed for awhile anyway.” Grant helped him lower his leg, and then hauled him up. “Easy, Bucky. Your body's got a lot to heal.”

“I feel so much better,” Bucky assured him, taking an unsteady, heavily limping step. “See?”

“You're really amazing,” Grant said, laughing a little. His hand was at the small of Bucky's back, but otherwise Bucky was 'limping' along on his own. “Look at you!”

Bucky giggled and took one more step, crying out and collapsing so that Grant had to act fast to catch him, just a few inches from the floor. “No! Shit! I swear, Grant, I'm okay, I swear--”

“Shh,” Grant said, lifting Bucky up and cradling him close. “Shh, honey. You did so, so good.” He nuzzled Bucky's face. “It's okay. You take as long as you need to get better. There's no deadline. All I want is for you to be happy and taken care of. That's all, darling.”

“What if I was like a normal person?” Bucky asked. “What if I needed your help for days and days? Weeks, even? If I wasn't good for anything for all that time?”

“I would love on you every single day until you were all better,” Grant said, carrying him the few steps to the bed and setting him down gently. “We'd cuddle all day and watch TV, or read, or anything you wanted. I'd take you outside when you needed a little fresh air, and make sure you got enough sleep, and plenty of food.” He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing Bucky softly. “I'd take such good care of you until you could take care of yourself, love. And then a little more, so you know how safe you are, and how adored.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, and blinked back tears. “I...that's good. To know.”

“Good. Speaking of, let's get you cleaned up, and then we have some serious therapy to attend to.” Grant smiled and touched Bucky's face. “We haven't cuddled in _ages_ , and I need to kiss you a lot more than I have been.”

Bucky giggled as Grant started to slip his robe off. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. That's what makes my treatments so special – it's not just lots of orgasms, although that's absolutely vital. It's holding you and kissing you, tending to your hurts and everything else.” Grant sighed, looking at Bucky's now-stained hospital gown. “Good grief.”

Bucky looked down at himself and giggled. “Oops.”

“Oops my ass.” Grant laughed and patted his leg. “I'll go get a washcloth, okay? You just relax here.” He rubbed the bandages over Bucky's belly softly. “Do you need anything, honey? Are you warm enough like that?”

“I'm warm enough. Could I have some water, please? If it's no trouble?”

“None at all. I'll fill a glass for you.” Another little kiss, and Grant headed out. Bucky relaxed on the bed, wiggling his toes in satisfaction. He let his eye drift shut, and was genuinely dozing when Grant came back.

“Oh, poor honey,” he murmured, and Bucky felt a kiss laid in his hair. “Your body's working so hard, you're all tired out.”

A warm cloth between his legs, and then the stained hospital gown lifted off of him. “There you go.” A dip in the bed, and warm arms gathering him close, Grant nuzzling under his chin. “You rest, darling. I'll save the examination for when you're awake. Just rest for me, sweetheart.”

To his surprise, and not a little to his shame, Bucky felt tears prickle at his eyes. This was so far from what had happened to him before. This contact, this love, the understanding and patience. It was _new_ , and it was too perfect to last.

“Oh, honey. It's okay. Is is. Whatever you need to cry over, it's okay.” Grant gathered Bucky close and rocked him while he cried, kissing his tears, the bandage over his eye, his mouth. Bucky kissed back when he could, but mostly wept, a little overwhelmed with everything.

He went from tears to dozing, and woke up still in Grant's arms, smiling before his eye even opened.

“You feel better?” Grant asked, and Bucky nodded, snuggling a little closer.

Grant laughed, and hugged him gently but firmly. “Good.” A whisper in his ear. “Color?”

“Green. I'm _so_ green. Just...emotional.” Bucky smiled and hugged back as best he could. “You?”

“ _Holy shit_ I am the platonic ideal of green, baby.”

Bucky giggled. “I'll try to collapse in your arms one more time.”

Steve groaned. “You fucker...”

“You _love_ this shit _.”_

“Takes one to know one.” Steve smirked. “C'mon, you love the dramatics.”

“Maybe a little bit.” Bucky laughed at the look he got. “Maybe a lot.”

“I swear.” Steve shook his head. “Anyway. Back to playing.”

Bucky assumed an appropriately pitiful slump, nuzzling Grant's chest because obviously. “You gotta give me an examination, right?”

“I do, honey.” Grant rubbed his hip gently. “Make sure all your injuries are being treated well, and making sure I didn't miss any.”

Bucky shifted. “And the plug?”

“Oh yeah. That.” Grant smiled. “I think you might need a bigger one. You need a lot of extra help, Bucky.”

Bucky moaned a little, his hips twitching. “I...do?”

“Uh huh. You're a very badly injured man. I need to do everything I can to help you get better. So it won't just be the plug.”

“It...won't?”

Grant shook his head. “No. But we'll get to that. Let's start from the top.” He stroked Bucky's hair. “How does your eye feel?”

“Okay, I guess. It feels a lot better than it did.”

“Good.” Grant gave the gauze a little kiss. “I won't bother it, then. Is there anything on your head that hurts? Or your neck?”

Bucky shook his head. “It feels good like this. Lying on the pillows, I mean. But nothing's bad.”

Grant nodded seriously, and adjusted some of the pillows under Bucky so that he was surrounded in a pile of softness. “I know your arm got bumped pretty badly earlier.”

“It hurt a lot,” Bucky admitted. “But I think it's better now.”

“Let's check on that,” Grant said, and gently slipped the sling over Bucky's head, freeing his arm. “I'm going to do some range of motion checks, okay?”

Bucky nodded, and whimpered at appropriate moments.

Grant frowned and moved Bucky's wrist. “Does this hurt?”

“No, that's fine.” Bucky gave him a sly look. “Can you check my other arm? I think I landed on it funny.”

Grant – or rather, Steve, because it was definitely Steve – gave him a very dry look.

“Please?” Bucky cooed.

“Of course,” Grant said, lowering Bucky's right arm to lie on his stomach. He slipped the sling back on, and then wrapped his hands around the metal of Bucky's left arm and went through the same range-of-motion tests. “Anything hurt, honey?”

Bucky shook his head. “That's fine. I guess it was nothing.”

“I guess so.” Grant turned Bucky's wrist, and Bucky unleashed his best work.

“Ow! Ow, oh my God, that hurts, _ow_!” he wailed, flinging himself against Grant's chest. “Stop, stop, it _hurts_!”

“This was pathetic when you did it in fourth grade, too,” Steve mumbled to him, _sotto voce_.

“I think it's broken,” Bucky gasped out. And then, quietly, “Oh my God, are you _still_ pissy that you had to carry my books?”

“Yes,” Steve hissed back, then fell back into being Grant. “Oh, honey, that's not good at all. I just need to check a few more things, though. He moved each of the metal fingers in turn, and Bucky was quiet, but he gasped and wailed a little when Steve moved his thumb.

“Grant, is it broken?”

“A sprain,” Grant assured him, and kissed the metal of his wrist. “Poor honey, you just landed wrong on it. I'll wrap it up for you and you'll be right as rain.” He nuzzled the shiny metal. “That'll have to be another orgasm, though.”

Bucky moaned, but he was quiet while Grant retrieved an Ace bandage and wrapped Bucky's thumb and forearm up. The bandage looked a little dumb on the bright metal, but it was also...perfect, somehow. This was a part of Bucky too, and it felt more real, if this arm could get 'hurt' as well.

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly as Grant clipped the end of the bandage in place “It feels a lot better now.”

“Good.” Grant caressed his arm, and kissed a metal fingernail. “Poor ragdoll. We're gonna have to keep you in bed, keep you from getting hurt any _more_.”

Bucky grinned a little. “Yeah. I think this is best for me. In bed with you.”

Grant chuckled, and patted Bucky's belly. “How's this?”

“It's good. Especially after you re-bandaged it. It doesn't hurt anymore.” Bucky lowered his gaze. “I guess I just have to be really careful?”

“Yeah. We're gonna have to watch you,” Grant agreed, and tipped Bucky's chin up, kissing him. “I think we'll have to spend a lot of time snuggled together this afternoon. So I can keep an eye on you”

Bucky giggled, and kissed back.

As Grant continued the soft caresses and kisses, asking about each injury, Bucky told him that the bandage around his thigh felt okay, but that his knee still hurt.

Grant shook his head. “This really isn't giving you enough support, honey. I'm going to put a splint on your leg instead, okay? And then we'll keep your knee really still and let it heal.”

“But I could walk on it earlier,” Bucky protested.

“You could walk a few steps,” Grant reminded him. “Then I had to carry you.”

“See? I was fine,” Bucky teased. “I got my sexy nurse to haul me around.”

Grant groaned. “Bucky, you are _ridiculous_.” He grinned and kissed him soundly. “Now lie there like the good patient I know you are, and I'll wrap your leg up so it can't move at all.”

Bucky shivered. Medical play was definitely more Steve's thing, but when they overlapped into bondage? Oh, yes _please_.

Grant unwound the bandages around Bucky's knee, and produced a splint long enough to run from Bucky's hip to his ankle, forcing his leg out perfectly straight. He took his time, carefully wrapping the bandage around the splint, ensuring that Bucky's knee wouldn't be able to bend in the slightest when he was done.

“Better?” Grant murmured, his fingertips ghosting over where the stretchy bandage wound around Bucky's thigh.

Bucky gasped and nodded. “Way...way better.”

“Thought so.” Grant leaned over for a lingering kiss, and reached between Bucky's legs. “Now for my special therapy.

Bucky moaned as Grant fingered the end of the plug, tapping it enough to thrust a little into Bucky's body. “Oh yeah. You need _way_ more than this, honey.”

“No I don't,” Bucky protested, and moaned when Grant rocked it a little more.

“Yeah, you really do.” Grant smiled at him. “You'll thank me later.” He started to arrange Bucky's legs so he could reach his hole a little more easily, so that Bucky was slumped against the pillows, bandaged up and with limited motion.

“No I wo- _oooooooh._ ” Bucky wailed as Grant slipped the plug out of him quickly. “I don't need a bigger one, I _don't_....”

“Shhh, baby. Let's just slip this in, and then there's one more thing, and then we can have some quiet cuddle time,” Grant promised, rummaging around in a drawer. “Ah, here we go.”

He pulled out the biggest plug they owned – thick and long and Bucky's hips surged without thinking. “Oh _God_.”

“Uh huh, that's me.” Grant giggled at the look this earned him, and started to spread lube on the big plug. “Yeah, this'll have you feeling better in no time.”

Bucky just moaned as Grant pressed a little more lube into his hole and slowly started to push the plug in. “No, no, I can't, it's too big, I can't take it.”

“I know you can, honey,” Grant soothed, kissing him tenderly. “You definitely can. There we go. Oh, gorgeous,” he praised as it popped into Bucky. “How do you feel?”

Bucky just moaned, his hips twitching.

“Good, good. I just have one more element, for my patients who have _really_ been through a lot.” Grant kissed him, lingering and filthy. “For my little ragdolls who need something extra.” He reached for the metal cart full of bandages, and pulled out two nipple clamps, joined by a delicate silver chain. “Look, it matches you!”

“Oh my God, fuck you so hard,” Bucky said, and keened when Grant attached the little clamps first to one nipple, then the other, the rubber tips biting hard into his skin.

“You'll get your chance,” Grant assured him, then sat back. “Well?”

Bucky was gasping, making tiny, aborted twitches with his whole body. “Oh my God. Oh, God, Grant. It's just...there's a lot,” he whispered, and raised his left arm, rubbing the back of his hand, the soft bandage, against Grant's cheek. “I just...can you hold me a little bit? Please?”

“That's all I want to do,” Grant assured him, and lay down, tenderly taking Bucky into his arms. “Just breathe for me, honey. You're doing so good. Your therapy is halfway over, and you've still got a little bit before your next orgasm.

Bucky whimpered and shook a little, the pain in his nipples dulling, his body getting used to the plug, to the bondage. He couldn't move his right arm or his left leg at all, really, and could only see out of one eye. He would be dependent on his lover for so much; everything, if he was to stay in character.

Grant murmured softly to him, nuzzling his blind side and kissing the soft skin of Bucky's throat. He petted and cuddled Bucky until he was calm; kissed away the buzzing energy until Bucky gave a great, deep sigh, and relaxed totally in Grant's arms.

“That's my good patient,” Grant murmured. “Just let me hold you, and rest, and let your body heal. That's the _only_ thing that matters.”

Bucky moaned a little, and let his eye slip shut, and did as Grant told him. He felt like he was floating, held in place just by love and sweetness and this good man. He felt sleepy and awake all at once, clear-headed and calm and so, so happy.

Gradually, the kisses grew more intense, Bucky answering them, slipping his tongue into Grant's mouth and moaning at the sensations. Grant trailed his mouth down Bucky's chest, the tip of his tongue just barely touching his swollen nipples.

Bucky cried out and arched his back, wailing when the sling on his right arm rubbed against the sensitive nub.

“Shh,” Grant breathed. “I think it's time for more therapy. I think it's time to really give you some orgasms.”

Bucky moaned, hips arching up into the air. “Please, please, please fuck me. Please.”

“In time,” Grant murmured. “I think that's what I'll end on. That's really special medicine, for only _really_ special patients, like you. First I'm going to fuck you with the plug, and you're going to jack me off. Then I'm going to ride you so I get hard again. _Then_ I'll fuck you, baby, until you're all better.”

Bucky cried out, voice rough and broken at Grant's words, and the way he went for Bucky's throat, biting lightly then sucking up a bruise.

“Oh my God, please, please, I need you,” Bucky moaned, wrapping his hand around his own cock and pumping, just a few times before Grant batted his hand away. “ _Please_.”

“You're jacking _me_ off, darling,” Grant reminded him, and reached between Bucky's legs, their bodies pressed tight together. “That's a really important part of your treatment, that we work up to things and keep you safe in the meantime.” He started to pulse the buttplug, slow and easy to start with. “Feel good?”

“Oh my God. Oh _fuck_ ,” Bucky cried out, as Grant tilted the plug and pushed it in a little harder, hitting Bucky's prostate. “Oh, holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes.”

Grant laughed and growled a little when Bucky's hand closed over his cock, motions jerky. “If you get me off before you come, you get a treat.”

Bucky yelped and threw his head back as Grant thrust the plug harder and faster, but he had the soft bandage over his hard hand, had the way his body was frozen in places, a little contorted. “Oh, Grant,” he moaned. “You're making me feel so good...c'n feel it working. You're the best nurse ever.”

Grant gasped, doubling over as he fucked Bucky faster, but Bucky had come more often, would take a little more doing, and Grant came with a great shout and a spurt of heat over Bucky's hand.

He collapsed half on Bucky and moaned, mouthing at his chest a little while Bucky panted. It only took a few more thrusts of the plug and Bucky was shaking all over, his cock throbbing as it came, spattering across the bandages on his belly.

Bucky fought his way back to himself. Afterglow could come later. “What's my treat?” he demanded, still panting.

Grant chuckled, and patted his ass. “This,” he said, and undid one of the nipple clamps, quickly sealing his mouth over the bruised nub of skin, swirling his tongue against it.

Bucky screamed as sensation came flooding back in, writhing on the bed, wailing turning to actual tears as Grant put the clamp back on.

“Shhh, there you are. Just two more orgasms to go,” he soothed, and Bucky moaned. “Look at you, already hard for me. You'll be all better in no time, darling.”

Bucky gasped for breath as Grant started to jack him off slowly. “I'm really getting better?”

“All the time. This therapy has wonderful outcomes for patients like you,” Grant promised. “You'll be all healed up in no time.”

Bucky nodded, moaning softly. “Please, can I have a kiss?”

“You can have all the kisses,” Grant said, leaning over, his mouth already soft and open, the kiss wonderful and deep as Grant got him hard again, then slipped a condom on.

“Let me?” Bucky asked softly. “Please?”

Grant smiled indulgently, and coated Bucky's metal fingers with lube, groaning when he knelt astride him, and Bucky slowly started to breach him.

“Your wrist is okay?” Grant moaned, and Bucky soothed him with a kiss.

“Nothing hurts,” he said, and gave a little grunt and a wriggle. “I'm really safe here in the bed.”

Grant smiled at that, and let Bucky slowly open him until he was moaning, rocking back and forth on the hard fingers, and Bucky pulled out only to grip Grant's hip (when had he undressed? Probably while Bucky was trying to explode into pieces or something.) and help him lower onto Bucky's cock.

“Oh. Oh, you feel so good,” Grant gasped, leaning over for a deep kiss. “You feel amazing. I _knew_ you would, Bucky, but this is just...” He moaned again and started to rock, slowly sinking down, his knees on either side of Bucky's hips. “God, yes, yes...”

Bucky nodded, and pulled Grant down for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of his mouth, of the way they opened to each other, of the feel of Grant rocking back and forth now, tight and hot around Bucky's cock.

Grant gradually moved from rocking to raising himself up and lowering down onto Bucky's cock, fucking himself. His cock was hard, curving up towards his belly, and he groaned, gripping the base tightly. “Fuck, what you do to me. You're my best patient, the most beautiful, the sexiest...”

Bucky gave a little hitch of his hips, and moaned. “I can't move enough...you do it. Fuck yourself on me, please, please--”

Grant howled, bending double for a moment and kissing Bucky's chest, slick with sweat. Bucky reached up and ran the backs of his metal fingers along Grant's chest, rubbing lightly against a nipple, and Grant leaned into the touch before shifting his weight and beginning to move on Bucky's cock in earnest.

Bucky lasted as long as he could, coming with a scream, his hips coming up to meet Grant's, buried deep in that perfect ass, his whole body shaking as he came.

He was still moaning when Grant rolled off of him and took care of the condom, then rolled Bucky onto his right side. He nuzzled at the back of Bucky's neck, and threw one arm around him to rub lightly at his nipples, now dark and bruised-looking. Bucky moaned softly, but his whole body was buzzing so much, it was just one more sensation in so many.

“My baby, my little ragdoll,” Grant rasped. “Now it's my turn to fuck you.”

Bucky moaned and nodded, and Grant gently pulled the plug out, kissing Bucky all the while, even as he gave a little, raw sound when it pulled free. He slipped a condom on, was generous with the lube, then wrapped his arm around Bucky's leg, lifting it up and to the side. It looked ridiculous, sticking straight out in the splint, but the stretch and the helplessness and the stillness of it made Bucky moan.

“Holy shit. Holy shit, you're the most...no one is more beautiful than you are right now,” Grant swore. “No one in the world. God, baby...” He slicked his other hand up and pushed into Bucky's hole, pushing more lube in until Bucky was slick, until Grant could line his cock up and push in as easy as you please.

Bucky's head lolled back and he let Grant hold him. Let his body be still, the bandages and sling and splint holding him while his nurse fucked him with the most intense love. Let his body be still because Steve wanted it that way, wanted him to remember that it was okay to be helpless; that if he was hurt, there were people here to love him and care for him. That, above all, Steve was here, and Steve would never, _could_ never hurt him. Steve would die first, and had proved that, and was proving that right now as he softly fucked Bucky right out of his head, and into a place where pain meant softness and care, where vulnerability was encouraged and tenderness his reward, where things were good and right, and where someone loved him with everything that they were, and Bucky returned it, instinctively, with equal love.

He wasn't sure how long they lay together, Grant fucking into him steady and slow. It felt like hours, and might well have been, until long, cascading orgasms took them both.

Bucky barely felt Grant pull out, and moaned a little, and got a soft kiss.

“Shh,” Grant murmured. “I'm going to put you back to rights, love. Just lie there for me. You're perfect, Bucky. You're utterly perfect.”

Bucky managed a silly little smile, and sighed while he listened to Grant clean himself up.

“Ooops,” he whispered, after kissing Bucky's ear. “I forgot about these.” He kissed just over Bucky's nipples, one-two, then slipped off the clamps one at a time.

Bucky screamed at the first one, sobbing when Grant kissed the tender skin, soothing it with broad strokes of his tongue, and he cried harder at the second one, his cock twitching, trying to come again.

“Oh, what a good patient,” Grant said warmly, proudly. “Nearly seven. You're the best, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky nodded and sniffled, and Grant kissed his face clean while he gently wiped Bucky down with a warm, damp towel.

He lay down and pulled Bucky close, then, arms and legs wrapping around him, and Bucky wrapped back as best he could, sighing when he rested his head on Grant's shoulder and rested until he came back to himself, and his body was a body again and not a collection of bliss.

Maybe he dozed off; it would explain why he blinked his eyes open feeling alive and new-made and happy and easy. Grant certainly looked like he'd slept a little, and he smiled at Bucky and kissed the tip of his nose when Bucky tried to finger-comb Grant's hair into something sensible.

“Is that the end of my treatment?” Bucky asked, snuggling into the pillows.

“Uh huh. I have take all the bandages off and everything, but you're right as rain.” Grant leaned over and kissed his forehead. “You can go back to your boyfriend.”

“Steve'll come and get me?” Bucky asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

Bucky smiled. “Good. I love him a lot, y'know.”

“I know,” Grant said, stroking Bucky's face softly. “I'll always be here though, darling, if you ever need me again.”

Bucky gave him a happy grin. “Good. I like knowing you're always available.”

“Always. You're my number-one guy now.” Grant laughed and kissed Bucky sweetly. “C'mon, you. Let's get you all ready to go back to your boyfriend.”

“What first?” Bucky asked, stretching out a little.

“Top to bottom. Hold on, I want to kill most of the lights – your eye's going to be very sensitive, my love.” Grant moved a bedside lamp to the floor and turned it on, then got up and turned off the overhead lights, so the only source of illumination was the soft, mostly-blocked light from the floor. “Close your eye, Bucky – that's good.”

Bucky breathed easily, not even a bit of panic as Grant gently untaped the dressing on his eye. He felt Grant's hands cover his eyes, warm and easy.

“Okay honey, open both your eyes, nice and slow, and blink a few times for me,” he instructed. Bucky started to see light glimmering around Grant's fingers, and he slowly opened them and drew them away from Bucky's face. “Oh, look at you. I knew you had the prettiest eyes in the world.”

Grant had Bucky track his fingertip, then kissed him soundly. “Definitely all better.”

Bucky giggled, and relaxed as Grant took care of the rest of his 'injuries'. He slipped the sling off and undid the bandage around Bucky's metal arm, kissing the plates as he went. He unwound the bandages from Bucky's stomach and thigh and, gentle as could be, unwrapped the splint.

Grant made Bucky move his shoulder, his wrist, then his knee, and finally helped him stand up and made him walk around to the other side of the bed.

“That's it, then,” he said, and leaned over Bucky for a long, sweet kiss. “You get dressed, or whatever you want, and I'll take all this away, and Steve will be in shortly.”

“And you'll be here? Next time I need you?” Bucky blurted out.

“Every time you need me,” Grant confirmed.

Bucky smiled, and kissed him goodbye. “I love you very much. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Bucky.” Another soft, lingering kiss – which was dumb, this was _Steve_ , but still – and Grant was gone.

Bucky stretched, and stretched a little more. Holding so still was hard, and he ached from all the sex in the very best way. He groaned and scratched his ass, and found a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, covered with smiling rainbows. Steve would love them.

He also slowly took his collar off, and put it in its little box for safekeeping.

There was soft knock on the door. “Bucky?”

“Steve!” Bucky was laughing and already heading for the door when Steve came in. “Why are you knocking on your _own door_ you numbnuts?”

Steve laughed and held his arms out and then Bucky was laughing too, jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Steve's waist, kissing him all over.

“Holy shit,” Steve said between giggles. “Oh my God, that was...”

“Yeah.” Bucky kissed him soundly. “I love you, Steve. I love you so much. Thank you. That was...I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said fondly, and pressed a long kiss to his throat. “Holy shit, Bucky, you're amazing. You were just...incredible.”

“Me? You were _perfect_. Steve you were just...” Bucky giggled and squeezed Steve tighter with his whole body. “I'm throwing you over for Grant.”

Steve laughed, and kissed him. “That's fair.”

Bucky framed Steve's face in his hands, and kissed him, slow and tender. “Steve. What you did for me...thank you won't ever cover it.”

“We're not like that. We don't owe.” Steve grinned. “And anyway, all that shrieking and making me carry you and letting yourself be helpless for me...” he shivered. “God, Buck. You're just amazing, you know that?”

“Aw, stop.” Bucky smiled and kissed him, and gently let himself down. “I love you. You'd really be willing to be Grant again?”

“Anytime you wanted,” he promised. “Anytime you need.”

Bucky smiled, and yawned. “Good to know. Right now though...I wanna draw us a bath. And get you into it, and rub your back and love on you.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Steve said. “Want me to help?”

“You can open a bottle of wine if you really want to do something,” Bucky said, and petted Steve's head when he laid it on Bucky's shoulder. “But right now I mostly want to take care of you, love. You worked so, _so_ hard for me, and now you deserve a treat.”

“Got my treat already,” Steve said, but he kissed Bucky's throat and yawned, and took his time moving away from him. “I'll handle wine, you do the bath. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky called after him, watching him walk away, before he headed for the bathroom. Sweet almond bath oil and heavy wine and Steve on the reclining part of their stupid massive bathtub that was basically a small in-house pool and Bucky kissing him and babying him a little, making sure his beloved top, his Stevie, knew how loved he was.

And then, tomorrow – more ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of what's to come...
> 
> (Many thanks to gravyboot for finding sparkly/printed-with-text vet wrap, and sharing this beautiful gift with me.)

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” Bucky handed him the box, and leaned over it to kiss Steve softly. “I love you.”

“Oh, honey.” Steve literally melted. He became a puddle. A puddle in a soft red sweater.

Bucky's sweater matched, but his was bright blue. They were a pair of losers and he _didn't care one whit_.

Bucky smiled and kissed him again. “Open your gift.”

“I'll open it when I feel like opening it,” Steve informed him, and grinned when Bucky rolled his eyes.

He pulled the paper off carefully, presumably to save it because they were both current front-runners in the Cheapskates of Brooklyn competition they had going. The box inside was plain, matte black and Steve carefully lifted off the lid.

“It's a sex sling,” Bucky said, when Steve looked up from the pile of buckles and nylon straps. “Rated for well over both our weights, by the way.”

Steve cooed, and leaned over to kiss Bucky in thanks. “It's perfect. Thank you, baby.”

Bucky kissed him back, and handed over his next present. A succession of clothes and books followed, all nicer than Steve would buy for himself, all with cuddles and kisses and hugs to say thank you.

The last gift was a single, slim envelope, and Bucky handed it over with a sly smile.

“What did you get me?” Steve asked eagerly, and opened the envelope, pulling out a beautiful card with Bucky's copperplate writing on it.

It was an invitation for Grant to come and be Bucky's personal nurse for the day of his choosing.

Steve's face lit up, even more than it had at the sex sling. “Really?”

“Really,” Bucky promised him, and laughed when Steve threw himself into Bucky's arms. “I've got everything written down for you, love, whenever you want to do it.” He smiled shyly. “You'll love it. There's a lot of physical therapy.”

Steve's face softened, and he cradled Bucky's face in his hands. “Oh, love.” He pressed their foreheads together for a moment. “I'm so sorry you were ever hurt.”

“Stop it, you dumbass.” Bucky pulled him into a firm kiss. “What's done is done. But we can play, and you can take care of me, and it'll be the way it's supposed to.”

Hell, a month ago Bucky had come home from a mission on a stretcher, and Steve practically _had_ been his tireless nurse, driving his _actual_ medical team slightly bonkers. But he'd recovered in his own bed, with Steve sleeping first nearby, then with him in the same bed. He'd wanted for nothing, and never got bored, and his return to work, even after the worst injuries had healed, was slow and careful. After the actual mission, he hadn't even gotten so much as a headache, his care was so thorough.

Steve smiled at that, and snuggled into Bucky's arms. “Okay.”

Bucky kissed the top of his head. “I love playing with Grant.”

“I love being him,” Steve admitted, and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder. “You gotta open your presents, baby.”

“In a minute. I like this,” Bucky insisted, slipping his hand under Steve's sweater and rubbing the soft fabric of his shirt stretched across his back.

“Not gonna argue,” Steve gloated, wriggling a little closer and making Bucky laugh.

“Maybe I'll just unwrap you,” he teased.

“I did not go shopping in Manhattan the weekend before Christmas so you could have sex with me,” Steve informed him.

“It's not _my_ fault you can't plan ahead for shit,” Bucky pointed out, but he did significantly curtail his plans to a little necking, before gently nudging Steve out of his lap and reaching for the closest of his presents.

There were the usual clothes and books and various little things, including a pair of fuzzy rainbow pajama pants that Bucky _knew_ he was going to wear to death. A nice scarf, and his favorite bath oil. All were accepted with sweet thanks and kisses and 'holy shit remember when getting an orange was the height of our yearly joy?' comments.

Steve's smile was sly when he handed over the last box. It was big, and relatively light, and Bucky tore in and opened it.

And was immediately overcome. The last time he'd been this excited, he was eight years old and had just been handed a kitten for his very own. Even now he wasn't, quite, able to make a sound, just look from the box, to Steve, to the box.

“Oh my God, you're such a dork,” Steve said, delighted.

Bucky emitted a squeak, reached into the box, and pulled out a roll of sparkly purple vet wrap.

“All for you, pet,” Steve said.

Bucky squeaked again.

“I did some rough calculations, and I can tie you up pretty extravagantly with this,” Steve added helpfully.

Bucky made a long sound, like a train going off into the distance.

“You're such a dweeb,” Steve said.

Bucky finally found words. 'Sparkly purple' was not the only type in the box. “Steve. Heart of my heart. Beloved of my lifetime. _Where did you find vet wrap with 'Diva' and 'Stud Muffin' printed on it_?”

“People are really weird about their pets in this century,” Steve said, and started laughing. “I'm serious! This is all off of an animal supply site. All the bondage ones had 'em marked up like three hundred percent, and fuck that noise.”

Bucky sighed happily. “All this, and a bargain too.” He picked up the florescent pink roll, admiring the black script declaring 'Diva' printed all over it. “Steve, I love you more than anything ever.”

Steve laughed and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, baby.” He wrapped a protective arm around Bucky's waist, and hauled him into his lap. “Can't wait to use 'em on you,” he purred into the curve of his lover's neck.

Bucky sighed and went limp. “Oh, sweetheart. Play day. Soon.”

“Very soon,” Steve agreed, feeling his cock swell against Bucky's bottom.

“Li'l preview tonight?” Bucky wheedled.

“Greedy.”

“Well, yeah.” Bucky stretched, arching his back, and Steve pinched his belly.

 

Christmas night that year ended with Bucky stripped to waist, arms pinned to his side and mouth firmly gagged. He was cuddled in Steve's arms and they were watching old movies, and it was perfect.


	8. Steve's Sequel to his Bucky H/C Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, like you thought Grant *wasn't* going to come back? ;)

Bucky had stripped down and settled on the bed, closing his eyes. They'd agreed that he'd be sleepy and pliable for the scene; part of good care would have meant he was coming to after surgery.

And he really did doze off, waking up when Grant came in, pushing a small cart in front of him. “Oh,” Grant said softly. “Oh, Bucky, sweetheart. I missed you.”

Bucky 'stirred' at the words, and quieted when he felt a warm hand on his forehead. “Shhh, sweetheart. You're okay, just rest. I got a lot to look after, with you.”

Bucky made a soft sound and fluttered his eyes open. (Attractively, he knew.) “Grant?”

“Mmmhmmm. Hi, honey.” Grant smiled and leaned over, kissing Bucky warmly. “You know where you are?”

Bucky gave him a silly smile. “With you.”

Grant laughed out loud at that. “Technically, yes.” He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Bucky's arm. “You got hurt on a mission, really badly. You're out of surgery and you'll be okay, but it's going to take some time.”

Bucky nodded, and leaned into Grant's arm. “What's wrong?”

“You took a number of gunshot wounds to your belly and chest,” Grant explained softly. “All of that needs to heal, darling. You were hurt very badly. And your leg is broken, so I'll need to set and cast it. You'll be off your feet for awhile, I'm afraid, and then it'll be physical therapy for some time.”

Bucky smiled slyly. “And other therapy?”

Grant laughed. “Oh my God, yes. A lot of that.”

Bucky giggled. “Good.”

“Uh huh.” Grant grinned, and leaned over to kiss him again, lingering this time. “Lie very still, darling. I'm going to bandage you up, and then take care of your leg, okay?”

“Mmmhmm.” Bucky relaxed onto the bed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, little ragdoll.” Grant paused and caressed Bucky's face. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Bucky let Grant haul him up into sitting, slumping a little against pillows, while he began bandaging Bucky's belly and chest. The pure white gauze was startling against his skin.

“You know you can duck, right?” Grant said, after he'd gone through three rolls of the stuff, and was adding a layer of cotton for a little more support.

“I ducked!” Bucky protested.

“Not enough,” Grant grumbled. “Babydoll, your report mentioned massive internal bleeding.” He paused for a little kiss. “Ducking. Try it sometime.”

Bucky giggled, and had a moment of inspiration, remembering. “I don't know why everyone's panicking. Internal bleeding means it's all on the inside. That's where my blood is _supposed_ to be.”

Grant paused and gave him a withering look.

Bucky grinned winningly at him.

“Shit,” Grant said, and pulled his glasses off, and to Bucky's horror, Steve started to cry. “Shit. Red.”

Bucky sat up immediately and pulled Steve into his arms, rocking him a little. “Oh, baby. Love, love, it's okay. I'm here.” He hugged Steve tightly, pressing kisses to his face. “What's wrong?”

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Steve said, and wiped his eyes. “Bucky, I'm _so_ sorry.”

“Enough of that,” Bucky said firmly, and cupped Steve's face in his hands. “You with me, baby?”

“I'm with you.” Steve smiled at him, sadly. “I'm sorry.”

“If you apologize one more time...”

That, at least, got a little bit of a laugh. “It's just...this happened to you. For real. And you didn't have someone to make stupid jokes with, you barely had anyone taking care of you and I just...it hit me.” Steve pulled Bucky back into his arms. “It hit me all at once, that this was _real_. And you had to do it all alone.”

“Oh, honey.” Bucky rubbed his back. “Yeah. But not anymore.” He gave Steve a little poke. “That's why you're barely allowed to visit me in the medical bay, I'm so not alone anymore.”

Steve smiled, but he also didn't let go. “I can't do this right now. I'm sorry, baby. I just...can we not play today? I can't pretend you being hurt today, love. I'm sorry.”

“That's why we have 'red', Steve.” Bucky kissed him, and not lightly. “Of course we can skip playing. C'mon, help me outta this stuff and I'll get dressed and we can cuddle.” He grinned. “We can have really acrobatic sex later.”

Steve smiled, just a little shyly. “You're so good to me.”

“Only 'cause you're really good to me.” Bucky started to undo the bandaging around his torso, and quickly divested himself of that.

“Steve?” he asked softly. “Take my collar off, please?”

Steve's face softened, and he unbuckled the soft leather and drew it off of Bucky's neck, settling it on a bedside table, and pulling Bucky close, tangling their limbs together for a series of deep kisses, one flowing into the next.

Bucky doted on Steve, soothing and petting him, gently teasing him into drinking a glass of water, all the while snuggled around him, keeping as much contact between them as possible. No casts, no bandages, nothing to limit motion, or softness of limb, or to keep him restrained. He tickled Steve a little, and teased him, and kissed him time and time again.

“Love you,” he said, and snuggled Steve close, scritching his back. “Poor guy. You've been through the wringer, we just went a little too hard and fast to start back up.”

Steve shrugged.

“No shame in that,” Bucky reminded him, and shifted them so that he sat back against the headboard, Steve between his legs. He pulled Steve's back to his chest, and wrapped his arms close, kissing the curve of his lover's neck. “We'll go to the gym later and tire each other out.” Another kiss. “And then tire each other out in other ways tonight.”

Steve managed a soft laugh at that, and Bucky hugged him again. “And we'll do this again, but I got a different idea. I get to be totally whiny and bratty, you'll love it.”

Steve laughed at that too, sounding more solid all the time, and he turned around to loop his arms over Bucky's head and kiss him. “I will. Thank you.”

Bucky nudged their noses together, and kissed Steve, lingering and soft. “I'm here, baby, forever. Loved and cared-for and needing nothing. Don't you ever forget that.”

“Promise.” Steve settled down, his head on Bucky's shoulder, and let his eyes drift closed. He wasn't sleepy, exactly, just wanted to stay in this place for a long, long time, where his lover held him and he held back, and Bucky was hale and well, his funny, sweet, precious man.

***

Bucky settled down on their bed for take two, extremely impressed with his own genius. Because it was definitely genius. Steve could do as much or as little medical play as he was comfortable with, and Bucky.

Bucky could do what he did best, which was be the most obnoxious pet humanly possible. And he'd have very little restraint this time, far less than even the first time they played. And by God, he was going to use it.

As before, they'd planned this out based on some of Bucky's memories, though he'd gone for something less harrowing and more likely to lead to play. Steve had already gotten everything they'd need, and meanwhile Bucky prepped on his end – changing into loose, comfortable clothes, and propping his right foot up on some pillows. He distributed ice packs on his ankle, his hip, and a few other spots liberally. And checked his pout in the mirror, to make sure it was sufficiently attractive.

“Oh good God, you _again?”_

Bucky turned his pout up a few degrees. His mouth was very kissable like this. “It wasn't my fault!”

Grant sighed deeply, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“It wasn't! Honest,” Bucky whined. “I don't even need to _be_ here. I'll be fine in a few days.”

Grant sighed again.

“Well, I will,” Bucky mumbled, crossing his arms. The icepack on his right shoulder fell off.

“This is why you get sent here,” Grant said, shaking his head and putting the ice pack back. “You can't be trusted to take care of yourself.

“It's just a broken ankle,” Bucky muttered, wincing when he tried to sit up. “Ow.”

“And a pile of bruises,” Grant observed. “Lie still, honey.” He patted Bucky's stomach. “It's a serious break, little rag doll, and you'll need lots of rest.” He glided his hand a little lower. “And special therapy, just for you.”

“Oh,” Bucky sighed, arching his back into Grant's warm hand. “You promise?”

“Promise, baby.” He leaned over and kissed Bucky, palming his crotch through the light pyjama pants Bucky was wearing. “Let me take care of that ankle and look at the worst of the bruises, then we'll talk about therapy.”

Bucky nodded, groaning when Grant squeezed, then let go with another caress.

He got to work on Bucky's ankle first, pushing up the leg of the loose pants over Bucky's knee and applying a cast from knee to toes. It was bright pink, which delighted Bucky to no end, and he let Grant know it, too.

(Literally nothing bright pink had ever made it into any Hydra headquarters. He wiggled his toes and admired the effect when Grant was finished.)

Grant piled a few more pillows under Bucky's leg, forcing it up high, impossible to ignore and harder to move around – he had to work to sit up, now. Bucky whimpered at appropriate times, gasping a little when Grant moved his whole leg, and graciously accepted the kiss of apology he got.

“Better?” Grant murmured, and Bucky nodded, sinking back onto the bed against more pillows. Everything was so _soft_.

“Let me check under those icepacks,” he said, after tucking Bucky's hair behind his ears and kissing him again. “Does anything else hurt?”

“Not really,” Bucky said. “My ankle is the only place where it's really bad.”

“We'll help with that soon,” Grant promised, and made a long ritual out of removing the ice pack, pulling back Bucky's clothes, minutely examining his skin (unmarked, of course, but still), and kissing the 'hurts'. Following Bucky's directions, he settled ice packs back on his shoulder, the ribs on his left side, and his right hip.

“You did really good,” Grant praised him, and kissed the tip of his nose. “Hardly hurt at all, really. Not like what I know you're capable of,” he teased, and Bucky grinned for him.

“I tried,” he said modestly, and held out his arm. “Cuddles now?”

“Cuddles,” Grant agreed, and stretched out carefully on Bucky's left side, one hand resting over his heart and settling against him with kisses that flowed one into the next until Bucky could feel Grant hard against his hip, and the front of his pants was impressively tented.

Bucky moaned and moved his hips. “I just...please, baby. Please, just a little orgasm, to take the edge off?” He hitched his breath. “I'll feel so much better afterwards...”

Grant laughed. “Are you _begging_ me?” he asked, delighted. “Oh, sweet summer child.”

“Bite my ass,” Bucky informed him, and moaned when Grant cupped his hand around Bucky's cock, not quite moving it yet. “Please, please. I need this, _please_.”

“Yeah, you do.” Grant leaned over and kissed Bucky hard. “You're gonna need a _lot_ of therapy, baby. This is just the beginning.” He started to move his hand, rubbing the flat of his palm along Bucky's cock. “Hold still for me baby. That's it,” he cooed, getting Bucky off through the soft fabric of his pants right before, quick as anything, he slipped his hand under the waistband and started to jerk him off in earnest. “You're so hard,” he said, admiring. “And so fast! You definitely need a lot of special therapy.”

Bucky moaned and nodded. “Uh huh. Oh. _Oh_ ,” he yelped, and turned his head to drown in kisses, Grant demanding and hungry and Bucky rolling his hips, hard to move further than that with the angle his leg was at, but Grant pushing him hard and fast until he came with a raw cry.

“Good ragdoll,” Grant approved, and held his hand up to Bucky's mouth. “Clean me off, please.”

Bucky moaned and licked, sharp little touches with his tongue, until Grant's hand was clean. “What about you?” he mumbled, eyes still not quite pointing in the same direction.

“I'm going to fuck your face,” Grant said matter-of-factly, and Bucky's brain whited out. He was the luckiest man alive, and he probably mumbled something like that, considering the way Grant laughed and kissed him. And then straddled him, shoving his scrubs down.

His cock was something to behold, and Bucky wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue, and then gradually working his way down, encouraged by the soft noises, the gentle hand at the back of his head. Bucky worked his mouth as best he could, and made a soft, choked noise when Grant started moving his hips. He had meant it, when he'd said he would fuck Bucky's mouth.

There was no way to draw it out, really, so Bucky didn't even try – just enjoyed the ride, the familiar taste in his mouth, the way Grant howled when he came and collapsed to sit on Bucky's torso, gasping until he caught his breath. Bucky pulled him down into a hug, holding him, petting his hair, happy to be a good lover for a few minutes, before really falling into his role as the world's most difficult pet.

Grant cuddled until he caught his breath, then a little longer, praising Bucky all the while with words and little kisses. Bucky giggled, and kissed back, and whispered how good a nurse Grant was.

For his next trick, he _did_ rely on Steve to be a good bro, and his beloved, the heart of his heart, came through for him. Grant went to climb off of Bucky, but 'accidentally' kicked his casted leg, knocking it off of the tower of pillows.

Bucky gasped, flinging himself blindly at Grant, trusting he'd be caught, and of course not being disappointed. He gave a little wail, dramatic and high, and found himself tight in Grant's arms.

“It's okay,” he said quickly, voice tight. “It's okay, I'm sorry, it just hurt.... He buried his face in Grant's chest. “I'm okay, I swear, it didn't even hit that hard.”

He peeked up at Grant, and Steve broke character enough to give him a deeply unimpressed look.

Bucky moaned again, and hid his face. “I don't need more therapy, honest, I don't think it got hurt worse.”

He thoroughly deserved the pinch he got, and wasn't sorry one bit. Not when he could _hear_ Steve's heart rate go up at the phrase 'more therapy'.

“Oh, poor love,” Grant murmured, and rocked Bucky very gently. “I'm so sorry. We are gonna have to do some additional work, though, that should never have happened. You'll have to be in bed a little bit longer,” he said, and cuddled Bucky closer. “That was all my fault, though, baby, you didn't do anything wrong.” A kiss, soft and too tender. “You didn't do _anything_ wrong. You didn't mean to get hurt, and you didn't do anything to knock your leg, little ragdoll. And you don't have to worry about getting better, that's all my job.”

Bucky breathed deeply through his nose, and hugged Grant tight. Steve worried too much. “What's gonna happen?” he asked, and wriggled. “I wanted to get up and go into the living room.”

“Maybe in a little bit,” Grant said. “But you've got to stay in bed with your leg up for a little while longer.” He slipped his hands around Bucky's foot and carefully placed it back on the tower of pillows, leaning over to kiss his big toe. “I like the pink, by the way.”

“Me too.” Bucky wiggled his toes, enjoying the constriction, however light. He would _definitely_ get a bigger bondage day soon.

“And just to help you along...” Grant reached into a bedside drawer, and Bucky groaned when he saw what he'd pulled out. He _hated_ that thing.

“You can get this off in a few hours. Maybe,” Grant said, pulling down Bucky's pants to buckle the thick, heavy metal cockring around the base of his cock and his balls. “Oh, don't give me that look, it's good for you.”

“It's _uncomfortable_. It makes me hard and I can't come,” Bucky muttered, kicking his free leg a little.

“Too bad,” Grant advised him, and kissed between his eyes. “There we go, my little ragdoll all tended to.”

Bucky pouted at him. “What's next?” he asked suspiciously.

“We can take a little break, just chill out and cuddle and watch TV or something,” Grant promised. “Then we'll have a little more therapy before lunch. If you're really good, you can come into the kitchen with me.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What's really good?”

“You lie still, you don't come, and you don't need a plug,” Grant said promptly. “And you keep your leg elevated.”

Bucky wriggled. “Okay. I guess.”

“Good. I guess,” Grant mimicked, and pinched Bucky's belly. “I'll even let you pick what we watch.”

“You better. I'm the injured one here,” Bucky teased, but he also snuggled up to Grant easily, and picked a show they both liked. He could push in other, far more interesting ways.

(Also, if he ever gave up a chance to cuddle with his big dumb boyfriend, someone really had better check him for brainwashing.)

They kissed, and paid half-attention to the laptop Grant set up, and paid more attention to each other, snuggling, little caresses. Grant tossed the icepacks to the floor when they melted, and situated Bucky in his arms, nuzzling his hair and generally being gross together.

It was heaven, though; this quiet time just for them. Better than when Bucky had been hurt, of course, because it was just play; he really _didn't_ have to worry about getting better, or anything beyond his affectionate nurse and how he could be a bigger brat.

When both their stomachs were growling, Grant agreed that Bucky could get up, just long enough to get to the kitchen for lunch. He gently lowered Bucky's leg and helped him sit up, forcing him to pause through any possible dizziness.

The fact that any blood in his head was now pretty firmly in his cock was an argument that fell on deaf ears.

Bucky levered himself up, 'broken' leg very pointedly not on the ground, and settled on the crutches Grant handed him. He was pretty good on them, if he did say so himself, but made very sure to move much more slowly than usual, playing up the little grunt as he swung forward.

“Sweet Jesus,” Steve muttered, because it was definitely Steve.

“That would mean more if you weren't hard as a rock,” Bucky muttered back, and yelped when he got his ass grabbed for his cheek. So he stumbled in revenge.

“Oh!” He _had_ to put his foot down, obviously.

“Bucky...” Grant reached out, steadying him, and kissed the back of his neck. “Oh, baby.”

“Plug?” Bucky asked hopefully, and Grant sighed.

“Plug. _And_ an orgasm.” He reached around Bucky, slipping a hand down his pants. “I don't know what I'm going to do with you.”

“An orgasm _now_?” Bucky squeaked, and he was okay maybe actually grateful for the crutches because he could lean on them while Grant's hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping.

“Orgasm right now,” Grant agreed. “Hold still, baby, and if that foot touches the ground, there'll be another one right after.”

“ _No_ , please, no,” Bucky moaned, grinding into Grant's hand. “Oh, oh...”

Grant undid the cock ring one-handed, passing off the heavy chunk of metal to the hand hard around Bucky's waist. He kissed the curve of Bucky's neck, his hand moving faster, spreading precum down the shaft.

Bucky moaned, holding himself up on the crutches, holding his foot off the ground, and leaned away from Grant. He shifted his weight carefully, and waited.

The orgasm came fast and hard, spurting over Grant's hand, and Bucky howled – he really hadn't expected it to be so powerful. He was barely holding himself up, and somehow the unsteadiness pushed him over the edge a little faster.

“Bucky!”

Bucky moaned, and let himself fall, first landing hard on his casted foot, then crumpling to the ground. “ _Oh_ ,” he gasped, and rolled over. “Oh, fuck, Grant, felt so good, I couldn't... _oh_.” He moaned again and reached for his foot, ghosting his fingers along the edge of the cast. “I can't move my leg, couldn't stop myself.” Bucky fisted his own cock and wriggled, making sure to scream when he moved his leg. “Fuck, think it's hurt again...”

“Oh my God.” Steve's eyes were blown and he was panting, just watching Bucky writhe on the ground. “You...”

Bucky moaned again, his leg kicking out. “I can't-- baby, I can't get my balance. I need you to do it...think I need you to carry me.” He whimpered, and reached for Grant's crotch. “Oh, God, you're so hard.”

Grant was down on all fours as Bucky squeezed. “I... _fuck_.”

Bucky whimpered. “It's definitely re-broken. I need you to make me better all day now. I'm so sorry, I just...I can't do this without you.”

Steve might be a little too easy, sometimes, he reflected, as the love of his life howled at the words and came with barely a touch, soaking the front of his scrubs.

Bucky rubbed him down, then pulled him down for a kiss, that turned into a dozen kisses, the two of them sprawled in the hallway like a pair of fucking dorks, and Bucky did not care one bit. He'd had two orgasms already, was pretty sure he'd talked Steve into carrying him around all day, and was going to come another couple times before the end of the day.

And – there was truth in this play. The truth that Bucky would be cared for and that his life was full of tender, sweet, funny things. And the truth that he needed Steve. That they needed each other, really, but Steve usually required reminding just how important he was, how vital, and how much Bucky loved him.

“Baby.” Grant's voice was raw when he pushed himself up, before giving up and lowering back into Bucky's arms. “You need me?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed. “I need you so bad, honey. I can't do this without you.”

Grant moaned a little, and hid his face in Bucky's neck, and they were quiet again while Grant gathered himself. (And, to be honest, while Bucky's pulse returned to something like normal.)

“So, explain to me, exactly,” Grant finally said, pushing himself up to gaze down at Bucky (very attractively sprawled on the floor, of course), “explain to me how you can drive me _absolutely batshit_ but also get me off at the exact same time?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not my fault you're a big, kinky fucker.”

Grant buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly while Bucky giggled at him.

“Right,” Grant said, rubbing his face. “You, you fucker, need another orgasm. Then you get the cockring. Then a plug, and I don't particularly feel inclined to be gentle, either. _Then_ we can have lunch.”

“You gotta get me off right here?” Bucky cooed, and moved, moaning loudly. “Right on the floor where I fell?”

“You've heard the phrase 'over-egging the pudding', right?”

“No, I haven't. What's it mean?” Bucky moaned, twitching attractively. “ _Grant_ , I can't _move_.”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.”

“You're totally hard right now, aren't you?”

Grant paused a moment to lie down and laugh until tears ran out of his eyes. Bucky pushed himself up to lean on the wall, legs out in front of him, and watched him gleefully.

As soon as Grant had wiped his eyes, Bucky raised an eyebrow. “My orgasm?”

“Spoiled ragdoll,” Grant sighed, and leaned over, pulling down Bucky's pants and swallowing his cock down in a single, smooth motion.

Bucky really _did_ shriek as Grant worked him over, hard and fast, his mouth and tongue strong, and he sucked the orgasm right out of Bucky in minutes, leaving him slumped over and moaning, twitching when Grant pulled his pants down further.

“I'll be right back,” he promised, and Bucky moaned.

And he was, and it was only a moment later that Bucky felt the tip of a buttplug at his hole. Grant had been kind enough to do the bare minimum with some lube, and it was one of the smaller plugs, but Bucky still shrieked when Grant pushed it into him none too gently.

Of course, his cock betrayed him by twitching, already half-hard again when the heavy cockring was put in place.

Bucky moaned as Grant lifted him up, Bucky's legs going around his hips and his arms around Grant's wide shoulders, heavy on his chest. “ _Oh_.”

“Uh huh. You can't be trusted with crutches,” Grant said, and kissed him, surprisingly tenderly. “So you get personal attention.”

Bucky giggled. “'S why I get sent here.”

“No. I mean, yes, but no.” Grant kissed him tenderly. “It's because you deserve extra care. Because you should have all the comforts and all the kindness I can give you. Because you need extra help to heal, and it's my joy to give that extra help.”

Bucky blinked hard. “I love you. I know I'm a pain in the ass, but I love you so much.”

“None of that,” Grant scolded gently. “You're _Steve's_ pain in the ass. But you're my patient, and I love you too.”

Bucky smiled and snuggled into Grant's big, warm body, head resting on his shoulder while he was carried into the kitchen. Grant settled him onto one of the hard wooden chairs, making Bucky gasp and squirm, and carefully put his leg up.

“At least _try_ to go an hour without putting weight on it?” he asked. “Otherwise it'll never heal.”

“Oh no, more time with you.” Bucky giggled. “I promise I'll try. I won't move unless you're moving me.”

“Deal.” Grant kissed his forehead, patted his cock, and went to go make lunch while Bucky tried not to cuss him out.

They ate together, and Grant cleared up the dishes, glaring when Bucky offered to help.

“I can hop,” he pointed out.

“And when you hop onto a slippery spot, fall, and break your other ankle?”

Bucky contrived to look offended. “I wouldn't!” That was way too obvious, after all. He'd been planning on 'breaking' his arm.

“Stay in the chair.”

“You never let me do anything fun,” Bucky pouted.

“You lead a difficult life, Barnes,” Grant observed, making quick work of the dishes. And there was even _genuinely_ a wet spot on the floor. Steve never let Bucky really pull out his best work, honestly.

It was also deeply unfair, the way Grant came over and knelt, easing Bucky into his arms. He rose smoothly, Bucky held bridal-fashion, and nudged him to rest his head on Grant's shoulder.

“You okay like this?” he asked softly. Bucky curled his toes, tried to move his ankle, and tried not to swoon when he couldn't.

“I'm okay,” he whispered, snuggling a little closer. He wasn't the lightest guy in the world, especially with the arm, but of course Grant carried him easily into the living room and settled him on the sofa, propping his foot up on an ottoman.

He settled next to Bucky, arms around him, and they kissed for a little bit, reveling in the chance to be together and shamelessly make out.

“So,” Bucky said on a break between kisses. “My therapy?”

Grant rolled his eyes. “I'm fucking up at my job if you're asking for it.”

Bucky laughed and started to suck up a mark on Grant's neck. “Always ask for it from you,” he murmured.

“Nope. You've got to be begging me to stop,” Grant argued.

Bucky snorted. “Never happen.

 

An hour later he was naked on the sofa, cock ring and plug abandoned, his belly and thighs slick with come, and _technically_ he wasn't begging Grant to stop, but he was screaming as Grant pulled the fourth orgasm in a row from him, and the effect was the same.

“There,” Grant murmured, kissing Bucky's tearstained cheeks. “ _There_. That's what we need, baby.”

Bucky gasped for breath, still sobbing even as his cock twitched. He lay on the sofa, loose-limbed and a wreck.

“You want one more?” Grant asked sweetly, and Bucky wailed.

“No, please, no, no, I can't take it, I _can't_ ,” he begged.

Grant snickered and kissed him again. “You're a mess,” he observed, trailing a fingertip over Bucky's stomach.

“Not m'fault,” Bucky said, voice blurry and rough.

Grant stroked his hair back off of his face, and kissed him again, rubbing his thigh and trailing his hand down to trace the skin just above his cast. “No, baby,” he said softly. “It's not. Lie still for me, my little ragdoll, and I'll clean you up.” Another, lingering kiss. “You did so good with your therapy, coming for me _so_ many times.”

Bucky managed a proud smile and dozed off while Grant wiped down his belly and thighs, following the cloth with kisses, then nuzzled Bucky's throat. “You can rest,” he murmured. “Then I want to see how you're doing, baby. See how much more therapy you might need.”

Bucky moaned, but quieted when Grant lay down beside him, arms coming around Bucky and body providing a protective barrier between Bucky and the rest of the universe.

“Love you,” Bucky murmured, and smiled, tucking his head under Grant's chin. “You give me the best care.”

“Good. That's what I'm here for,” Grant said, nudging Bucky's toes with his, just touching the edge of his cast. “You need extra care, to make up for it before.”

Bucky smiled, but didn't argue. “Used to just be left on my own. Thrown into a room until my body healed. Got good at taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, you are good at it,” Grant agreed. “I mean, you're terrible, but I think you _could_ be good at it, if you had to.” He tickled Bucky lightly on his side. “But you can be as terrible at it as you want, 'cause you've got me.”

Bucky giggled and nodded, snuggling a little closer. “I love you," he repeated, just to make sure he got his point across.

“I love you too,” Grant murmured, and smiled when Bucky's eyes drifted closed and his breathing deepened. He'd had an hour of almost continuous, torturous pleasure. Time to rest.

Bucky slept deeply, but was adorably blinking his eyes and waking up before Grant could even think about getting bored.

“How d'you feel?” Grant asked, rubbing his back to get the blood flowing a little again.

“Mmmm. Good.” Bucky stretched, careful of his leg, and sighed happily. “Really good. My ankle feels lots better.”

“Does it?” Grant mused. “Good. I want to check how you're doing, now that you're up to it.”

Bucky perked up at that. “Oh?”

“Uh huh.” Grant kissed him, and helped him sit up, putting his foot up with a little kiss to the frozen bend of his ankle. “I'll be right back.”

“Kay.” Bucky settled in obediently while Grant collected the crutches and a bottle of water, coming back to the living room.

“Now, I just want to see how far you can walk with these,” Grant said. “I still don't trust you to use them properly, but if you can start putting weight on your foot, that'll tell me a lot about what you still need.”

Bucky nodded, and once Grant was close enough, dramatically heaved his leg down, standing with an appropriate amount of struggle.

“Oh _Lord_ ,” Steve – definitely _Steve_ – muttered, and Bucky smiled beatifically at him.

With Grant's help he settled the crutches under his arms and lowered his leg to the ground. Haltingly, he shifted his weight and stepped forward with his good leg, then took a step with the 'broken' leg.

“So far so good,” Grant said.

Bucky nodded, and very clearly concentrating, took two more steps, limping heavily. He walked slowly, using the crutches anytime his weight was on his 'bad' leg, and after the second step, moaned suddenly, lifting the casted foot and giving a little hop with the crutches. “I can't, fuck, it's not...it's not healed enough, Grant, I'm sorry.”

“Shh, you don't need to apologize for anything,” Grant said, after his eyes had cleared from Bucky's little performance. His scrubs did nothing to hide how he was feeling, and Bucky felt very smug. “It's okay, honey. You had a bad break, and then fell, and that probably set your healing back.” He came over and took the crutches to the side, gently sweeping Bucky up into his arms instead. “There's no timeline, baby. I'm here for as long as you need me.”

Bucky licked his lips. “Even overnight?”

Wow, he'd never seen Steve's face do _that_ before.

“Overnight. Yeah,” Grant breathed, and shook himself. “Yeah, baby, I'm afraid so. Your ankle won't be healed until tomorrow, even with my best therapy.”

Bucky giggled softly. “Okay.” He snuggled into Grant's arms as he carried Bucky the few steps back to the sofa and settled him, propping his foot up a little bit higher. “ _Ohhh_. That feels a lot better.”

“Walking was really painful, huh?” Grant asked, settling beside him in such a way that the bulge in the front of his scrubs was right next to Bucky's hand.

“Uh huh. I could barely put any weight on my foot at all,” Bucky admitted. “It was really, really hard to move.”

Grant licked his lips. “Oh,” he said, and his voice cracked.

“Yeah.” Bucky started to rub, hand cupping around the line of his cock. “Like, when I fell earlier, I was all off-balance.” He paused, and twisted his wrist. “I was so close to falling again. You were far enough away I don't know if you'd have caught me.”

Grant groaned, his cock filling under Bucky's hand. “I would've.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Bucky said. “It was really hard, though. I can't move my leg at all below the knee, and I guess I re-broke it earlier, when I fell in the hallway. My leg's useless right now, and it means I can't walk. I can barely hobble, like you saw. Just slow, slow steps, dragging that heavy cast...”

Grant's head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan while Bucky narrated the mix of bondage and medical care, more than a little amazed at the effect this was having. He'd pulled Grant's scrubs down and his cock was hard and aching, the head bright red, precome making the skin shiny and slick.

“I guess if I really had to, I could walk with the crutches,” he murmured. “But then I couldn't use my arms for anything. I'd be helpless, with my heavy cast, and my arms busy. Need you for _everything_ , then.”

Grant moaned, low and long.

“And I'm so bad at the crutches,” Bucky admitted. “It hurts too much to walk, it really does, baby. My leg's broken so badly. I'm lucky I don't need a bigger cast. I'd wind up hopping along like I was before, and I'd fall, and you saw how well that worked out. Me on the floor, my leg useless, all tangled up in myself and not even able to sit up without you helping. I'm so limited in what I can do, I need you to help me with everything.”

Grant came silently, panting, while Bucky kissed his cheek, his throat, the beautifully-flushed skin of his chest.

“So thank you, baby,” he murmured, stroking Grant's cock. “I need you so bad right now.”

“Holy _God_ ,” Steve – because once again this was one hundred percent Steve – breathed. “Bucky, you're going to kill me with your words and I am not going to care _one bit_.”

Bucky giggled with delight, kissing his gorgeous, clever lover until Grant's breathing was steady again. He helped Bucky clean his hand off, and the two of them snuggled on the sofa, easy and teasing. Grant asked how Steve was doing (after pressing a line of kisses to Bucky's collar), and Bucky had a truly delightful time spouting off some bullshit, trying to see if he could get Steve to break character.

He couldn't, so they necked some more instead, with no real goal, just kissing and teasing, making each other happy. Bucky bullied Grant into snuggling up against him, petting his hair and teasing about taking care of his sexy nurse.

“You'd take the best care of me,” Grant murmured, sprawled across Bucky's chest. They had shifted Bucky to lie on the sofa, his foot up on the back of it and Grant snuggling atop him. Bucky was particularly proud of how attractively he had moaned and cried out when Grant lifted his leg up, and the bright pink stood out, shocking and obvious.

“I would,” Bucky promised, rubbing his back. “Love on you all day. Get anything you needed, and watch movies or read to you, whatever you wanted to keep you from getting bored.” He tilted Grant's chin up, and kissed him sweetly. “All the good, kind things you do for me.”

Grant grinned at him, and hugged him tight. “Y're so good,” he sighed, humming when Bucky scritched his scalp. “My favorite patient ever. No one's as nice and cute and sweet as you.”

Bucky giggled – he was a hardened assassin. But here, in this play-land, he could also be a cute, sweet, nice patient.

Well, most of the time.

 

Grant carried Bucky into the kitchen for dinner and got him settled at the table. They cooked together – Bucky chopping vegetables, Grant handling everything else. They ate their fill and Grant cleaned up, despite Bucky's protests that he shouldn't be doing it all on his own, that Bucky could help.

“I don't trust you,” Grant said bluntly, and kissed Bucky's forehead. “You don't have any sense of balance right now, and we can't have you falling again.” Another, softer kiss. “I don't want to see you hurt worse, my little ragdoll. So you stay right there. I've got this.”

Bucky gave him his best smile, and privately planned to cook and clean for Steve for the next week, as a thank you and a little break for his beloved top.

He did his best to help Grant lift him, and thanked him with a soft kiss, arms around his nurse's neck. Grant just smiled and kissed him back, snuggling him close for a moment. “I think you need another course of therapy,” he murmured, and Bucky gave a little shiver.

“I guess so...” He shivered again when Grant mouthed at his neck, sucking a mark up just over his pulse. “ _Oh...”_

Grant laughed softly. “That's my little ragdoll. You let me take care of you,” he murmured, carrying Bucky through to their bedroom and settling him down against the pillows. He rubbed Bucky's knee, tracing the line of skin where it met the cast, and leaned over to kiss the bend where his ankle was. “You're hurt really bad, sweetheart. We need something a little more drawn out.”

Bucky took a deep, shaky breath as Grant kissed his toes, just visible. “Oh?” he asked, voice breaking.

“Uh huh. You're gonna get me hard, and sit on my cock. You can come as often as you want, babydoll, but I want my cock warmed for as long as possible.”

Bucky whimpered and rolled his hips. “How...how long you gotta stay in me?”

“I'd like to try for an hour.” Grant kissed his 'unhurt' leg, still caressing the bright pink cast. “I wanna be buried in you for a long, long time. Feel you come, feel you struggle 'cause you can't move off of me. Hold you good and close for as long as I want.”

Bucky nodded, starting to pant. He reached out and palmed Grant's swelling cock, unmistakable in his light scrubs. “Grant, my leg hurts so bad. Get in me, fast. Please. You're the only thing that can make me feel better.”

Grant made a harsh sound, and got them both undressed in record time – though taking the time, Bucky noticed, to ease Bucky's shorts over the cast, gently rubbing his thigh and knee as he went. Bucky obliged by whimpering and moaning loudly when Grant moved his leg, leaning forward to clutch at it. “ _Ohhhh_.”

He gave Grant a moment to get over his reaction to that, then stretched, reaching for a pillow and heaving his leg, with great effort, onto it. Bucky hissed, and moaned again, falling back. 

Steve would make him pay for this dramatic production, but Bucky figured that he was only giving Steve his due, for not letting Bucky take a single dramatic fall since that morning. He had to get his fun _somehow_. And _next_ time, maybe, Steve would learn his lesson which was to let his bottom do whatever his bottom damn well pleased.

Bucky writhed and wailed again. “Please, Grant, get in me. _Please_. I need you to make me feel better, it _hurts_.” He gave an aborted twitch, moaning deep and rough.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Grant whispered, and shook himself. “Hang on just a minute, Bucky. I promise.” He slipped in behind Bucky, pulling his back against Grant's chest, and poured a generous measure of lube onto his fingers. Bucky moaned and wiggled impatiently until Gran slipped in with first one finger, then two.

“ _Oh_ ” Bucky sighed. “Oh, that helps already. More, please.”

“You'll have plenty,” Grant promised him, adding a third finger and thrusting shallowly. Bucky was rock hard, and he could feel Grant similarly against him. He wiggled and pressed back, moaning all the while.

He didn't have to wait long; a few quick thrusts and then Grants' strong hands were around his waist, lifting him onto Grant's cock, hard and curving and beautiful. Bucky gasped a little as it slipped in, faster than he'd expected, and he bit his tongue, trying not to come _immediately_ , as soon as he settled in Grant's lap.

“Better?” Grant whispered in his ear.

“A...a little,” Bucky whimpered. “I think I gotta stay like this for awhile.” He gasped, and collapsed back against Grant's chest. “You're so good. Feel so good inside me.”

“Good.” Grant kissed the curve of his neck, his hands flat against Bucky's belly. “You're so hard, baby. I bet you wanna get off.”

Bucky just moaned as Grant wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump slowly. “Shh,” he soothed. “Remember, every orgasm helps you heal a little bit more. You've got so much healing to do, Bucky. We have _so much_ therapy to get through. Your leg is broken really badly, and I'm gonna have to keep you good and safe, and take care of you until you're all better.”

Bucky gasped, hips jerking. “'s just a broken ankle...”

“Uh huh. That's pretty serious, you know.” A soft, tender kiss, completely at odds with the hand-job Grant was giving him, rough and hard. “You can't put any weight on your foot, and you clearly can't be trusted with crutches. You deserve the time to rest up and heal, my sweet patient.”

Bucky whimpered, head falling back as Grant continued the hand-job. The head of his cock was red, already dribbling, and he was so, so close...

He didn't even really register whatever Grant whispered to him next, because of the orgasm shuddering through his system, leaving him howling, grinding back on Grant's cock as his own spurted across his belly.

The next half hour went about the same. Bucky caught his breath, calming with sweet, soft kisses. He would relax back into Grant's arms, the two of them snuggling for a moment before one would try to set the other off. Bucky specialized in wiggling around, reaching for his leg and moaning about how much he liked the bright pink cast, begging Grant for another chance at the crutches and describing how he could hobble around with effort. Grant would roll his hips, and bitch about how if Bucky didn't let Grant look after him, Bucky would find himself tied to the bed, not able to move _anything_ , not just one joint.

They managed another orgasm each, panting and messy and going from theatrical to genuinely raw and wanting. Grant was collapsed back against the pillows, Bucky still perched on his lap, moaning and making tiny, aborted motions, Grant's arms around his belly and chest.

“Turn around,” Grant murmured, between biting Bucky's shoulder. “I want to see your face when you come next time.”

Bucky made a soft sound of pleasure, and started to twist around, still with Grant's cock inside him. He slowly moved clockwise, and heaved his leg up onto Grant's shoulder, right by his face.

“You need help?” Grant asked sweetly, and turned his head to kiss the hard cast.

Bucky grunted, holding himself up and already panting again. “N-no.” He whimpered and squirmed, lifting himself up a little and then lowering back down hard, making sure to squeeze as he went. “ _Ohhh_ ,” he moaned, and reached for his leg, rubbing it against Grant's face. “ _Grant_. Baby, how are you hard again already?”

Grant's eyes weren't, quite, pointing in the same direction. He reached up, touching the edge of the cast. “Bucky...”

Bucky writhed, falling back on the bed and then heaving himself up, all the while rocking on his lover's cock. “Baby, you feel so good. C'n feel it working.” He smiled beatifically. “You're so good to me.” He rocked back and forth a few times, and took a deep breath. “Jus' a little further, then I can rest and really enjoy you in me.”

“Uh huh,” Grant whispered.

Bucky lifted his leg with immense effort and hauled it over Grant's face. He paused, carefully balanced, just for a moment before he let his leg fall, the cast hitting the edge of the headboard with a loud _thud_.

Bucky threw back his head and screamed, falling back and writhing, moaning his approval when Grant grabbed his hips and started thrusting, shallow and hard. “Oh, God, oh baby, oh, make it stop,” he moaned, wrapping his hand around his own cock and pumping hard. “Fuck, oh my God, fuck, make me come, I need to come,” he begged. “It hurts so bad, Grant.” He moaned and twitched his leg and screamed again as Grant gasped and came, his whole body shuddering, filling Bucky as the orgasm moved through his body.

Bucky moaned, genuinely this time, to see his baby so ruined, and it didn't take long before he was coming himself, sitting up on Grant's lap, his casted leg thrust out to one side, the other leg folded next to Grant's thigh.

He slumped forward, resting his forehead on Grant's chest, and they breathed together, each calming the other. Grant wrapped his arms around Bucky's back and stroked his hair, one fingertip tracing the edge of the collar.

Bucky snuggled close and relaxed with a deep, happy sigh.

“Oh, do you think you're done?” Grant teased, now sweeping his hand down Bucky's back.

Bucky moaned happily. “Yeah?”

“Unh unh. Not even close.” He nudged Bucky's face up. “You need a lot more orgasms, baby. We're not even at an hour, yet, like this.” He kissed right between Bucky's eyes. “Also, after that little performance, I am beginning the despair of you ever getting better.”

Bucky giggled and gave a little squirm. “Your therapy makes me feel so much better,” he reassured Grant. “All taken care of and happy. My leg hardly hurts at all.” He stretched, and moved his leg, in case Grant had forgotten it was right there, thrust out and unmistakable.

Grant smiled at him and patted the bright pink fiberglass. “Good, baby. I still wanna pull another orgasm or two out of you before bed.”

Bucky giggled, and moaned when rocked back and felt Grant's cock start to fill. “You're so big, honey, feel so good like this,” he murmured, making a pleased sound when Grant sat them both up a little more, his hand moving now to massage Bucky's thigh.

The two orgasms were not easy coming. The first one, Grant gave him a handjob, slow and easy just the way Bucky liked it best, his lover's huge hand rough on his cock while Grant kissed him. That one left Bucky with his balls aching, feeling raw and washed clean, and not particularly like he wanted another one anytime soon.

This did nothing to deter his baby, who worked them so that soon enough Bucky was on his back, screaming as Grant fucked him, deep, hard thrusts of his hips, his cock so deep Bucky thought he might break for real. When Grant reached between them to slip two fingers in alongside his cock and crooked them, Bucky practically jackknifed off of the bed, howling as the orgasm tore through him, as his tired cock soaked his belly again, as bliss became all but painful tearing through his body. It wasn't going to end, couldn't end, he'd be caught in this feeling forever, just nerve endings and pain/pleasure and his lover the cause of it all.

Bucky came to lying in a big easy chair that didn't usually hold much more than their clothes. Grant was changing the bedsheets, quick and efficient as the soldier Steve was, and came back over to slip his arms under Bucky's back and legs and carry him to the bed, laying him down on a big, fluffy towel.

“You back with me?” he asked fondly, and Bucky got enough neurons in line to nod. “Good.” Another little kiss, just because. “I'm going to clean you off and get you ready for bed, okay honey?”

“You'll sleep with me, right?” Bucky asked, suddenly afraid of...oh, he was a dumbass. Of course he wouldn't sleep alone.

“I wouldn't pass it up for anything in the world,” Grant told him, and tweaked his nose. “I'm so excited to be able to spend a whole night cuddled up with you, sweetheart.”

He produced a warm, wet washcloth and wiped Bucky down limb by limb, drying with a towel when he was done. Face first, and Bucky's hair brushed neatly. Then neck and arms, then legs, Grant extra gentle with the injured one, barely moving it and carefully scrubbing even Bucky's toes, just peeping out of the end of the cast. Last was his back and belly, where the worst of the mess was, but at the end of it he was clean and warm, and Steve was helping him into a t-shirt and loose, soft shorts.

“How's this?” Grant asked, rubbing the cast.

Bucky smiled up at him, dopey with love and a little too much sex. “S' good. So much better.” He yawned. “You really helped.”

“Good.” Grant helped him shift further onto the bed and up so he was lying on pillows. He tucked Bucky in, stood, and frowned.

“Hmmm?” Bucky held his arms out. “I'm _supposed_ to be getting cuddles.”

Grant laughed and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Uh huh. First I want to do something.” He rubbed Bucky's chest. “I don't trust you not to thrash around at night.”

“What're you gonna do?” Bucky asked, licking his lips.

“Just put your leg up,” Grant said. “Won't take more than a few minutes to set up, love, and I bet you'll be a lot more comfortable.” He went over to his little cart of supplies – Bucky spied and saw _plenty_ of fiberglass and cotton and everything still in it, Steve was literally the least fun person ever to not let him 'break' something else – and came back with a soft fold of cloth attached to a rope. The end of the slender rope he ran through a hook screwed into the ceiling. He slipped the loop of fabric around Bucky's leg and gently pulled until it was elevated. Low enough to still be comfortable, but high enough that Bucky was partly immobilized.

Grant tied the rope off to the foot of their bed and fixed Bucky with a Look. “There will be no fussing with this, is that clear?”

Bucky stretched a little and set the sling swinging, and moaned. “Grant, that feels _so_ much better.”

Grant pinched his big toe, then circled around to crawl into bed; he'd changed into pajamas in the time when Bucky was still away from himself in that place of bliss. He hit the lights on the way into bed, and snuggled against Bucky's side, carefully taking him into an embrace. “Good?” he asked softly, reaching over to caress Bucky's raised thigh. He tucked the blankets in a little better around the immobilized limb.

Bucky gave a great shiver, and nodded, sighing a little when he found a place to rest his head on Grant's shoulder. “So good. Thank you, baby. I know I need a lot of care.”

“And you know it's my pleasure,” Grant said, playing with the soft collar around Bucky's throat. “You know you're my favorite patient, and I have so much fun taking care of you.”

Bucky giggled. “I have fun being taken care of,” he admitted, and yawned.

“Good.” Grant gave him a little squeeze. “And right now, that means we cuddle and sleep together while your poor body heals. And then, tomorrow, we'll see what still needs to be done.”

“Mmm.” Bucky yawned again. “Bet I'd be good at crutches this time.”

“Bet not.” Steve petted his hair. “Sleep, ragdoll.”

“Uh huh.” And Bucky slept.

 

Bucky woke a few times in the night, when he tried to move or roll over and couldn't. The bedroom was warm and quiet, though, and it was easy to relax and know where he was. That Grant woke up a few times too, and kissed him sweetly and told him he was safe, helped immensely. The once or twice that Grant didn't wake up, Bucky enormously enjoyed getting to watch him sleep in the dim light coming through the curtains. He was relaxed, face gentle, and Bucky loved him.

It was late in the morning when he woke up for good, mid-moan, as his dick was halfway in Grant's mouth. Grant pulled his head back, freed Bucky's cock with a final suck that left Bucky's eyes rolling back into his head, and cheerfully wished him good morning.

“Ngh,” Bucky said. And “do that some more.”

Grant laughed and finished the blowjob, efficient but affectionate, and was nice enough to pull Bucky's shorts back up afterwards, even.

“Good morning to you, too,” Bucky said, when he could speak, and he pulled Grant up to lie between his legs, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder – and aligned so that Bucky could feel his cock hard against his thigh.

“You want some help with that?” he murmured, and Grant made a little noise.

“I can't,” Bucky whispered into his ear. “I can't sit up so easily with my leg like this. I can't reach. Baby, will you get yourself off for me?” He tried to sit up, falling back onto the bed with a little moan. “Grant, please, I wanna see you get yourself off.”

Grant was already gasping for breath, his hips moving against Bucky's thigh. Bucky moaned and clutched at Grant's shoulders, then pulled him in for a searing kiss. “Baby, please, please, wanna feel you come. Wanna feel how much you love me.”

Grant moaned, deep and long, still rolling his hips against Bucky's leg, practically humping him, his ass brushing against Bucky's 'broken' leg every time he arched his hips. Bucky curved his leg in, the heavy cast resting on Grant's thighs. “Oh, baby,” he whispered. “Be careful with me?”

Oh _that_ was an interesting reaction. Bucky filed that line away to use again, as Grant howled, hips working even harder, his ass and thighs bumping up against Bucky's leg.

Bucky smiled to himself. “You like that, don't you?” he murmured. “That hard cast that means I can't move. Means you're takin' care of me, though. That you're helping me get better. Every time you feel it, you get a little hard, 'cause of everything it means.”

Grant paused, said ' _fuck_ ', and came like Bucky hadn't seen since he was about seventeen years old. It was fucking impressive, and he said so.

“I don't like you or your perceptivity,” Grant said when he could make words again, and Bucky cackled happily.

“Were you planning to torture _me_ this morning?” he asked innocently. “This morning, when you're gonna have to carry me to breakfast? And today, when you're gonna get to take the cast off and my ankle'll be all better, but you'll still have to help me with those first few steps? And you thought you were gonna drive _me_ crazy?”

Grant just grunted and buried his face in Bucky's neck.

“That's why you like it, isn't it Steve?” Bucky asked very softly. “ _That's_ why you like medical play. You can do bondage anytime, but this also lets you nurse me and take care of me. Lets us both know that you love me. Every cast you put on me, every bandage you kiss, that's you taking care of me and keeping me safe.”

Steve nodded, his face still in Bucky's shoulder.

“Shh, baby,” Bucky soothed. “I love you too. I love you so much. I hope you know how much. I want to be helpless for you. I want to not be able to walk, or to not do anything but lie here and pretend you can take every bit of pain away and make me better.”

Steve hugged him tightly, leaving Bucky almost breathless.

“Love you too,” Bucky repeated, and stroked his back until Steve relaxed, and play resumed.

Grant pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed Bucky, soft and sweet. “Hey,” he said, and bumped their noses together. “I love you. How do you feel?”

Bucky stretched and made a face. “Sticky. Other than that, I feel good.” He wrapped his arms around Grant's shoulders and kissed his forehead. “My leg feels way better. It stopped hurting and it felt nice to have it up.” He wiggled his toes and gave a little sigh. “It's hard not being able to walk, though, or move very well.”

Grant smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “I know, beautiful. Maybe this'll teach you to plan ahead, though,” he teased.

“You never asked me how I broke it,” Bucky said with a grin.

“So tell me the story while I clean you up,” Grant replied, giving him one last caress before getting up and going for a warm washcloth.

He eased Bucky's leg down to the bed and helped him out of the soft shorts he'd slept in, while Bucky started the wildest shaggy dog story he could think of. Daring act piled on heroic rescue piled on details lifted straight out of every Errol Flynn movie he could remember, until the denoument, which involved a fiery inferno, a very cute dog, and a rope swing.

Steve broke character to inform Bucky that _no one_ was a good enough actor to properly respond to that creation, and Bucky was so proud he thought he might burst, and told Steve so.

Clean and dressed (and satisfied with his heroic rescue of a golden retriever puppy/unfortunate landing with the rope swing), Bucky was summarily lifted into Grant's arms and carried to the kitchen for a quick, but filling, breakfast. They ate together companionably, Bucky having heaved his foot onto Grant's lap to elevate it. (“Your lap is really nice,” he'd said, batting his eyelashes. When he leaned over with a little moan and rubbed the cast, Grant had quieted down right quick. And had eaten breakfast one-handed, the other resting on the hard curve of Bucky's ankle, fingertips occasionally tracing the edge of the cast around Bucky's toes.)

After they tidied up, Grant carried him into the living room, settling him gently on the sofa and tucking a few more pillows behind him. “Still feeling good?” he asked tenderly, rubbing Bucky's thigh.

“Uh huh.” Bucky stretched a little. “More therapy?”

“Really soon,” Grant promised. “I want to see how much, if any, weight you can put on that foot now, though.”

Bucky brightened up at that. “Yeah!”

Grant sighed. “Am I going to regret this?”

“You've met me, right?”

Grant sighed more loudly.

“You gonna even bother with me, next time I show up here?” Bucky teased. “Or just let me lie there and get what I deserve?”

Grant frowned at that, and knelt by Bucky. “Hey, no, you stop that.” He pulled Bucky into his arms, snuggling him close. “You deserve to be taken care of, and have your pain soothed.” He gave Bucky a protective kiss. “I will always bother with you, Bucky Barnes. You're my favorite patient, and I love you so much. I _love_ getting to take care of you, and you'll never be too bratty, or too annoying, or _anything_ that'll drive me away.”

“I know. I was just teasing,” Bucky said, and froze. “I _know_ ,” he repeated, and it wasn't like he _wanted_ to cry, but there wasn't really any helping it. He'd probably made Steve's day, anyway, considering how he was cuddled and kissed, his tears wiped away.

“You had a really hard life, didn't you?” Grant asked, kissing away the last tear.

“Yeah,” Bucky said heavily. “I kinda did.”

“You got a good life now, though?”

“The best.”

“Good. You deserve it.” Grant kissed him, gave him one last hug, and patted his leg. “Let's see how this is doing, love, and then we can plan a little more therapy.”

Grant brought over the crutches and helped Bucky stand up and settle them under his arms. “Take it as slow as you need to,” he cautioned. “And stop if you feel sharp pain.”

Bucky nodded, and took a careful, heavy step forward. He tightened his lips and took another, leaning heavily on the crutches.

“How's it feel?” Grant asked, hovering just next to him.

“Okay.” Bucky took a deep breath, and a third step, then a fourth. By the fifth he was biting his lip, but he made it across the room, breathing hard, and stopped and lifted his foot, supporting himself on the crutches with a little gasp of relief. “Oh, that wasn't so bad.”

The tent on the front of Grant's scrubs made it all worth it. “You did really good,” he said warmly. “Can you walk back?”

Bucky nodded, making sure to look very brave, and he slowly, slowly pivoted and started back across the living room. He gradually smoothed his limp away, until he reached the sofa, where he sighed happily, lifted his foot, and effortlessly pivoted to face Grant. “How'd I do?”

“Wonderfully,” Grant assured him, leaning in for a kiss. “You're just a joy, Bucky Barnes. You're getting better so fast now.”

Bucky grinned proudly, and leaned forward for another kiss. “Good. Can I walk with the crutches, from now on?”

“Mmmhmm. But you've got to rest a lot, too,” Grant said, slipping his hand down and under the waistband of Bucky's shorts. “I think we can have the cast off by lunch, though. I'll bandage your ankle up and we can practice walking while you finish healing fully, baby.”

Bucky gave a happy little shiver. “I like that. The crutches are a lot easier to use.” He sighed, and rested on them heavily while Grant continued the handjob. “Mmm, that feels really nice.”

“Well, you've earned it,” Grant said, bemused.

“C'n you fuck me like this?” Bucky asked, pushing into the touch. “I mean, if I bend over a little.” He spread the crutches enough that he was leaning over, his bottom pushed out, and still balanced perfectly on his 'good' leg. “Please? I want you to fuck me like this.”

Grant made the _best_ noise. “Bucky...”

“I think it would really help,” Bucky sighed, leaning heavily so his ass pushed out. He purposely kept the casted foot off of the ground.

“Fuck yeah,” Grant breathed, and snagged a bottle of lube from where he'd hidden it on a bookshelf, rounding around to Bucky's back. He pressed close, reaching around Bucky to slip his hand down his shorts and around his cock again, pumping nice and slow. Bucky's shorts had slipped down enough that the head of his cock peeked out of the waistband, red and shiny as Grant worked him over.

“It's better if you can spread your legs,” Grant murmured. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

Bucky moaned, feeling the hard heat of Grant's cock on his ass. “I...I think so.” He adjusted his legs, putting the cast down and whimpering as he shifted his weight and leaned forward a little more.

“Okay?”

“It hurts,” Bucky moaned, and lifted his leg, brushing the hard cast against Grant's leg. “ _Ohhh_ ,” he moaned softly. “I need another orgasm, now, baby, right now. Make me come.”

Grant gasped and kissed the back of Bucky's neck. “You're awfully demanding,” he murmured.

“Uh huh. Grant, my leg hurts from the walking.” Bucky moaned and shifted the crutches with a little grunt. “Please, baby?”

Grant moaned, his hand rougher on Bucky's cock. “Your leg hurts huh?”

“Yeah.” Bucky moaned and shoved his ass back. “It's _throbbing_. And swollen.”

“Your leg,” Grant clarified dryly.

“Uh huh.” Bucky rubbed the cast against Grant's leg again. And shrieked, when Grant grabbed for it, lifting Bucky's leg up and _ripping his shorts off_ with one smooth motion. It was _definitely_ good that the crutches were there, considering how weak at the knees this made him.

“We need to do something about that,” Grant told him. “You were walking so good. Your leg shouldn't be _swollen_ or _throbbing_. It shouldn't ache.” He thrust one slicked-up finger into Bucky, then another, with hardly more than a few seconds' wait. He hooked them, and finger-fucked him so fast it almost took Bucky's breath away.

When he was still draped over the crutches, moaning softly, Bucky felt the head of Grant's cock at his entrance. He whimpered and pressed back, and yelled when Grant slid in entirely, big and thick and filling Bucky up.

“You need more orgasms,” Grant said, and started to fuck him, hard. Hips pistoning, and the smack of skin on skin, Bucky just tried to hold on. Grant still had an iron grip around his thigh and was pressing hard, biting kisses into his shoulder.

Bucky rode it out as long as he could, his dick not even going soft as Grant fucked him as hard as he ever had. Bucky was almost bent over, the crutches the only thing really holding him up even as he came again and felt Grant fill him, the come wet and slippery.

Bucky cried out, Grant's name and words of love and begging for a break when Grant knelt down to press his face into Bucky's ass, his tongue flat and easy at first, then quickly pointed, exploring the ring of muscle and penetrating it easily. Bucky was weeping, his arms shaking, as Grant reached around and wrapped a hand around his oversensitive cock, beating him off.

This orgasm at least took a little longer, and there was almost a break before Bucky's cock spurted thick come over his belly again. He was drenched in sweat and both their spends, shaking and barely upright, balanced on the crutches and his good leg.

Grant stood up, kissing his way up Bucky's back and finally letting his casted leg down. “How do you feel?” he asked, between nibbling the shell of Bucky's ear.

“I...I...” Bucky gasped. “Please, I need to rest. I need to, Grant, love, please.”

“No,” Grant said. “You need one more orgasm, I can tell. I need you to come for me one more time. He pressed his cock to Bucky's ass. “I need to fuck you once more, darling, and then I think you'll finally be okay. It's very important that you heal properly. You broke your ankle very badly, and I need to make sure you heal.”

Bucky sobbed. “I am, I am, I swear, Grant, no, you don't need to, oh God, oh God, that feels so good, love.” He wept as Grant slowly slid into him. “Please, baby, Oh, God, please, take care of me. I need you, I can't get better without you.” He tilted his ass when Grant gasped and started fucking him faster. “Please, baby, you take such good care of me.”

Grant growled and gave over, the two of them moving together, writhing, Bucky still holding himself up while Grant fucked into his ass until they came, tumbling one after the other, Grant filling him up again until come ran down his thighs, his own cock a high note of exquisite pain, the orgasm like a knife, thick streams of come painting his chest and stomach.

Bucky gasped, still barely balanced on the crutches, and slowly straightened up. He slid to the ground almost immediately, though, curling up in Grant's arms, shaking and shivering. It felt like the orgasm hadn't, quite, ended, his body still on fire.

Grant held him close, the two of them shivering together until they calmed; Grant even dozed a little and Bucky lay so he could hear Grant's heartbeat the entire time.

When enough time had passed, they snuggled a little longer, kissing each other. Grant rubbed his leg, and kissed him again. “You're better now,” he whispered. “The fracture's healed. You need a little more work so you can walk again properly, but right now, you're better.”

Bucky nodded and squirmed a little closer, feeling floaty and soft and nice in the aftermath of the orgasms. “I love you, Grant.”

“I love you too.” Grant kissed him tenderly. “You took those like a pro, baby, I'm so proud of you.”

Bucky giggled and preened a little, resting until they both got a bit too uncomfortable. Bucky was practically coated in their shared spend from nipples to knees, and he wryly observed that he was something of a katamari ball, and also they needed to clean the living room floor _way_ more often than they had been.

“Nah, I'll just fuck you stupid then roll you around,” Grant said, and laughed at the look this earned him. “C'mon, my little ragdoll. We'll get that cast off and get a real shower together. Then just a little bit more therapy, and you get to be with Steve again.”

Bucky smiled, and kissed the tip of Grant's nose. “I love you. I hope I see you again soon, my sweet nurse.”

“Me too. Though, for your sake, I hope it's for something small,” Grant said, and helped Bucky up, settling him on the crutches again. They slowly walked to the bedroom together, Bucky limping heavily, just to ensure they'd have something to work on.

He lay down on the floor while Grant removed the cast, gently massaging his ankle to get the blood flowing again. He had Bucky move the joint, rotate it, make sure it worked, and then helped him up and got them into the bathroom. Bucky walked most of the way, still leaning heavily on the crutches and giving an occasional little grunt of effort.

They showered quietly, washing each other off and feeling peaceful. Bucky spent most of the shower in Grant's arms, feeling small and safe and cared-for.

Grant helped him back to the bedroom, a hand on the small of his back; Bucky was careful to still lean on the crutches, but his limp was nearly gone now, and he got a little kiss before Grant made him lie down. Tenderly, Grant wrapped an Ace bandage around Bucky's ankle and propped it up on a pillow before getting them both clothes.

Bucky was pliant while Grant helped him dress; he still felt not entirely real, even after the shower. “Grant? Why did you start doing this? Become a nurse, I mean?”

Grant smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his thigh. “I really love taking care of people. The fact that I help you feel better, that I help you _heal_...that's everything to me.”

Bucky smiled at that. “Do you have someone? Someone who'll take care of you, I mean.”

Grant nodded and ducked his head, smiling shyly. “Yeah, I do. When your Steve comes for you, I go home to him.”

“Tell me about him?” Bucky asked.

“He's a lot of the reason I love this so much,” Grant said softly. “He's my best friend. We've always been best friends, since we were little. And he's the most compassionate person I've ever met. He taught me...he taught me so much, about caring about people. And how important it is to protect others.”

“I bet you were already pretty good at that,” Bucky said, his voice suddenly a little scratchy.

“Yeah, in some ways. But he taught me...gentleness, I guess.” Grant smiled sadly. “He taught me so much about being loved.”

“Were you always together?” Bucky asked wistfully.

Grant shook his head. “He...something horrible happened to him. The worst thing you can imagine. And I...failed him,” he said softly. “I could have helped, but I didn't know that at the time, and...yeah.”

“Oh, Grant.” Bucky sat up and pulled him close. “You didn't know. Don't blame yourself.”

Grant shrugged. “It's okay, though. He saved himself, 'cause he's amazing. And we met again, and he wasn't angry at me at all. And we're in love, now. I'm so in love with him, Bucky.”

Bucky cuddled him protectively. “I bet he loves you back, darling. I bet he loves you more than anything.”

Grant laughed, and hid his face in Bucky's neck for a moment. “He does. I can tell, and just...if he didn't trust anyone ever again. If he hated me. If he hated _everyone_ , no one in the world would blame him. But he doesn't. He's friendly and funny and people like him. And he loves me. It's incredible, to watch him.”

Bucky closed his eyes tightly for a moment. “I can't imagine anyone could ever hate you. Ever.” A little caress. “Does he take care of you? If you need it?”

Grant chuckled softly. “I'm a really, really shitty patient.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Well, yeah. Nurses always are. But if you got hurt, or if you were sad, or just needed someone?”

“Oh, God yeah. Before I even realize I _do_ need someone, he's there.”

Bucky smiled, satisfied. “Good. That's okay, then.”

Grant giggled, and hugged him tightly. “You feeling better, little ragdoll? You looked a little out of it for awhile there.”

Bucky nodded, and rested his head on Grant's shoulder. “I feel a lot better. Kinda wiped out, is all.”

“You had a lot of orgasms really quickly, it's not too surprising,” Grant said, rubbing his back. “Do you think you can walk for me a little bit? Just into the living room? We've got a tiny bit more to go, before I can let you go home.”

Bucky nodded, but didn't move just yet.

“It's okay,” Grant murmured. “We can stay here for as long as you need, darling.” He touched Bucky's cheek. “You decide how fast to move, love. It's all on you. I'm just here to help you.”

Bucky smiled a him, relaxing even further. “When I was...before Steve. I didn't get to choose anything. I wouldn't have any care right now. My bones are healed, what more do I need, you know?”

“Yeah, and that's why the way you were treated was so wrong and fucked-up and terrible,” Grant said, and kissed the tip of his nose. “And why you're never going to be treated that way again, ever.”

Bucky smiled and kissed his throat, and rested a little longer.

He really did feel better soon, and was up and settling on the crutches to walk into the living room. “Take your time,” Grant told him, in between firm kisses. “I want you to concentrate on a good gait, not speed. Your ankle might ache a little, but it shouldn't hurt, love.”

Bucky nodded and started to make his way, slow but steady. He picked up a little speed as he went, and was soon walking almost normally, although still leaning on the crutches, when they reached the living room.

“That's amazing,” Grant praised, and kissed him again. “Sweetheart, that's so, so good. I can't believe how well you've healed.” He pulled Bucky into a warm hug. “How do you feel?”

Bucky lifted his foot and moved his ankle, rolling it and laughing a little when the joint cracked. “I feel good, love. Honestly.” He felt wonderful, but also kind of ready to finish playing. “It doesn't hurt at all. I bet I could walk without crutches now.”

Grant gave him a blinding grin. “Try a little bit with just one, first, okay? For me?”

“For you,” Bucky said, handing over the crutch on his good side. He limped a little more, just for his lover, and sorely wished he had it in him to do something dramatic. Next time – Steve deserved a treat. A big one.

When he handed the other crutch over, he looked at Grant, suddenly afraid. “I'm really okay for this? You promise?”

“I promise, baby. I'll be right here if you can't take it,” Grant promised. “But I know you can, love.”

Bucky bit his lip. “I don't want to fall.”

“You won't,” Grant soothed. “I'll catch you, if you do.” He paused, and swallowed very hard. “I'll always catch you, Bucky. I swear.”

“Give me a kiss first,” Bucky demanded, so he had an excuse to kiss _Steve_ , who was the biggest dumbass in the entire universe, with no exceptions.

Bucky demanded a few other things first – a hug, for Grant to hold him while he delicately lifted his foot, 'resting' his ankle, another kiss, a promise that he could go back to the crutches if he had to, a promise that Grant would take care of him if he fell and hurt himself, Grant supporting him while he hopped to the very edge of the room, one _more_ kiss, and a final promise that his ankle was definitely healed enough for this.

Slowly, limping at first, Bucky walked across the room, Grant no more than arm's-reach away. He carefully turned and grinned proudly at the other side, laughing when Grant scooped him up in a huge hug.

“I knew you could do it. C'mon, love. Let's get the bandage off and then we can get you home to your Steve,” he promised.

Bucky kissed him. “And you can go home to your love,” he agreed. He caressed Grant's face. “He'll take good care of you tonight?”

“The best,” Grant promised him.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I have very high standards for my nurse.”

“He'll exceed them.”

Bucky sniffed. “I would hope so.”

Grant giggled, and they walked back to the bedroom, hand in hand. Grant unbound his ankle and kissed the bony joint. “You,” he said, tapping the pale skin, “be good to my Bucky.”

Bucky giggled, sitting up and watching him, his foot still propped up on a pillow. “I love you, Grant. Thank you. I hope I see you again soon.”

“I hope so too. You're still my favorite patient ever,” Grant assured him, and leaned over for a kiss. “I'll go get your Steve, okay?”

Bucky nodded, squeezing Grant's hands. “Tell him to hurry. Tell him I miss him. Tell him.” Oh, this was so gross, Steve would literally melt. “Tell him I miss having his heart right next to mine.”

He was right, it was _super gross_ , but also it was true, so whatever.

“I will,” Grant breathed. “I bet...I bet he misses you too.”

Bucky smiled and settled back against the bed. “Bye, Grant.”

“Bye, little ragdoll. I love you.” One more kiss, and Grant was gone.

Bucky moved the pillow back to its usual place, took off his collar, and stretched, rather enjoying being alone for the first time in over a day. He rolled over, stretched again, and groaned – his ass still ached. Steve had outdone himself.

“Hey.” Steve hovered in the doorway, awkward and shy, and Bucky was up in a flash, pulling him back to the bed and curling around him, protective and possessive.

“You. Are. Amazing,” Bucky told him seriously, and kissed him. “I can't...Steve, it was a _broken ankle_ , and you were so mean and didn't even let me break anything else and I only got to fall once, and I can't...I can't even explain.” Another kiss. “You're the best Dom a guy could ever ask for. I can't believe I have you.”

Steve giggled, and snuggled close. “I can't let you have too much fun.”

“I would have been stuck in bed all weekend, if you'd let me have my way,” Buck pouted. “There would have been _screaming_. I bet I coulda fallen out of bed, if I'd really tried.”

“This. This is why you're not allowed to be unsupervised,” Steve said dryly.

“Next time,” Bucky vowed darkly, and giggled, slipping his hand up under Steve's shirt to stroke his back. “But now it's time for you. You gave me everything this weekend, and you must be so tired.” A little kiss. “You just rest, and let me handle it all, okay? Do you want a backrub? Or a bath? Something to eat?”

Steve grinned. “All of that, but in a little bit. Someone told me you missed having your heart next to mine.” He pulled Bucky close so they were lying with chests pressed together, their hearts no more than a few inches apart.

“I would never say anything that mushy.”

Steve snorted. “You're so cute when you pretend to be a hardass.”

Bucky laughed, and stroked Steve's hair, and cuddled him close. He'd make them dinner, and clean, and take care of his darling, who had been so good to him. Steve looked tired around his eyes; if that was the first hint of top drop, Bucky would be cutting it off immediately, thank you very much.

It was the least he could do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumbr.com


End file.
